California Gurls
by zoomthemaster
Summary: Santana, on a business trip from NY, meets Quinn at a restaurant in San Francisco. What happens when she falls in love after just one night? But when things go up, they must come down, and everything starts to go wrong. The two girls can only hope that their love for each other is strong enough to pull them together. Little did they know what was in store for them. Completely AU.
1. Chapter 1

One night. One night only. That was all it took for Santana Lopez to fall in love.

* * *

Santana Lopez sat at the front of a small restaurant, eating some Chinese food by herself. She was exhausted, having flown straight from New York to San Francisco on a business trip. It was seven at night, and Santana hadn't eaten anything on the plane, so she had hopped into the closest restaurant from her hotel. She recently found out that fried rice was her favorite food ever, well...apart from her mom's famous tacos and quesadillas.

Santana was about to call a waiter over to ask for the bill, but he was busy talking to someone. Santana tried hard not to eavesdrop, but she was so close to the front door that it was impossible not to.

"Sorry, miss. Da restaurant is full. We no have open table," the waiter said in a thick Asian accent.

"That's ok, sir. I'll just wait," replied a smooth melodic voice. Santana turned her head toward the voice; it was so beautiful. Her eyes locked onto the most gorgeous hazel eyes she had ever seen. Santana didn't know what made her do what she did next, but it was a decision that changed her entire life.

"She can have my table. I'm almost done anyways," Santana said to the waiter, who just shrugged and nodded.

"Thank you." Santana heard the beautiful voice again and looked up into those hazel eyes. Now that the waiter wasn't blocking her view, Santana could fully see the lady in front of her. Her breath hitched as she took in the perfectly curled, long blonde locks, the short green dress that hugged the lady's curves and showed just. The right amount of cleavage, and the long, never-ending legs that made Santana's private part tingle. The blonde looked around Santana's age, maybe a little older, and she was a little taller, too.

"Thank you," the lady said again. She stepped closer to the table, but seemed a little hesitant as she looked at the empty seat.

Santana smirked and gestured to the seat. "Well, aren't you gonna sit? Those pretty legs of yours must be pretty damn tired." The second those words left her mouth, Santana's eyes widened and she blushed.

The blonde blushed too, and sat down opposite of Santana. She waited patiently for Santana to finish her food, careful not to make too much eye contact. Santana smirked again at the blonde's shyness.

"So, what's your name?" Santana asked. She found the blonde pretty and intriguing. There was something about her that made Santana want to learn more. She wasn't like any girl Santana had ever met. The blonde looked at Santana, her hazel eyes sparkling under the bright restaurant lights.

"Quinn."

"Quinn," Santana repeated under her breathe. She liked how it sounded on her tongue. "I'm Santana."

The blonde just smiled, making her eyes twinkle more. She was still a little shy and confused by the Latina's kindness.

"So, Quinn, what are you doing on a Monday night, all dressed up and eating out?"

"It's my birthday," Quinn replied. Santana's eyes popped at the revelation.

"Really? Well, how bout I treat you to dinner, pretty lady?" Again, Santana blushed at her flirting and looked down. She was never this shy around girls.

"Oh no, it's fine! I don't want to interrupt your dinner. And you don't have to spend money on me; it's ok..."

"No, really, it's my pleasure. I'm on a business trip anyways, so all my expenses are paid for," Santana smiled. Deep down, she really hoped the blonde would agree to the dinner.

"Well, you're almost done eating..."

"Seriously, it's my treat..."

After a few more protests from Quinn and a lot of persuading from Santana, Quinn found herself with a menu in her hands and a beautiful Latina in front of her. As the dinner progressed, she slowly warmed up to the brunette. The two made small talk, mostly provided by Santana who had already finished her dinner, and Quinn found herself laughing more than she had in the past couple of months. Santana, too, was enjoying herself. As the dinner started wrapping up, Santana became more and more anxious. She wanted to spend more time with Quinn, which was weird since she had barely met her, but Quinn was something different. Quinn was worth it.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh...you kinda spaced out a little."

"Oh, sorry. Here, have a fortune cookie." Quinn chuckled and grabbed the cookie from Santana's hand. She opened it.

_"Love is for the lucky and the brave."_

Santana also opened her fortune cookie.

_"Love, like life, is an adventure."_

"So..." Santana started. Quinn looked up from her cookie and quirked a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "I had a good time to night." Quinn smiled warmly.

"Me, too. It was really nice meeting you, Santana."

"Yeah, same...so, I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah, I guess." The two girls left the restaurant, each with a takeout box in their hand. As the cool San Francisco wind brushed against their faces, they turned to look at each other one last time. Santana didn't want to let Quinn go. She stuck her hand out for a goodbye handshake, but Quinn surprised her by pulling her into a hug. Santana practically melted into Quinn's embrace, breathing in Quinn's unique smell of strawberries as Quinn took in Santana's cinnamon scent at the same time. The embrace lasted a little longer than normal, but neither of the girls wanted to pull away. After what seemed like an eternity, Quinn let go and smiled.

"I'll see you around, Santana. Here, call me before you leave for New York." Quinn added her number in Santana's contacts. She pulled Santana into one more embrace before walking down the sidewalk away from Santana. The Latina couldn't take her eyes off the blonde. Even though Santana didn't want it to, her heart ached as the blonde figure became smaller and smaller. Santana was sure she was falling for Quinn, and she barely knew her! She didn't even know if Quinn played for the other team. But what she did know was that Quinn was special. No other girl had captured Santana's heart like that, and never in one night. There wasn't even anything sexual about tonight, yet Santana wasn't just looking for a way into Quinn's pants, she was looking for a way into the blonde's heart.

As Quinn walked back to her apartment, she turned back and looked at the Latina. She found warm chocolate brown eyes staring back at her, making her heart flutter. Quinn wasn't sure what this meant, but she knew she wouldn't forget about Santana. She couldn't. Santana had made Quinn feel something that Quinn hadn't felt in years. The little butterflies in Quinn's stomach continued to flutter as Quinn continued to walk away from Santana, towards the bright city lights, becoming a speck in the distance against the golden California sky.

* * *

Little did the girls know what was in store for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana held her breath as her finger hovered over the "Send" button. Should she do this? The little butterflies in her stomach were telling her to. Closing her eyes, the brunette quickly jabbed at the button, her heart rate speeding up, hoping for a reply.

_S: "Hey Quinn. Are you free today? I'm leaving for New York in 3 days and I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere and hang out."_

Bzzt. Santana felt her phone vibrate in her hand. She smiled when she saw Quinn's name appear on the screen, her heart rate even faster now.

_Q: "Sure, come over to my place. I'll text you the address."_

Santana could barely keep her nerves down as she grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

* * *

Quinn's heart beat faster and faster. Where was Santana? It had been 20 minutes since Quinn had texted her the address, and Santana had never replied. Then, suddenly-

_Ding dong_

Quinn jumped and rushed to open the door. As she did, she was met with twinkling chocolate brown eyes. Santana was wearing a cute pink blouse and skinny jeans that left nothing to the imagination. In her hands were a bouquet of golden flowers.

"Here," Santana gave the flowers to Quinn.

"Thanks, San. What are they for?" Santana blushed at Quinn's nickname for her. It sounded adorable coming from Quinn's mouth.

"Just for a pretty lady like you, Q," Santana winked. Quinn quirked an eyebrow and blushed, but she tried to hide it with a smirk.

Quinn let Santana into her apartment and quickly caught herself checking out Santana's ass. She left to find a vase for the flowers. Santana looked around. The apartment was small, but cozy. It had a modern style with an elegant twist. The kitchen cabinets were painted lime green to match the specks of green on the granite counter. The shiny stainless steel oven and sink sparkled under the beam of sunlight that shot through and partially closed window. One pink loveseat sat in front of the TV. There were little decorations here and there, but no pictures of Quinn or anyone else. Santana sat down on a wooden chair in front of the kitchen table.

"So, what brings you here today?" Quinn came back into the kitchen, setting the flowers down onto the counter.

"Well, the last five days, I've been pretty busy with teacher conferences and workshops and shit. I just wanted to spend my last three days with you," Santana said honestly. Quinn's heart melted with Santana's words.

"You're a teacher? That's cool. What do you teach?"

"Ninth grade English."

"You teach in high school?! But, you're, like, only 22." Santana smirked when she heard the number.

"I'm 25, actually, just like you."

"Oh, sorry," Quinn smiled adorably. "Anyways, since it's almost lunch, how bout I take you out to eat and show you around SF?" Santana looked straight into hazel eyes.

"That sounds great."

After lunch at a fancy Italian restaurant, Quinn took Santana to Fisherman's Wharf. The two girls walked along the beach, absorbed in their conversation, tuning out the rest of the world. Hands lightly brushed against each other as the two girls stared into the other's eyes. The cool ocean mist sprayed the girls' faces lightly, and the sand tickled their bare feet.

"So, Quinn, what do you do?"

"I'm a writer. I have some books published and stuff..."

"Really? I'm gonna have to read some of your books. You must be really good." Quinn blushed at the compliment and looked down.

"Eh...I'm okay," she mumbled humbly. The girls walked a little closer to the ocean waves. Suddenly, a huge burst of water crashed into the two girls, soaking them from head to toe. Quinn laughed at Santana's shocked face and dripping wet hair. She lightly pushed Santana towards the water again.

"Oh no, Fabray, you can't get me!" Santana stuck her tongue out as she teased Quinn.

"Then just watch me, Lopez!" Quinn giggled and started chasing after Santana.

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon getting wet and throwing sand at each other.

* * *

At the end of the day, the two returned to Quinn's car with dripping wet hair and soaked clothes. The only things dry were their shoes, but even those were full of sand.

"Ugh, my car is gonna be so dirty after this," Quinn groaned.

"Here, we'll just sit on our towels," Santana suggested. The two spent the remainder of the car ride in laughter, enjoying the aftermath of their day at the beach.

As they reached Quinn's apartment and got out of the car, Santana started hesitantly walking toward her own car.

"San? What are you doing? You can wash up at my place," Quinn suggested flirtily. Santana grinned and took off towards the apartment she was beginning to love.

As the two entered the apartment, Quinn cleared her throat. "Umm...there's only one shower, so..."

Santana immediately blushed. "Oh, okay. You can go first. I'll wait out here."

"Are you kidding?" Quinn exclaimed. "You're soaking wet! You'll get sick! Besides, you'll get sand all over my couch. Just take a shower with me." Quinn's voice slightly faltered as she realized what she had said. Santana looked flustered, too.

"Uh...um...ok, Q, whatever you say," Santana choked out after she recovered from her initial shock. She still couldn't believe what Quinn had suggested.

Santana followed Quinn in a daze to the bathroom. She watched as Quinn slowly took off her shirt, exposing more and more flawless pale skin. Her breath hitched as Quinn's long fingers dipped underneath the seam of her pants and pulled them down, exposing long legs and round butt cheeks. Santana's mouth went dry as she found herself imagining what she could be doing between those legs. But she mentally slapped herself for this. There was no way Quinn would want her the way Santana wanted Quinn. Santana shook herself of her thoughts and quickly got naked, too. She was unaware of Quinn watching her, mesmerized by Santana's fit body, her exposed abs, and her huge boobs.

Quinn caught herself checking Santana out again and stepped into the steaming water, letting the droplets of mist warm her skin. Santana came inside in front of Quinn, trying hard not to look at Quinn's tits. The attraction between the two was obvious and the atmosphere was thick. Quinn turned around, letting Santana latter soap all over her smooth back. She bit back a moan as Santana worked her magic, gently massaging the soap into the soft skin.

"You like this, don't you?" Santana whispered seductively.

Quinn turned around, her hazel eyes a shade darker. The tingling between her legs only increased as she gazed at Santana's full lips. Santana was turned on, too, and leaned forward, her boobs brushing against Quinn's tits, making them both shudder. Santana leaned forward until her lips were just above Quinn's, the two girls' breaths mingling together. Quinn's heavily lidded eyes were cast downward on Santana's lips, her heartbeat running wild. Dirty thoughts clouded her ability to think properly, and before Quinn could think about right and wrong or about the consequences of her actions, she captured Santana's lips in a slow, soft kiss. Her lips merely brushed against Santana's, but that was all it took for Santana to start kissing back, with more passion and more heat. Santana swiped her tongue on Quinn's bottom lip, earning a moan from both girls. Quinn parted her mouth, her tongue meeting the slick, wet, warm one of Santana. As their tongues battled for dominance, Quinn ran her hands down Santana's back, playing with her ass, and running along the sides of her stomach.

Santana started peppering hot, open-mouthed kisses along Quinn's cheek and jawbone, traveling south until she reached Quinn's tits. She swirled her tongue around the hard nipple, biting softly and making sure to lick all of it. Quinn threw her head back in pleasure, breathing heavily. Santana let go of Quinn's right nipple with a pop and moved onto her left one.

"Please, Santana, please just fuck me," Quinn breathed out. Santana gave Quinn's boob one last kiss, smirking, and moved up to breathe in the blonde's ear.

"What do you want, Quinn?" she licked Quinn's earlobe and blew hot air into it.

"Fuck me, Santana. I want you inside of me, all of you..." Quinn could barely think; she was so turned on and wet, and not just from the shower.

Santana smirked again and gave Quinn a kiss before slipping her fingers between Quinn's legs, barely touching Quinn's center.

"Gods, you so wet," Santana breathed. She slipped her middle finger into Quinn's thick, wet folds. Quinn gasped in bliss. Santana waited for Quinn to adjust before slipping in another finger. Quinn couldn't take the waiting and teasing anymore. She started humping Santana's fingers, her mind full of pleasure. Santana, too, started pumping her fingers into Quinn, getting harder and faster with each thrust. She could feel Quinn's orgasm coming, and used the tip of her thumb to rub Quinn's clit furiously. Hips thrusted, fingers pushed, moans escaped. Quinn's head was thrown back, her eyes unfocused as her orgasm came.

"Santanaaa!" she moaned as she came down from her high. Santana pulled her fingers out, her eyes locking with Quinn's as she slowly licked them clean, one digit at a time. Quinn could feel herself getting wet again at the sight.

"It's my turn," she husked. Quinn turned off the shower and barely allowed any time for drying off before pulling Santana into her bedroom. Santana laid down on the bed with Quinn straddling her hips, one leg on each side. Quinn viciously attacked Santana's lips before moving down toward her neck, leaving a good-sized hickey there, too. Quinn fondled Santana's boobs, tweaking the nipples, which earned a load moan from Santana. She continued to kiss Santana's jawbone and collarbone.

"Quinn, now, please..." Santana whispered. Quinn looked into Santana's eyes, which were now black, before lowering her head to Santana's center, smelling her arousal. As she placed light kisses on both of Santana's inner thighs, Santana's hips buckled at the contact. Finally, Quinn ran her tongue down the entire length of Santana's slit, and a loud moan escaped from Santana. Quinn applied pressure to Santana's clit before delving her tongue deep into her folds. Santanas hips jerked up at the sense of pleasure. Quinn used her hands to hold Santana's hips up, giving her more room to drink in Santana's taste. Before long, Santana screamed, "Quinnnn!" as her orgasm came, and Quinn happily lapped up all of Santana's juices before placing a quick kiss on Santana's center one more time.

Quinn moved up and threw her blanket over Santana and herself. She looked deep into Santana's eyes and gave her short, sweet kisses on the lips. Santana's breathing calmed down, her eyes drooping from exhaustion. Neither wanted to think about what just happened. As the two girls fell asleep, entangled in each other's arms, the California sun dipped beneath the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn immediately tensed when she woke up and felt a pair of arms around her. But then memories of the night before came flooding back to her, and she smiled warmly. Quinn turned around in Santana's embrace and snuggled closer to her.

"Mmm...too early," Santana mumbled into Quinn's hair. Quinn giggled and placed a light kiss to Santana's collarbone. Santana nuzzled further into Quinn, entangling their legs more and bringing their naked bodies closer together.

"We gotta wake up, San. Don't want to waste all of our Sunday morning. California is beautiful," said Quinn. As if on cue, a beam of light burst through the window blinds, lighting the entire room. Santana looked at Quinn's hazel eyes in the sunlight.

"No, Quinn, you're beautiful," Santana breathed. Quinn tried to hide her blush by rolling off the bed and putting on some clothes. She tossed Santana a shirt and shorts.

"Come on, I have stuff planned for us," Quinn pleaded. Santana quirked an eyebrow and quickly got changed. Quinn walked up to Santana and pecked her on the lips.

"Didn't give you a proper good morning kiss yet," she explained. Santana smiled and leaned in for a second, more passionate kiss, memorizing Quinn's taste on her lips. She opened her eyes to look at the gorgeous hazel ones in front of her.

"Why are you so perfect, Quinn?" Santana asked.

Quinn could only shrug and blush.

* * *

The two drove by Santana's hotel so the Latina could pick up some of her possessions before grabbing a quick bite to eat for breakfast. They were sitting on a little ledge overlooking the bay, having just completed a hike up the top of the rolling hills of the Bay Area. The ocean sparkled underneath the two girls; the fog barely covered the bright red-orange beams of the Golden Gate Bridge. The late afternoon sun was just setting over horizon, casting long, pink rays of sunshine over the golden city and making the Golden Gate sparkle against the dusky sky.

Santana walked back to where Quinn was sitting. She had just finished talking on the phone, a frown etched deep into her face.

"What's wrong?" Quinn inquired, searching for an answer in Santana's face.

"That was the superintendent of the school district I work in. He said that there was an important meeting that I have to attend tomorrow, which means I have to fly out today," Santana sighed.

"Oh," Quinn frowned, biting her lip nervously.

"I wish we had an extra day. I really like you, Quinn, and I really want to spend more time with you," Santana confessed. A shadow of guilt crossed over Quinn's face, but it was quickly replaced with a sad smile.

"Well, lets go back to my apartment and make the most of your stay here. When's your flight?" Quinn asked.

"In four hours."

* * *

Quinn was cooking a goodbye dinner for Santana. They had driven to Santana's hotel, packed her things, and arrived back to the apartment. The two girls then had a quickie in the shower and decided to relax for their last remaining hour, enjoying each other and laughing like there was no tomorrow. Smells of roast chicken and pasta wafted through the apartment, making both girls' stomachs growl with hunger.

"I'm gonna go check on the chicken. Wait right here," Quinn said. She slowly rose up from the loveseat, removing her legs from under Santana's legs.

"Alright," Santana replied with a lazy smile, watching the blonde sashay her hips. She was beginning to seriously love this girl.

In the kitchen, Quinn was just about to grab a mitten when the front door to her apartment opened suddenly. Quinn jumped back in surprise. Santana heard the lock click, too, and rushed to the kitchen to see what was happening.

"Quinn, who's-"

"Quinn! Babe, I missed you so much! Wow, are you cooking?" A tall blonde guy rushed through the front door and swung Quinn around in a huge hug. He captured Quinn's lips in a searing, passionate kiss that was only interrupted by Santana's slight cough. The muscular man looked at Santana, noticing her for the first time, and let go of Quinn's face.

"Hey, I'm Logan, Quinn's boyfriend. What's your name?"

"She's my uh...my friend, Santana," Quinn quickly interjected, looking at the floor. Santana still stood with her mouth agape.

_B-boyfriend?_ she thought. And with that, her heart broke.

"Hey Santana, it's nice to meet you. How long have you and Quinn known each other? You must be special; Quinn never cooks." Logan stuck his hand out as a friendly gesture and smiled.

In a daze, Santana reached her hand out and lightly shook the boy's hand, but her mind was in a different world altogether. She looked at Quinn pointedly. "I...I have to go...my flight is soon..." and without looking back, Santana grabbed her suitcase and ran out the door, fresh tears rolling down her face. Sobs racked her body as she stumbled toward her rental car. Seeing Quinn kiss Logan like that was a slap in the face, a reminder of reality. Santana was stupid for thinking that she even had a chance. After all, she lived on the other side of the country.

"Wait!" cried out that smooth, melodic voice, but it, too, was broken by a sob.

"Don't...please, just leave me alone," Santana huffed. She refused to look at the girl that broke her heart.

"Please just let me explain-"

"EXPLAIN?" Santana exploded. "What, were you only gonna explain now that I'm leaving you!? You didn't think for once, that oh, I don't know, I'd want something more than a two-night stand out of this? I trusted you! I thought you felt the same. Obviously, you don't." Santana's voice broke.

"I do, just let me explain," Quinn pleaded.

"So, what? Was I just an experiment? We had fucking _sex_, Quinn. Was I just your play thing?" Tears stained the Latina's tan cheeks, tracing and retracing paths left by previous droplets.

"No, San, you weren't. What we had was amazing, I didn't want it to be ruined!" Quinn cried.

"Yeah? Well, now it is," Santana spat. Her chest flared with anger. "This would've never happened if you had mentioned something about a _boyfriend."_ Santana sneered the last word.

"I...I..."

"What, Quinn? You didn't know you had a boyfriend?" Santana scoffed.

"No, I didn't know he'd be coming home today. He's in the army; he's been gone for year," Quinn sniffled.

"Oh, so now I'm just a fucking distraction? A replacement?"

"No, you don't understand!" Quinn took a step closer to Santana.

"What don't I understand then, Quinn?" Santana folded her arms expectantly.

"I...I..." Quinn ran the remaining distance between them and crushed their lips together. It was a rough kiss, full of desire and passion. "I fucking love you!" Quinn cried as they parted.

Santana looked too shocked to respond. But she shook her head and sighed. "I thought I loved you, too, Quinn. But then this happened. So, no, this is goodbye." And with tears streaming down her face, Santana slammed the door of her car and drove away. She pretended not to hear the cries of Quinn, or the sobs that shook the blonde; it hurt too much.

How could Santana be so stupid? She lived in fucking New York; Quinn was in fucking San Francisco; how could they ever be something? Santana had met Quinn a week ago, had spent less than 3 days with her. She barely knew Quinn, her past, her hobbies, her favorites, her background. It was irrational to think that Santana could have fallen in love with her so quickly. But she had. Santana Lopez had fallen heads over heels in love with Quinn Fabray. Quinn was just that special. Something about her had captured Santana's heart from the moment she set eyes on her. And there was nothing that Santana could do about it.

Except forget. That was it. As Santana drove off toward airport, she tried to forget Quinn Fabray. She tried to forget her smile, her hazel eyes, her voice. She tried to forget Logan, everything about the situation. It was time to return to New York, to her regular life. Time to forget California.

Santana wasn't a Califonia gurl.

* * *

**A/N: I know it seems really fast-paced, but this idea has been sitting in my head for awhile and I just had to spit it out. I'm going to take it slower from now on and really develop Santana and Quinn as characters. Please review! Thanks(:**


	4. Chapter 4

8 missed calls, 8 texts

_Santana, I'm sorry._

_I miss you._

_Please, Santana, will you let me explain?_

_San...I know we just met but I love you._

_You're the best thing that's ever happened to me._

_San, don't forget me._

_San Francisco isn't the same without you._

_Just forget about Logan please._

Mentioning Logan just made Santana even angrier; it reopened the wound on Santana's heart. But none of the text messages could makeup for what Quinn had done. If Quinn had truly loved her, then she would've stopped all this from happening before it was too late and both of them got hurt. Because now look at what happened. Everything was ruined.

Santana looked out the plane window. The sun was low; the sky was a dark indigo with orange streaks. It wasn't as pretty as the California sky, but it was home. New York was where Santana belonged, not in some fantasy world called California.

And with that thought, Santana left the airport in a taxi, like a true New Yorker.

* * *

**2 years later**

"Santana, you're such a pack rat!" Jamie exclaimed as she dropped a cardboard box on the ground.

"A what?" Santana's head peaked out from behind mountains and mountains of boxes.

"A pack rat. You know, someone who keeps everything? And I mean, EVERYTHING. You don't even need half this shit. Like this keychain from San Francisco, or this super old valentine from some friend..."

Santana's ears had perked up when she heard San Francisco. "Valentine?" the brunette asked. "What valentine?"

"I don't know," Jamie replied, "it's all pink with writing on it and stuff. Here..."

Santana took the pink sheet of paper from her girlfriend. Yes, Jamie had been her girlfriend for the last two years, and they were finally moving in together to a bigger apartment. It started off as a rebound, right after the ordeal with Quinn, but their relationship had grown into something more. Before Quinn, Santana was known for her one night stands and threesomes. But then she met Quinn, and everything changed. Everything was different. Hell, Santana was settling down! She had been tamed by Jamie and was now taking the next step and moving in with her. Santana would've called their relationship love, but Jamie didn't give her butterflies like Quinn did. Santana loved Jamie, but she wasn't totally in love with her. Jamie was safe, Jamie was easy, Jamie was blonde. And Jamie would never lie to her.

When their relationship started getting serious, Santana took things slow. She had learned from Quinn that rushing did nothing for either side of the relationship. So, with Jamie, Santana decided to be mature and not do anything rash. Their successful relationship was proof that Santana had learned, had matured, had become wiser. Or maybe Jamie had that affect on her, whereas Quinn tore Santana's walls down, made her feel young and carefree again, gave her tinglings all around her body. No, Jamie was better. Jamie was honest and could never hurt her. Ugh, she should really stop comparing the two.

Santana looked down at the paper in her hand and realized that it was not a valentine, but some sort of letter.

_San,_  
_I don't know when you'll get this. Maybe you'll never. But I need to tell you this. As an author, I'm better with written words than with words that are spoken. Just hear me out, please._

_Before you leave for New York, there are a few things I want you to know._

_First, even though we just met, I think I'm really falling for you, and that scares me. No one has ever made me feel the way you do._

_Second, I don't even know if I'm gay. You're the first girl I've had feelings for. But you're something special, Santana. I'd do anything for you._

_Third, and most importantly, I have a boyfriend. Named Logan. He's in the army, so he's always away, training on different bases all over the country. I should've told you before we had sex that first night, but I was too scared. I know, I'm such a coward. I thought you'd hate me, or worse, leave me, and I didn't want that to happen. Like I said, I really like you, Santana. You weren't just a replacement for Logan, or a one-night stand. I'm just really confused right now about my feelings and everything. I wish we had more time to figure things out. Of course, now you're going to leave for New York in a few hours, and I may never see you again. I realize that we can't make something out of this. This was all just a fantasy. But believe me when I say that I don't want this to be. I wish we could be an us, that we could be real. But reality is a bitch._

_Just remember that you are a part of my heart, Santana, and you always will be._

_I love you._

_Quinn_

* * *

There were no more words. Santana could almost feel her heart being sliced up again. This note was obviously written before Logan had returned home. Gods, just thinking about San Francisco made her heart ache. Santana had spent the last two years trying to forget, yet here it was, right in her face. She didn't cry though; she had wasted too many tears on Quinn. But she knew it still hurt.

"Well?" Jamie looked at her expectantly.

"It was a letter. From Quinn. About Logan," Santana choked out.

"Oh," Jamie drew in a sharp breath. She knew about Quinn, the whole ordeal, everything. She wasn't jealous, but she understood. "I think it's time you moved on," Jamie breathed quietly.

"I think so too," Santana admitted. Jamie's eyes perked up. She was about to ask a question, but Santana cut her off.

"This letter just proved it. It made me think about what Quinn and I had. We were just two girls, lonely and looking for somebody to love. I realized that what Quinn and I had was more lust than love, I mean seriously, I don't even know if she has siblings or not. I don't know Quinn at all. Gods, I was so naive back then, thinking I loved her. But no, Jamie, I love you," Santana poured her heart out. She felt relieved to be confessing all her feelings. But at the back of her head, a little voice was calling her a liar. Santana ignored it though; this wasn't the time. Santana had just been talking about feelings, something she rarely did. old Santana would've wrinkled her nose in disgust. But things were different now. The letter was a sense of closure. Santana was finally over Quinn. And for good.

Jamie's eyes lit up and she smiled at the last three words of Santana's little speech. She maneuvered through boxes and belongings to where Santana stood, wrapping the Latina in a warm hug and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, too, and I'm so proud of you," Jamie breathed in Santana's ear. "Let's forget about unpacking now. How bout we go out to eat? It's almost lunch time."

Santana agreed and the couple went out to eat at a Chinese restaurant in Times Square. They sat at the front, sharing a dish of fried rice and dumplings, laughing and forgetting about the world around them.

* * *

Quinn sat at the back of a Chinese restaurant with her now-fiancé Logan opposite her. He had surprised her with plane tickets to New York as a gift, knowing that Quinn had always wanted to visit the Big Apple. Logan had just completed his army training when he proposed to Quinn on the Golden Gate Bridge, and then they had flown to NY to celebrate.

Quinn stared at her left hand, admiring her diamond ring. She looked into the blue eyes of her fiancé, her heart swelling at his sweet smile.

"I'm so glad we're getting married," Quinn quickly pecked him on the lips.

"Me, too, babe. Now that I'm done with training, I won't have to move around as much. I even have a few years off before my next assignment," Logan smiled.

"Really? That's great! Now we've got time to plan a really great wedding, maybe start a family...We should get married here!" Quinn's eyes sparkled like a kid on Christmas Day.

Logan chuckled. "Anywhere is fine, Quinn. As long as I'm marrying you."

Quinn's heart swelled at his words. He was such a charmer. Quinn had met Logan at age 5 when he had accidentally pushed her off a slide. They were best friends-turned-lovers. Logan was there for Quinn when her hamster died, when her parents got divorced, and when she went through that tough transition from Lucy Caboosey to Quinn Fabray. In return, Quinn had Logan's back when he broke his arm, when his brother was diagnosed with cancer, and when every college he applied to turned him down, forcing him to join the army. The two were inseparable throughout elementary and middle school, and became a couple in high school. During Quinn's time at Stanford, and Logan's first years of training, they remained a long-distance couple, fighting often, but always resolving their conflict and strengthening their relationship. And now, they were getting married.

"So, what do you wanna do after?" Logan asked.

"Well, I...we..." Quinn's voice faltered as she turned her head toward the sound of bells, signaling the arrival of a new customer. Two girls walked in. One was a tall, skinny blonde in a light purple dress that was way too short in Quinn's opinion. She was holding the hand of a shorter, tanner girl in an equally short red dress. As the darker girl turned to talk to a waiter, Quinn's eyes widened and she gasped, her breath hitching in her throat. Those warm, chocolate brown eyes, wavy black hair, deep cleavage...all the memories came flooding back to her, her mind going blank. The Latina hadn't seen Quinn, but Quinn had definitely seen her. Fortunately, time had been kind to her. Two years later and she still looked fit and beautiful. Quinn felt a pang of jealousy as she watched Santana kiss the other blonde; all the repressed feelings for the brunette came up again. Her chest flared with anger as the kiss became deeper. She wanted to be the one on those delicious lips; she could almost taste Santana's cinnamon scent on her own lips. The two girls only broke the kiss when a waiter came over with the menus.

"Babe, what does your fortune cookie say?" Logan seemed oblivious to the fact that Quinn was distracted.

"What? Oh yeah...here..." Quinn showed him the slip of paper.

_Ease your heart in a direction and free it from guilt._

"Huh, that's deep. Mine just says, 'The future is full of surprises.' Frickin' fortunes," Logan grumbled.

"Uh-huh..." Quinn replied nonchalantly, her mind running in another direction. She could barely believe that Santana was so close to her. Her thoughts ran wild. Quinn scolded herself for getting jealous over Santana because, really, she had no right to. But the butterflies in her stomach started up again as she found herself glancing toward Santana and the blonde more and more often. She hated seeing Santana being all mushy with someone else. She wanted to be the one that held her hand, that fed her pieces of food, that made her smile like that. Her heart raced when Santana turned towards her direction, but the brunette never seemed to notice Quinn.

Quinn huffed. She badly wanted Santana to notice her, but she didn't want to face the awkwardness that would result from it. Suddenly, she had idea.

"Come on, Logan, lets go walk around Times Square. Then we can go to Central Park," Quinn grabbed her purse and led the way to the door. As she made her way towards the exit, she made sure to pass close by Santana's table, but she kept her head down, afraid to make eye contact with Santana. Her heart quickened and her pace increased as her hip brushed the edge of the table that Santana was sitting at. But Quinn didn't have the courage to stop. She exited the restaurant, hoping Santana had noticed her, the butterflies in her stomach still fluttering, her heart longing for the past.

* * *

"Hey, I heard Les Miserábles is playing on Broadway tonight!" Jamie exclaimed, brandishing a dumpling with her chopsticks.

"Really? That's my favorite musical! We should totally go!" Santana bounced up and down on her chair, excited by the news.

"Yep, I already got tickets!" Jamie announced proudly, holding up two little blue and white tickets.

"Gods, Jamie, you're the-" Santana stopped suddenly when she heard a rustle by her table. She look up and saw a flash of hazel eyes looking down. Wait, hazel? Santana did a double take. A lump formed in her throat when she recognized the blonde curls, the sashay of those hips, and the toned calves of the lady that was passing by. Her heart quickened and Santana tried to make eye contact, but the blonde had exited the restaurant in the blink of an eye. But Santana's eyes narrowed as she saw the person behind the blonde: cropped blonde hair, tall, muscular, and army backpack. Of course.

"Santana? You okay?" Jamie was confused by Santana's sudden stop.

"That...that was... Quinn," Santana mumbled distractedly. "And her fucking boyfriend, Logan," she spat in disgust.

"Oh," Jamie watched as Santana's mood suddenly changed because of the appearance of the two blondes. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jamie asked softly.

Santana shook her head no, and the two continued their lunch in peace, but there was a heavy tension that hung in the air.

In order to break the thick atmosphere, Jamie asked hesitantly, "So...you still up for Les Mis?"

Santana nodded her head and smiled, but her mind was in a different universe.

* * *

Throughout the whole evening, Jamie carefully observed Santana, trying to figure out what was going on in her head. But Santana's guard was up high, and she kept it up for the rest of the night. She enjoyed Les Mis, though, singing along to all the songs and clapping loudly at the end. But when Jamie talked to her, Santana kept her answers short and tight-lipped.

At the end of the day, after they had finished unpacking and were about to go to bed, Jamie saw Santana holding the San Francisco key chain and re-reading Quinn's pink letter.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think so far. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks!(:**


	5. Chapter 5

"Let's go ice skating at the Rockefeller Center! I heard they have a cool outdoor rink!" Jamie exclaimed excitedly. She bounced up and down on the bed, while Santana just grumbled and rolled over. It was the morning after, and Jamie wanted to do everything to forget about what had happened yesterday.

"Ugh it's so early..." Santana groaned.

"Aww, San, come on, please? It'll be so much fun! Besides, tomorrow's Monday and you have work. This is your last chance to do something fun until next week," Jamie pouted.

"Ok, ok, but later. I just wanna snuggle with you right now," Santana patted the open space next to her, still half-asleep. Jamie grinned at her girlfriend's cuteness and wrapped her arms around her lover. She gave Santana a kiss on the cheek before cuddling closer and falling back asleep.

* * *

It was almost ten when the two woke up again. It was a nice, cold morning, especially for late October. The sky was clear, but gray from pollution. Humidity was heavy in the air, and the streets of NY were crowded and jammed up in traffic. Over the honks and shouts of the many different cars and passengers, there was a peaceful silence that fell over the city, a rarity for New York City. Or maybe it was because it was Sunday morning, and everyone was at church.

Santana yawned groggily. "Alright, skating, then back home. I still have papers to grade."

"Always a procrastinator," Jamie smirked as she started wrapping herself in layers and scarves.

"I'm not a procrastinator. I just wait for the last minute to do my work so I will be older, therefore wiser," Santana deadpanned. Jamie just rolled her eyes and threw some gloves at the brunette. Santana screamed and ducked, her arms covering her face.

"Jamie!" Santana huffed as the blonde doubled over in laughter. The Latina bent to pick up the dropped gloves. "You know I'm the least coordinated person on earth! Ugh, I'm gonna be so much worse on ice..."

"Oh Santana, man up! Besides, I'll be holding your hand the whole time. You'll be perfectly safe. And anyways, you're quite coordinated in the shower, on the bed, and sometimes the kitchen counter..." Jamie winked seductively. Santana smirked and puffed out her chest, owning up to the compliment.

"Well, baby, let's go out and show NY who's the boss of the ice rink!" Santana exclaimed, but it quickly became a yell as Santana tripped over an unpacked box that was still lying on the floor of the bedroom. Jamie just laughed at her girlfriend's silliness. Her laughter doubled when she caught sight of Santana's pout. She pulled the brunette up off the floor and held her hand all the way out of the apartment and to their car, making sure Santana didn't trip again.

* * *

Santana stared at her feet as she laced her blue ice skates. "I look like a blue-footed booby!" she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Since when did boobies have blue feet?" Jamie was suddenly confused. Santana just rolled her eyes.

"It's a type of bird, babe. It's got blue feet," Santana informed Jamie, pointing to her own blue skates.

"Oh," Jamie laughed at her own stupidity. Santana joined in, too. "Come on; there's barely anyone on the ice right now!" Jamie grabbed Santana's hand and forced her onto the slippery surface.

Santana almost slipped again, and Jamie smirked. The brunette used her right hand to clutch the railing tightly, while her left hand squeezed Jamie's hand. She slowly pushed the ice with her feet, gaining some speed and momentum. The thin blades wobbled as Santana teetered left to right, trying to find her balance. As she calmed down, she started gliding across the smooth ice. She used her toe picks to push herself faster and faster, feeling the wind blow against her cheeks, her body rushing with adrenaline. Santana let go of Jamie's hand, enjoying her freedom. She was surprised that she was actually this good at skating. Who knew? Santana closed her eyes and leaned her head back as she glided faster and faster across the ice. She really enjoyed this carefree feeling. This feeling of flying, not caring about anyone or anything. The Latina breathed deeply, sighing contentedly. The sun beat down on her face, but was contrasted by the wind that whipped around her.

"Watch out!" someone screamed in her direction. Santana opened her eyes, but she had no time to react before she felt a body slam into her, knocking her flat on her face on the cold ice.

"What the fuck?" Santana screamed at the body on top of her. The person quickly jumped off, holding out a hand to help Santana up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-" the person started, but suddenly stopped.

Santana took the hand and got up off the ice, feeling a dull pain on her right knee. She was about to go all Lima Heights on that person's ass, and as she opened her mouth to scream, she looked up into the person's eyes and realized why the person had stopped talking.

Santana was looking into the hazel eyes of Quinn Fabray.

"Uhh..." Santana stuttered. She looked down at their hands touching and quickly jumped back from the contact. Both girls blushed. "Quinn."

"Santana," Quinn breathed. As Quinn pulled her hand away, Santana caught a glimmer of a ring on her fourth finger. Santana's heart dropped.

"What are you doing in New York, Quinn?" Santana asked, trying to keep all her emotions from falling out.

"I...I..." Quinn looked for the right words but couldn't find any.

"Getting married?" Santana didn't even try to hide the hurt that was evident on her face. Quinn looked startled that Santana knew, but then she remember the ring on her finger.

"No, we just got engaged. Logan took me here to celebrate," Quinn said softly, but she immediately regretted saying Logan's name when she saw Santana's crushed look.

"Oh. Oh okay. That's umm...that's great," Santana choked out. She could feel the tears in her eyes but tried to will them away. There was no way she could let Quinn see how vulnerable the blonde made her. No, Santana was a strong girl. Not some cry baby.

"Santana," Quinn pleaded. "You don't understand. I've been searching for you. What we had was amazing, nothing short of perfect."

"Yeah, except for the fact that you had a fucking boyfriend," Santana deadpanned.

"No, Santana, just listen. I should've told you. I admit, I was a coward. I was scared and confused. No one's ever made me feel the way you do."

"Yeah, that's what your note said," Santana's voice was heavy with bitterness. But Quinn continued as if there had been no interruption.

"I spent two years looking for you, Santana, trying to find you again. Two years! When Logan proposed to me, I had given up. I thought you were gone for good, and so I said yes."

"Looking for me?" Santana asked in disbelief. "Looking for me? Hell, you barely fought for me! For us! If you had really loved me, why didn't you run after me? Why did you let me go? Why didn't you follow me to New York? Why didn't you continue to call or text me? What we had was great, like a dream. But fairytales don't fix themselves, you know." Santana kept her voice to a minimum, trying not to attract the attention of the other skaters on the ice.

Quinn didn't have an answer to Santana's questions. She wished she had a comeback, but those questions were like a slap to the face. Why didn't she go after Santana? Quinn looked down, realizing the truth for the first time.

"That's what I thought," Santana scoffed. She was about to turn around, but Quinn's hand shot out and grabbed the brunette's wrist.

"Wait!" Quinn said. Santana look down at their hands. "S-s-sorry," the blonde blushed and let go of Santana's wrist.

"Wait? Wait for what? What am I waiting for, Quinn?" Santana whispered sadly; the tears were now falling freely down her face.

Quinn sighed. "I'm sorry, Santana, I really am. I just want you back in my life. The last two years have been dead for me; I need you. I really do. At least as a friend."

Santana sighed, too. "I don't know if I can do that, Quinn. You've hurt me too much. No, I can't..." And with that, she skated away.

Quinn watched Santana leave her for the second time. She could taste the saltiness of the tears on her face, and her breathing was heavy. The blonde watched as Santana skated back toward Jamie, kissed her, and got off the ice holding the other blonde's hand. They were in deep conversion.

One last small tear trickled down Quinn's cheek. "I won't give up on you again, Santana," she whispered into the frosty air.

* * *

**One month later**

It was the last day of school before Thanksgiving Break, and school had just been let out. Santana sat at her desk, enjoying the silence of her classroom. Her kids had been annoyingly and unusually loud and restless today, anxious for the break to begin. Santana had been grading some papers before she left for the day. She wanted to make sure she didn't have that much work to do over Thanksgiving. She was, after all, just a normal person, and she valued her breaks as much as her students did.

A soft knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, and the door swung open softly.

"Come in," Santana called. A head of straight, long, black hair poked through the door, and Santana recognized her freshman student Samantha from first period. Samantha was shy, but a nice student, who got straight A's and aced every test. She was an inner genius, but she never tried to show it off. Being the only Asian in her class, she felt a little left out, and had very few friends. But Santana knew, from Samantha's essays, that Samantha was a good-hearted girl with strong opinions who would do great things in the future.

"Hi, Samantha, what are you doing here?" Santana smiled warmly at one of her favorite students.

"Hi, Ms. Lopez. I just had a question about the book report that's due in three weeks," Samantha looked down at the stack of books in her hand.

"Sure, fire away," the Latina said.

"Well…I was wondering…Can I do my report on a whole series, not just one book?"

Santana nodded. "Of course."

"But, the series is unfinished. Is that ok?"

"Of course, as long as you can make a good book report out of it, anything is fine, really. But are you sure you can handle it? A series? That seems like a lot of work," Santana asked.

"Oh no, it's okay. This series is really great. Each book is only about 100 pages, though, and there are 5 books so far."

"Well, ok, as long as you do well, which I'm sure you will," Santana winked and Samantha smiled and blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks, Ms. Lopez. Oh yeah, I have another question."

"Ok."

"These books aren't like regular fiction novels. They're more like a collection of love letters, short stories, and dreams in written form. They're all written by the same person, though, and they do have a plotline to them. They're really interesting, actually. It's amazing to see how each letter or poem comes together to create a story. You should read them, Ms. Lopez," Samantha showed her teacher the cover of the first book of the series.

"Sure, Samantha. I'll read them. Who's the author?" Santana asked as she looked at the book in the Asian girl's outstretched hand.

"Quinn Fabray."

"W-w-what?" Santana coughed.

"Quinn Fabray," Samantha repeated, oblivious to her teacher's sudden reaction.

"Oh, um…yeah…ok. I'll make sure to read them. Well, is there anything else, Samantha?" Santana tried her best to smile.

"No, but thanks for everything, Ms. Lopez. Have a nice Thanksgiving!" Samantha gathered all her books and, with a wave, left the classroom.

"You too!" Santana called out after her.

A few hours later, Santana had decided to call it a day. It was almost six, and the sun was already low in the sky. After grabbing her purse and locking her classroom, Santana ran to her car. Thoughts of Quinn's books filled her mind. She didn't know what made her do it, but she rushed to the nearest bookstore and bought all 5 of them. After Samantha's description of them, there was a part of Santana that just itched with curiosity to read them. "Love letters, short stories, and poems," Samantha had said. Santana wouldn't admit it, but a tiny part of her hoped that at least one of those letters would be addressed to her. She didn't want to get her hopes up, though, and so she told herself that no matter what was in those books, Santana would not let her feelings get in the way or get affected by Quinn's words. Those weren't totally true thoughts, though.

Santana opened the door to an empty apartment. Jamie had flown to Spain last week and was supposed to be back in time for Thanksgiving. Jamie's grandma was extremely ill, and so Jamie had decided to visit her before she passed away. Santana had wanted to go, but she couldn't afford to miss so many school days.

Things had been weird between Jamie and Santana ever since the ice rink incident. They had gradually grown apart. Santana could've blamed it on their clashing work schedules, but deep down, she knew it was partially her fault. Santana found herself spending more time thinking about Quinn and daydreaming. Once in awhile, she'd have a kinky sex dream about Quinn, though she'd never admit it, even when her panties were dripping wet when she woke up. And so, the relationship between Jamie and Santana had strained. The two girls had grown further and further apart. There were fewer dinners spent together, less sex, less kisses shared, less going out. Things were different now.

But those things weren't on Santana's mind when she sat down on the couch with a coffee mug and a stack of Quinn's books. The first book was called _Love: The New_. It had been published two years ago. Santana noticed that it had been printed after Santana had left San Francisco. Though the book was relatively new, the cover was made to look old. It was a beige-tan, as if it had been dipped in tea. Little scribbles of cursive were written all over the cover in all directions. Some were of one word; others were whole paragraphs. They blended into the cover, becoming almost illegible, fading into the background. In the very center if the thin book, the title and author's name popped out. Santana absentmindedly ran her fingers along the black bumps and ridges of Quinn's name, her mind wandering off to two years ago, when she had first met Quinn. As she turned the cover, her eyes caught the little dedication printed in fancy black cursive. Her heart stopped.

_For S_

_I love you_

Santana read and re-read the line over and over again until she was sure she wasn't daydreaming. Why had Quinn dedicated this book to her? It was probably because this book was published just after Santana had left her, and Quinn's feelings for her were still strong. However, Santana couldn't help but wonder if these words had a hidden meaning. Were they more than meets the eye?

Santana's heart had melted as she read the dedication. Old feelings started showing up; Santana's breath hitched as she stared at her initial. Maybe she wasn't totally over Quinn, after all.

Santana spent the first night of her Thanksgiving Break on her couch, reading the words of her ex-lover, her heart racing and her mind traveling back to the paradise that was California.

* * *

On the other side of the country, sitting at a desk in her little apartment in San Francisco, Quinn opened up a new Word Document on her laptop to start her sixth book. Like always, she began with the dedication.

_For S_

_I won't give up on us_


	6. Chapter 6

Santana's sleeve was soaked with tears. It was well past midnight, but she was wide awake, reading Quinn's third book. Her coffee mug had long been emptied. The couch was a mess; pillows were thrown all over the place and books had been scattered across the floor. The lights were low, hot from being turned on so long. Moonlight shone through the window and hit Santana's shoulder, providing enough light for her to read. Santana had been too involved in the series, her eyes never straying from the pages and pages of text.

Quinn's first book, _Love: The New_, had been about a new beginning, a new world, and her newfound love, Logan. Of course. It took Santana all her strength not to stop reading, not to throw the book away. Santana knew that doing so would do nothing for her.

_Love: The New_ was mainly full of short stories and mini autobiographies about Quinn's early childhood life. The author described herself as a "chubby, nerdy, shy little kid" who was teased and bullied by everyone. They had even nicknamed her "Lucy Caboosey." Santana couldn't imagine Quinn as a fat kid. She started getting turned on when she thought about Quinn now, her toned abs, those long, pale legs, her round breasts. Santana involuntarily licked her lips. Oh Gods, she was dripping. Her panties were becoming soaked. But Santana pushed away her dirty thoughts and kept on reading.

"Lucy Caboosey" had met Logan at a young age; they had immediately bonded. Santana found herself throwing up as Quinn described Logan, her "new love."

_That messy blonde hair, irresistible_

_And wide shoulders, and such_

_Logan_

_His words_

_Whispered into my ear_

_Enveloped me in a warm cocoon_

_That no one else could touch._

Santana threw the book down in disgust, her eyes filling with tears. She couldn't help the sobs that racked her body.

_Way to go, Lopez_, she thought. _Spending your Thanksgiving Break crying over your ex-lover._

But Santana couldn't deny the feelings she still had for Quinn. Sure, they weren't as strong, but they were there. And Santana couldn't get rid of them. Sighing, her eyes still brimming with tears, Santana picked up the first book and continued to read. The rest of the poem about Logan was blurred by the water in Santana's eyes, but she didn't care. It wasn't like she wanted to read about how much Quinn loved that blonde-haired boy.

By the time Santana's eyes had dried up and her sniffling had decreased to a minimum, the story had begun to describe Lucy Caboosey's transformation to a new person: Quinn. Santana read with interest, amazed by how determined Quinn was to lose weight. She was glad Lucy had changed because Quinn was so sexy now. Especially in bed. She liked the new Quinn. But she immediately shot those thoughts down; she sounded so shallow. Still, Santana was glad to learn more about Quinn, about her background and her old self.

Meanwhile, Logan was still a big part of Quinn's poems and short stories, the main part in her life back then. How he helped her lose weight, how he ran with her everyday, how he protected her from the teasing and bullying. Santana only wished she could've been there to help Quinn during this transformation. She was jealous. So, totally jealous. It was unfair that Quinn had met Logan earlier. If Santana had known Quinn before Logan, would things have been different? Would Santana and Quinn be together now? Those thoughts crushed her heart, though. Ugh, life was unfair, and Santana knew it. She screamed out in frustration, angry at Logan and at the feelings she still had for Quinn. She should be over Quinn, shouldn't she? But reading these books had made her realize that she wasn't. Ugh, fuck Logan.

Santana continued to read, her heart now heavy with emotions. She was almost done with the first book. She skimmed through the pages, not bothering to read about how Quinn had a developing crush on Logan and how she was worried that Logan may or may not like her back. It hurt too much.

The book ended with Quinn at the beginning of her freshman year of high school, now fully changed, a new person entirely, with a new crush and a new world around her. But as Santana turned to the last page, her world was completely crushed. There were only three lines of text, but those three lines were the hardest for Santana to read.

_Dear Logan,_

_I love you._

_Q_

That was the end of Book 1. Santana wiped her eyes on her sleeve, sniffling and hiccupping. She was slightly confused. Why had the book been dedicated to her when the entire thing was about Logan? What the fuck?

But Santana decided that Quinn had probably started the book after she had met Santana and after Santana had left her. Santana was definitely jealous though. Logan was obviously important enough to Quinn that Quinn wrote a whole book about him. Throwing the book down in anger and envy, she picked up the second book. It had the exact same cover, except for the title:

_Love: The Old_

Opening to the first page, Santana couldn't help but hope that this book was also dedicated to her. And sure enough, on the very first page, were five lines of cursive.

_Hey there Santana,_

_What's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl, tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do._

Santana smiled at the song reference, her heart swelling at the words. She turned to the first chapter, hoping this book would be better than the first.

But it wasn't.

While the first book had been about all the new things in Quinn's life, this one was about the old, the things that were constant in Quinn's life at that time. Santana's heart dropped as she continued to see Logan's name all over the page. But she pushed herself to read on.

_Logan,_

_I'm so happy we're finally together. I've had the biggest crush on you since we became friends, and now I can walk down the halls holding your hand and kissing you. I feel like I'm living a dream. There is nothing, nothing at all, that could make me happier right now. I love you._

_Q_

Santana practically threw up at those words. Though she had a better understanding of Logan and Quinn's relationship, she still hated everything about it. She wanted to be in Logan's place, holding Quinn's hand and kissing her in public. Every time Quinn talked about Logan, a piece of Santana's heart would break off. Santana didn't have much right to be jealous, but she couldn't help it. Quinn had that affect on her.

The rest of _Love: The Old_ wasn't any better than the first book. It talked about Quinn and Logan throughout high school and Stanford and the army. Santana enjoyed it when they had a fight, but hated it when they quickly got back together. Damn, they had a strong relationship. Santana should've known she didn't have a chance. But she couldn't help but hope, hope that her faith and love for Quinn were enough to win her back.

Wait, what was she talking about? Santana had Jamie. But then Santana thought about her crumbling relationship with Jamie, and she decided that Jamie didn't deserve this. Jamie was a nice girl; she deserved better than some love-sick puppy like Santana. Santana didn't love Jamie as much anymore, and Jamie probably didn't feel the same for Santana. It was time to end things, Santana decided. But then what? Would she go running back to Quinn? No, Quinn had Logan. She was getting married. Besides, Santana was too proud to admit that she wanted Quinn back. Ugh, things were so complicated. Santana sighed, feeling weighed down by her thoughts.

After reading a couple more pages about Logan and nothing else, Santana was practically convinced that the rest of the series would be like this, about Quinn gushing over Logan. Maybe reading these books was a bad idea. But her thoughts completely changed when she turned to the last page.

_On my 25th birthday, I was alone. Logan was off training for the army. But I met a girl, by the name of Santana. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever met. But I accidentally let her go._

_The End_

Santana's breath quickened. That was it? What the fuck? Santana was wide awake now, even though it was one in the morning. Throwing the second book down, she reached for the third, eager to find out what happened next, even though she knew exactly what happened. The cover was the same, like the previous two books; the title read _Love: The Paradise_.

Inside, Santana saw the same neat cursive and smiled warmly at what she saw.

_For S_

_Your laugh is beautiful_

_Love: The Paradise_ was definitely Santana's favorite book of the series. Of course, it was all about her, but even though the memories were a little painful to relive, she loved reading it from Quinn's perspective.

_Sexiness for days_

_Amazingly beautiful_

_Nonhuman, too perfect  
The one and only_

_A girl with a mind_

_Never ending legs_

_A girl that captured my heart_

Santana smiled as she relived all the memories, their first meeting at a Chinese restaurant, Fisherman's Wharf, the hike overlooking the Golden Gate Bridge. The past came flooding back to her; she longed for it. For Quinn. Forget Jamie and Logan. This was about Quinn and Santana. After reading every single word of the third book, Santana knew that Quinn still had feelings for her. The third book was only published a year ago. And Santana had feelings for Quinn.

Santana found herself crying as she read Quinn's love letters, poems about Santana, short stories, even her dreams about the Latina. Each word pierced her heart, left another footprint on it. She missed how easy things were with Quinn, before Logan came. The best thing about the third book, however, was that there was not a single mention of Quinn's boyfriend. _Love: The Paradise_ was solely Santana's book.

The book ended too quickly, in Santana's opinion. It stopped right before Logan had come home from army training. But the last words had left a lasting impression on Santana's already damaged heart.

_Santana,_

_I fucking love you. Do you love me back?_

_Quinn_

It was the last thing Quinn had told Santana when Santana had left her. But also, it was the first time in the entire series that Quinn had signed her full name, not just her initial. As Santana read these last words, she found herself shaking and crying. She whispered, "Yes, yes I do. I fucking love you too, Quinn."

And that was all it took for Santana to decide to try and win Quinn back. She had to stop the wedding.

But how? Santana knew Quinn still loved her, but she also knew that Quinn loved Logan, too. It was all too confusing, but the one thing that Santana knew for sure was that she was still head over heels in love with Quinn Fabray. She had never let Quinn go.

Santana had done enough thinking for the night, though; she was physically, emotionally, and mentally exhausted. Though there were two more books left to read, Santana really didn't want to know what was in them. Well, she knew already. They were probably about Logan coming back, Santana leaving Quinn, and the two years that passed after that. It probably even contained Logan's proposal. But these memories were too painful to remember. Santana would only be crushed again if she read them.

Setting the third book down on the ground, Santana closed her eyes and fell asleep. She was too tired to move off the couch, her mind was filled with thoughts about her re-discovered love for Quinn.

* * *

"Hey Santana, I'm sorry for the late notice, but my grandma is still sick. I'm going to be staying here in Spain for Thanksgiving. I should be back before December, though," Jamie's voice said through the answering machine. Santana groaned as the sound awakened her from her sleep. It was only 8, meaning she had only slept 5 hours. She was still emotionally drained from the night before. Santana had hoped Jamie would come back soon. After declaring her love for Quinn, Santana knew she had to break up with Jamie. It was unfair for her to keep dating Jamie. She needed to break up with her in person, though, because Jamie didn't deserve anything less than that. Jamie had been kind to her, but she wasn't right for Santana. She didn't give Santana butterflies the way Quinn did. But now Jamie was still in Spain, and Santana would have to wait longer to break up with her.

Santana was about to fall back asleep when her phone rang again. Grumbling, she slowly got out of bed and answered it with her eyes half-opened.

"What?" she growled.

"Woah, is that how you treat your bro?" a deep voice asked from the other end. There was laughter and sarcasm in his voice.

"Sorry, Mychal. Thought you were someone else," Santana yawned. "Why are calling me? It's 8 AM on a Saturday morning. What could be so important?" Santana's brother, Mychal, also lived in New York, but in Albany, the state's capital. He worked for the New York government and lived with his wife and two twin babies.

Mychal's tone suddenly became serious. "Mom's sick," he said sadly.

"So?" Santana spat. She barely talked to her mom ever since her mom had disowned her for being gay.

"Santana, she's your mom. I know you guys had your issues and shit, but she's family. You need to visit her."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll do it tomorrow. Is she still at the hospital by your place?"

"No, her health has been decreasing. She's been moved to San Francisco," Mychal informed his sister.

"What? Why SF?" Santana asked. Just hearing the city reminded her of Quinn, and that made her heart beat faster.

"I don't know. They got better therapy and medicine over there or whatever," Mychal shrugged. "But either way, you have to visit. I don't care if you don't say a word to her, at least go and see her."

"But-"

"I already bought your plane ticket. You're leaving today at 3."

"What?! And you're telling me about this now!?" Santana screamed into the phone.

"I just found out about it an hour ago. Now, whether you like it or not, you're going to see her before it's too late," Mychal said sternly.

Santana grumbled out her agreement before hanging up and launching herself at her bed, groaning in frustration. Her life was so fucked up right now. She was going to fly out to San Francisco for the second time, back to Quinn's home state, back to her fantasy land, to see the mother that had disowned her long ago. Santana knew that being in the same state as Quinn would drive her nuts. Besides, she had probably messed up her last chance with Quinn at the ice rink by storming out on her. Again. Ugh, fuck this shit.

* * *

Quinn was working on her sixth book when the front door to her apartment opened and Logan walked in. She smiled when she saw the takeout boxes in his arms.

"Hey, sweetie, got you some takeout," Logan called out. He set it down on the kitchen table. Quinn closed her laptop and helped him take out plates and forks.

"Thanks, Logan. What's the occasion?" Quinn asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked, trying to hide the guilt on his face.

"You never buy me Chinese takeout unless you have something important to say," Quinn stated.

Logan looked down in shame. "Well, yeah I do have something to say. But can we talk about it later?"

"Fine." Quinn and Logan sat down and enjoyed their dinner in silence.

After the dinner had been eaten and the dishes were cleared, Quinn forced Logan onto the kitchen chair to talk.

"Logan, can we talk now?" Quinn asked. His silence had been making her nervous.

Logan sighed. "Ok, just please don't get mad at me. It wasn't my fault."

"What is it?" Quinn asked anxiously, her heartbeat racing.

"I...I...Ihaftagotofloridaforthenextfewmonthsorso, " Logan mumbled his words together.

"What?" Quinn was now very confused.

"My commander is making me go to Florida for the next few months. For a top secret assignment," Logan breathed out, bracing himself for Quinn's reaction.

"But, you promised..."

"I know, Quinn, and I swear it wasn't my fault. But I need to do this Quinn. This is important."

"More important than our wedding?" Quinn asked in a tiny voice. Logan immediately felt guilty.

"Quinn, please. This is for all of America," Logan pleaded.

At those words, Quinn's heart broke. She didn't want to say anything more. She couldn't.

"Ok," she choked out. It was a tiny whisper, broken only by her sobs and the tears strolling down her face. She sobbed louder when she felt Logan's rough lips brush against her head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I love you Quinn. I'm gonna miss you." But those words were all sweet nothings to Quinn. They didn't mean a thing. Quinn could only sob harder. She barely moved as Logan started packing his things. Watching him leave like that, not knowing when he'll come home, only crushed Quinn even more. It was late at night when one of Logan's army buddies came to pick him up. Logan kissed Quinn on the head again, whispered some more sweet nothings in her ear, and left her apartment, and her life, for the next couple of months. As Quinn closed the door, sobs continued to rack her body up and down. She was alone. Again.

* * *

The sky was pitch dark outside. It was 10 o'clock on a Saturday night in San Francisco, but the city lights were still shining bright. Like diamonds in the sky. Quinn chuckled sadly at her little song reference. Man, she was full of them. It had been an hour since Logan had left, and Quinn had calmed down quite a bit. Now, she just wanted a steaming cup of hot cocoa in her hand and a book in the other. Reading was Quinn's favorite pastime, her only escape from reality.

Just as she was getting comfy on her loveseat, the doorbell to her apartment rang. Quinn sighed, and with some difficulty, pushed herself off the couch and headed to the door. Who would be here so late? Maybe it was Logan, Quinn hoped. Maybe he had came back to say he was sorry and to promise to stay with her and not go on that stupid army thing. Quinn's heart raced and her hopes were up high. She even raised her head as she opened the door, expecting a tall blonde guy to be standing there. But her eyes only met the San Francisco sky, so Quinn lowered her head. And her entire world came crashing down.

"Santana." Quinn's mouth dropped open, eyes widening.

"Quinn." Santana stood there with a suitcase, her hair in a messy bun, and her makeup a little smudged.

"Wha…Wha…What are you doing here?" Quinn finally managed to choke out. She swallowed hard, all of a sudden self-conscious of her red, puffy eyes, and messy hair.

"Is he here?" Santana didn't even have to say his name for Quinn to know what she was talking about.

"No…he just left," Quinn suddenly started crying again. Saying the words allowed had made the situation too real, and reality liked to slap her in the face. Santana stepped inside the apartment, closing the door and leaving her suitcase.

"What's wrong, Quinn?" she asked softly. Quinn immediately broke down and started full-on sobbing. Her knees felt weak and she slumped to the ground. But before she reached the floor, Santana's strong arms caught her and wrapped her in a tight embrace. Santana carefully maneuvered them to the bedroom, where she helped Quinn lay down and pulled the blankets over her. Santana was unsure whether or not she should stay, but Quinn's heavy and continuous crying made the decision for her. Santana slid into the space next to Quinn, and wrapped her arms around her, rocking her gently. She could feel Quinn's hiccups against her body, and held her tighter, letting the blonde know that she was there for her.

Quinn liked the feeling of Santana's arms around her. It was a feeling of protection, of safety. It was a feeling she missed. Quinn snuggled closer into Santana, holding onto her as if her life depended on it, thankful for the brunette and her support.

Santana watched the blonde carefully, her mind running wild. What had happened? What had made Quinn like this? Santana wanted to ask, but now was not the time. Santana brushed some hair off of Quinn's face and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"I've got you," she whispered in Quinn's ear. Her soothing voice seemed to calm Quinn down, and Quinn's body became more still, her breathing more even. After what seemed like hours of watching the blonde, Santana felt her eyes drooping, too. She gently kissed Quinn on the forehead, her soft lips brushing the part where Logan had kissed Quinn just hours before. Quinn sighed at the contact, liking Santana's full lips better Logan's chapped ones. She knew they would have to talk in the morning, but right now, nothing mattered but the two of them.

The two girls fell asleep together, wrapped in each other's arms, just as they had done years and years ago.

* * *

**A/N: Someone asked me if Logan has read Quinn's books. And *SPOILER ALERT* he hasn't. It may seem rude for Quinn to be writing about her love for Santana when she is supposed to be marrying Logan, but then again, Quinn isn't perfect. She's got her own flaws and insecurities. The fact that Logan hasn't read Quinn's books will be explained in the next chapter. And it will play a very important role in Quinn and Santana's relationship in the future. So, please, stick with me! And thank you so much for all the reviews! You guys are the best!(:**


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn woke up to the sound of Santana's gentle snoring. She was wrapped tightly by the Latina's tan arms, her head in the crook of Santana's neck. Quinn's heart fluttered as she breathed in Santana's smell of cinnamon. She leaned back to stare at Santana's face. The brunette looked peaceful, a small smile on her lips, her chest rising up and down. Quinn thought she looked beautiful, even with the messy bed hair. Absentmindedly, Quinn began drawing lazy patterns on Santana's arm, staring at the beauty in front of her,

"Stop staring at me," Santana murmured, her eyes still closed.

Quinn blushed and giggled. "But you're so beautiful, San. It's impossible not to."

It was Santana's turn to blush. Slowly, she opened her eyes to meet Quinn's hazel ones. The little flecks of green in the blonde's eyes seemed to sparkle in the morning sun that was just beginning to peek through the window. Not knowing what to say, Santana pressed her lips against Quinn's nose as a thank you for the compliment. The two stared at each other in silence, sharing loving looks.

"You stayed," Quinn finally whispered, breaking the silence. Her voice sounded fragile and vulnerable.

Santana only hugged Quinn tighter and whispered in her ear, "Anything for you, Quinn."

Quinn grinned happily and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. Her heart was full if love and happy thoughts. A few minutes passed before Santana decided to break the silence again, this time with something more serious.

"Can we talk now?" she asked hesitantly. Quinn sighed in defeat; she had hoped Santana would forget the whole thing. Quinn opened her eyes, rolled away from Santana, and sat up, facing the Latina.

"Ok," she said.

Santana studied Quinn for a minute, then sat up, too, opposite the blonde. She scooted closer and crossed her legs so that their knees were touching. The brunette took Quinn's hands in her own, and gently massaged little circles on them.

"Why were you crying last night?" Santana asked bluntly. There was no point in beating around the brush; Santana wanted to know the entire truth.

Quinn gulped back the tears that were already forming in her eyes and took a deep breath before telling Santana everything that had happened the night before. Logan arriving home with takeout, the talk, Logan leaving. Santana didn't say a word, but listened intently to Quinn, showing the blonde that she had her back.

When Quinn was finished with her story, her eyes were already red. She looked at Santana, a hurt look etched deep into her face. "Why did Logan leave me? Am I not worth all of America? Does he not want to marry me?"

Santana could see how insecure Quinn was. She could see that Quinn was damaged, her low self-esteem and her flaws making her question everything. Santana knew Quinn's past from reading her books, and she knew Quinn wasn't perfect, but Santana loved her that way. She wanted more than nothing to kiss Quinn's goodbyes away, to make love to her and tell her that she was perfect in Santana's eyes. But Santana settled for leaning forward and hugging Quinn tightly. She brushed some blonde hair off of Quinn's face, whispering, "You are worth more than the entire universe put together, Quinn."

Quinn seemed to calm down at Santana's calming voice and her gentle words. She hugged Santana back warmly and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks, Santana. You're the best," she said.

Santana smirked. "Of course I am. Now why don't you clean yourself up and I'll go and make breakfast, ok?" Quinn nodded, and Santana kissed her forehead one last time before heading towards the kitchen.

Quinn got off the bed and stretched. Man, was she tired. After taking a quick shower and changing, Quinn made her way to the kitchen and was surprised to find a plate of bacon and eggs waiting for her. Her mouth watered at the smell, and she jumped for joy at the sight. She looked like a little kid on Christmas Day. Santana smirked.

"How'd you know I love bacon?" Quinn asked, surprised.

"Well you seemed to mention it a lot in your first book," Santana recalled.

"Wait what?" Quinn almost choked on her bacon in shock.

"Uhh..." Santana almost regretted mentioning the books. "Ikindareadthefirstthreebooksinyourseries."

"What?" Quinn asked again.

Santana took a deep breath. "I read the first three books of your series, _Love_."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..." Santana now felt a little awkward. She grabbed a plate, put some bacon on it, and sat down opposite of Quinn at the kitchen table. She slowly chewed her food, trying not to be too loud, staring down at her plate.

Some minutes passed before Quinn cleared her throat. "So...do you like them?"

"Huh?"

"The series," Quinn clarified.

"Oh," Santana said. "Um, only the third book," she blushed.

Quinn nodded, smirking. "Of course."

"Well, I bet Logan didn't like that one," Santana said back sarcastically.

Quinn fell immediately silent. She stared down at her plate and gulped, pushing pieces of bacon to one side. She hoped she didn't look as guilty as she felt.

"Oh my Gods," Santana whispered. "He didn't read them."

It was more of a statement than a question. But it rang with truth. Quinn bit her lip and nodded slowly, still staring at the table, scared of looking at Santana's expression.

"Why?" Santana whispered, curious. It took awhile for Quinn to gather up enough courage to respond.

"Logan...well...he..." Quinn started.

"He what?" Santana asked, a little impatient.

"He doesn't exactly, er, support, my dream of being an author," Quinn explained.

"What do you mean?" Santana pushed on.

"He thinks I can do better. That I can make more money. I mean, I got a Masters in Library Sciences at Stanford. Logan thinks I should 'use those talents' for something more useful, instead of being an author. He thinks I'm taking it way too easy," Quinn scoffed.

Santana kept silent, letting the information soak in. Quinn took her silence as on opportunity to keep talking.

"But I mean, writing is what I love doing. I've always dreamed of being a writer, and now I'm living that dream. I couldn't be any happier. I don't care about the money, as long as I'm doing what I love and what makes me happy," Quinn said.

Santana understood. "So why doesn't Logan read your books?"

"It's his way of saying that he doesn't like my career."

"Well, that's stupid," Santana scoffed.

"It is. But he's stubborn that way. He just keeps thinking that I'm not trying hard enough or whatever. And that I should be doing something more with my life. It's the only thing we've really fought about and haven't been able to solve yet. And I know he hates reading, too. He doesn't have the time to pick up a book, being in the army and moving around and all that."

Santana let out a breath. She was secretly happy about what she had just learned, but of course, she quickly pushed those thoughts away for being too shallow. "Well, I think you should be able to do what you want. It is your life, after all."

"Thank you," Quinn said sincerely.

"But what would happen if Logan did read your books?"

Quinn sighed. "I don't know. Personally, I hope he doesn't read them. They started off as a way for me to escape, you know? You had just left me and I was so confused and all over the place. I was a mess. So I started writing down my entire life story in poems and letters and all that. It was kinda therapeutic for me, like a guilty pleasure."

"But still, isn't kinda rude? I don't know, you're basically lying to him, but telling everyone else the truth."

"I guess...it's just...my publisher loved them and told me to keep writing more. So I did. It just all came out; I wasn't thinking about the consequences."

"You know, if Logan reads them, he'd be crushed. He'll know you've been lying to his face, that you had an affair and that you love me."

"I still do."

Santana's breath caught in her throat and she blushed at Quinn's words. Her heart sped up at Quinn's confession. Leave it to Quinn to make her all flustered and shy. Santana still loved Quinn, too, but she didn't feel like this was the right time to say that.

"But Logan..."

"Can we just forget about him?" Quinn snapped. "He's gone, he's not gonna be back in awhile. Let's go out, do something fun. I don't know; it's San Fran!" The blonde was tired of talking about Logan; she just wanted to forget everything. She knew that what she was doing was wrong: playing two people at the same time. It was wrong to do that to Logan, or Santana. But Quinn couldn't help it. She loved them both...maybe one over the other...but still, she couldn't let either of them go. They were both so important to her. Gods, what had she gotten herself into? She was going to be in so much trouble if Logan found out. But right now, he wasn't here, and that didn't matter. Only Santana did. Quinn would just deal with her problems later, when the time came.

"Actually, I had plans for today," Santana said.

"Oh yeah, you never answered me when I asked why you were here," Quinn suddenly remembered.

Santana smirked. "Yeah, 'cause you practically dropped dead crying the minute you saw me." Quinn blushed.

"Anyways," Santana continued. "My mom's sick and she's been moved to some hospital in SF, so I'm here to visit here."

"Oh San, I'm so sorry!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Please, whatever," Santana scoffed. "She's barely my mom, anyways. She disowned me when I came out of the closet. I've barely talked to her for 10 years."

"Oh...I'm sorry," Quinn said again, this time with a little softer voice.

"It's ok," Santana replied. "My brother made me go visit her, so whatever."

"Do you want me to go with you? I mean, for support or something?" Quinn asked timidly.

"Well..." Santana thought about it for awhile. It wouldn't hurt, would it? Besides, Quinn would be there for her when Santana's mom went all homo on Santana.

"Sure," she finally said. Quinn clasped her hands together excitedly.

"Yay! Come on, let's go!" Quinn grabbed Santana's head and pulled her out the door. Santana laughed at Quinn's excitement.

* * *

The hospital was tall and white. Typical. Santana had never been fond of hospitals. She spent a lot of time in them as a child because of all the fights she got into. Santana hated how white everything seemed; it was all too much. The walls, the bed sheets, even the doctors' clothing. Plus, she hated needles and shots. Even at 27 years old, she was still afraid of shots.

After Quinn had parked, the two girls walked toward the main entrance in silence. It was a nice Sunday morning, quiet and peaceful because of Thanksgiving Break.

"Hi, how may I help you?" the receptionist asked as Santana approached the counter.

"Hi, I'm here to visit Maria Lopez," Santana said, trying to hide the hate she had for her mother.

"And you are...?"

"Santana Lopez, her daughter," Santana replied, her nose wrinkling in disgust at her words.

"Of course, follow me. I will show you the way."

"Wait," Santana called. "Can she come, too?" She pointed towards Quinn. The lady nodded and opened the door for the two girls.

"Just walk all the way down this hallway. The room is the very last one to the left."

Quinn and Santana both nodded and thanked the lady. As they neared Maria's room, Santana stopped to face Quinn.

"Could you wait here?" Santana asked. She pointed to some nearby chairs. "Just stay here till I come out."

"Sure," Quinn said, respecting Santana's wishes. She plopped herself down on one of the squishy chairs, opened a magazine, and started reading.

Santana looked at Quinn one last time, took a deep breath, and walked into the room.

Maria Lopez was a small, skinny woman. Time had weathered her once beautiful features, and diabetes had been especially cruel to her. She was covered in wires and needles were everywhere on her body. Santana hadn't seen her for so long; she barely recognized this old, sickly lady that was her mother. Maria's chest rose up and down slowly; it seemed hard for her to breathe. Seeing her mother like this made Santana choke up. She didn't want to admit it, but she regretted all the years she had spent hating on Maria. It was only now that Santana realized that Maria could die soon, and she wouldn't have a mother anymore. As a child, Maria was the most important person in Santana's life; her dad was always working and never at home. Maria had taught Santana well, fed her well, supported her, until the day she disowned her. But Santana was ready to forgive her mom for the past; she just didn't want to lose her so soon.

"Mami?" Santana asked cautiously.

"Santana?" Maria opened her eyes and found her beautiful daughter staring down at her. "Oh, mija, oh mija, I am so glad you're here."

"Me, too," Santana whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Mija, I'm so sorry," Maria started to cry, too.

"It's ok, Mami, I forgive you," Santana didn't like seeing her mom cry. Usually, Maria was a strong woman. She had practically raised her family by herself.

"No, Santana, you don't understand. What I did was so wrong. How could I disown you? You are my daughter, my beautiful daughter, and I will never be able to forgive myself for what I've done to you," Maria admitted.

"Mami, don't be so hard on yourself. It means a lot that you're apologizing now," Santana said.

"No, it's too late. I was so stupid for not accepting you for who you are. I don't care if you're gay or not, I should've been more supportive."

"Really, Mami, it's ok..."

"I'm sorry."

"I know. Me too."

"We lost so much time," Maria sighed.

"We have time now," Santana shrugged. She brought a chair up to Maria's bed and sat beside her, holding her mom's hand and stroking it.

The two spent the next hour talking, reconnecting, sharing their stories, and trying to make up for the past.

* * *

Outside, Quinn was becoming impatient. She had been sitting in the same chair for over an hour and had read all the magazines in the waiting hall. Twice. She'd played all the games on her iPhone, listened to a bunch of songs, and went to the bathroom twice. But Santana hadn't come out yet. Quinn sighed and stood up. She walked to Maria's room and was about to knock on the door when she heard talking inside.

"So, mija, anyone new in your life?" Quinn could tell from the weak voice that Maria was speaking.

"Well..."

"Oh Santana, you can tell me. I'm your mom."

"Well, yeah there is someone." Quinn's heart quickened at the words. Was Santana going to say what Quinn thought she would say?

"A girl?"

"Yes, Mami, a girl."

"Good for you, Santana. I'm proud." Quinn could almost see Santana smiling at her mother's words. She guessed that they had made up and overcame their differences. She was just glad that Santana had fixed her relationship with her mother.

"So, tell me about her," Quinn heard Maria say.

"Well, she's beautiful. She's the most beautiful girl in the world. She's got a great mind and a great body..."

"A little TMI, mija," Maria chuckled. Quinn could hear Santana's beautiful laugh, too.

"Well, anyways, there's just one problem."

"What's that, mija?" Quinn pressed her ear closer against the door, nervous for Santana's response.

"I'm sorta in a relationship. And she's sorta engaged..." Santana said slowly. Quinn's eyes closed; she could feel the guilt weighing her down.

"Oh mija," Maria gasped.

"Mami, I don't know what to do. I'm going to break up with Jamie the second she gets home from Spain, but I don't know about Quinn and her fiancé. I just don't know," Santana whispered in a small voice. Quinn's heart broke at Santana's sadness. She knew she was hurting Santana. Quinn decided she would make it up to Santana, to prove her love for the brunette.

"Do you really love Quinn, Santana?" Quinn held her breath as Santana responded.

"I do, Mami. I really love her," Santana replied. Quinn's heart beat faster with joy. Those words were all she really needed to hear. She knew exactly how she'd prove her love for Santana. But now she just continued listening to Santana's conversation with her mom.

"Well then, mija, I think if you guys were meant to be, you will be. You'll figure it out, mija. I can tell you're really in love with her. But just know that I will always love you. No matter what. I'm not making that mistake again," Maria whispered.

"Thanks, Mami. I love you, too, and I hope you get better soon. I can't lose you now," Santana pressed a kiss to her mother's forehead and gathered her stuff. At that, Quinn ran back to her chair and picked up a magazine, trying to look like she hadn't eavesdropped on their conversation.

A few moments later, the door to Maria's room opened and Santana stepped out. Her eyes were puffy and red. Quinn stood up from her chair and walked over to Santana, wrapping her in a huge hug.

"You ok?" she breathed in Santana's ear. Quinn felt Santana nod against her shoulder. Quinn decided not to push Santana any further; the brunette seemed too wrapped up in her own thoughts.

"Come on," Quinn said, pulling at Santana's hand. "I have a little surprise for you at home." Santana raised her eyebrows, but Quinn kept silent.

"Thanks for waiting," Santana finally said. She seemed more alive, anxious for Quinn's "surprise."

"Anything for you, S," Quinn replied as they got into the car. The car ride back to Quinn's apartment was spent in silence.

The second they both entered the apartment, Quinn's lips were on Santana's, pushing the brunette against the front door, hungrily kissing the Latina's full lips.

"Woah, slow down there, tiger," Santana smirked. "I know you wants in on all this, but what about my surprise?"

"This is your surprise," Quinn licked her lips seductively. "I love you, Santana. Always have, always will. Let me prove it to you," Quinn whispered as her fingers trailed down Santana's face. Santana's breath quickened; she could already feel herself getting wet. Gods, the things Quinn did to Santana. Santana nodded slightly, and Quinn gave her a gentle kiss, tasting the cinnamon on Santana's lips. Then she continued her attack on those lips, sucking on Santana's bottom lip, which earned a moan from the brunette. Santana slipped her tongue into Quinn's open mouth, exploring the inside. Quinn let out a seductive moan as their tongues battled for dominance. She could feel her Santana's warm, slick tongue on hers, and moved her hands to Santana's neck, pulling the brunette closer. Santana let her hands roam along Quinn's back, getting dangerously close to Quinn's ass.

Quinn only broke away for air. Gasping heavily, she whispered hotly into Santana's ear, "Let's move this to the bedroom." She pulled Santana to her room as fast as she could, not wanting to waste any time.

As they entered the bedroom, Quinn ripped off her sweater and Santana's shirt, throwing them to the floor. The two quickly removed their pants, too. Santana laid down, and Quinn straddled her around the hips. She continued kissing Santana, occasionally moving to Santana's jawbone or licking her earlobe. Santana was moaning loudly, now, enjoying this aggressive side of Quinn. Quinn started pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses along the brunette's neck. She smirked as she gave Santana a hickey, only to sooth the pain with the pad of her tongue.

"Just fuck me, Quinn," Santana groaned. Quinn removed Santana's bra and her own tank top, both now only in their panties. Quinn kissed Santana on the lips again, her hand working its magic on Santana's breast, kneading it and occasionally pinching the rock-hard nipple. Santana let out an embarrassingly loud moan when Quinn slipped her leg in between Santana's legs, humping her up and down and making Santana's hips buckle with pleasure.

Quinn started licking Santana's other breast, biting her nipple and giving Santana just the right amount of pain and pleasure. Quinn could feel Santana's wetness already soaking through her panties. Quinn gave Santana's boobs a final lick before kissing her way down to Santana's inner thighs. She could smell Santana's arousal, which made her even more turned on.

"Gods, you're so wet for me," Quinn growled. Santana only moaned in response. Quinn removed Santana's panties as well as her own, so the girls were both completely naked. Quinn leaned back to admire her work: Santana lay there, a gleam of sweat shining on her forehead, her legs wide open, waiting for Quinn.

Quinn immediately plunged her tongue into Santana's wet pussy, drinking in Santana's taste. Santana's hips bucked up at the feeling of Quinn's tongue inside of her. Quinn entered and re-entered Santana with her tongue, licking all of Santana's juices. Santana groaned in pleasure, her hands entwined in Quinn's hair, pushing the blonde's head closer to her and spreading her legs wider, allowing Quinn more room to lick Santana. Quinn removed her tongue only to push two fingers into Santana, her thumb rubbing Santana's clit. Santana gasped in surprise and moaned in appreciation. Quinn pulled out only to plunge in faster and harder. She could feel Santana's climax coming.

"Come for me, baby. I want you to scream my name as you do," Quinn rubbed Santana's clit harder and faster.

Santana rolled her head back in pleasure. Quinn continued pushing further and deeper into Santana, and even added a third finger. Finally, Santana couldn't take it anymore-

"QUINNNN!" Santana screamed as her orgasm rippled through her body. Quinn kept her fingers inside of Santana, feeling Santana's cum envelop her fingers. As Santana came down from her high, breathing heavily, Quinn gently removed her fingers and licked each digit clean, moaning at Santana's taste. Santana watched Quinn with heavily-lidded eyes. As soon as Quinn was finished, Santana flipped them over so that she was on top.

"My turn," she growled and kissed Quinn passionately. The blonde moaned, already turned on and wet...

The two made love again that night.

And again.

And again.

Until finally, they both fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

On the other side of the country, in a little bookstore near the army base in Florida, Logan picked up a small book called _Love: The New._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm really sorry if you don't like the direction this story is heading, or the way I've written the characters. This is all new for me since this is my first fanfic. So, I will try my best, but it's really hard to please everyone! Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! You guys always make my day!(:**

* * *

"What are we doing?" Santana asked. It was the morning after, a lazy Sunday, just about half past ten. Santana and Quinn were sitting on Quinn's loveseat, Santana in Quinn's lap and her body perpendicular to the blonde. Quinn was hugging Santana around the waist, while Santana draped her arms around Quinn's neck, nuzzling the exposed skin.

"We're watching TV, silly," Quinn giggled, but it turned into a moan as Santana started sucking on her pulse point. "But obviously, you're not." Quinn turned the TV off and redirected her attention to the full, soft lips on her neck.

Santana sighed and stopped what she was doing. She removed her hands from Quinn's neck and leaned back. Quinn whimpered at the loss. "No, Quinn, I mean, what are we doing? What are we?" Santana gestured at the space between the two.

"Another talk? Really?" Quinn raised an eyebrow. Santana looked at Quinn expectantly, which made Quinn sigh.

"Fine. We...we're..." But Quinn didn't have an answer to Santana's questions. Santana nodded in understanding, and moved to get up off Quinn's lap, but a pale hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Wait!" she called out. With a little difficulty, she pulled Santana back down to their original position, but their intimacy and closeness had vanished, so now there was a tense air between them. "Santana, I love you," Quinn started. "You know I do, and I love us. I don't know what we are, but I know how I feel about you."

"So why can't you be with me?" Santana gripped Quinn's hand harder, desperation clearly sounding in her voice.

"You know why. Logan. And you have Jamie," Quinn stated sadly. Santana's face completely fell at the rejection, which broke Quinn's heart. Quinn could see the tears appearing in those chocolate brown eyes. "Santana..." Quinn tried to stroke the Latina's hand, but Santana pulled her hand away quickly, clearly hurt.

"You know, I was going to break up with Jamie. After reading your books, they made me realize that I was still in love with you. That I never let you go. I'm breaking up with her when she comes back from Spain," Santana confessed.

"Santana," Quinn said again. "I can't just leave Logan like that. We've been through so much together. You know that, you've read my books. It's not that simple."

"All you have to do is break up with him. Then we could be happy; we could be together forever. Seems pretty simple to me," Santana deadpanned. Quinn's breath hitched at the thought of her and Santana together forever.

"But..." Quinn tried to find the right words. She took a deep breath and started over. "Santana, I'm scared. I'm truly, truly frightened. When you and me happened, you made me feel something I've never felt before. And that confused me. It was all so new to me, which scared the hell out of me. I just don't want to lose you or Logan. I don't know what to do," Quinn cried out desperately.

"If you keep juggling both of us at the same time, you'll lose us both," Santana reminded her.

"But what if I break up with Logan for you and then you break me? What if I lose you because I chose Logan?" Quinn's insecurities were rising up again.

Santana grabbed Quinn's hands again, stroking them and trying to relieve Quinn of her stress. She gave the blonde a reassuring smile. "First of all, I'd never break you, or lose you, or hurt you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did. And even if you choose Logan, I'd still like to be a part of your life. You're important to me, Quinn."

Quinn's heart fluttered at the words. The two girls settled down into a deep silence, both too entwined in their own thoughts. Santana's hand kept rubbing circles on the back of Quinn's hand.

Santana was the first to break the silence. "Why can't you break up with Logan?" she asked.

"It would hurt him," Quinn stated the truth.

"But do you still love him?"

"I do."

"And are you still in love with him?" Santana inquired.

"I..." Quinn's voice faltered as she realized the truth. Was she still in love with Logan? The past few years, she felt that they had been drifting apart because of how often Logan was absent.

"And do you still love me?"

"Of course."

"And are you still in love with me?" Santana's voice was now barely a whisper, her heart was beating fast. She looked into Quinn's hazel eyes and leaned forward, anxious for Quinn's response, which would either make her or break her. No matter what though, Santana couldn't help but hope that she would hear what she wanted to hear.

Quinn leaned forward too, so that her forehead was touching Santana's. She breathed heavily, her hot breath grazing Santana's lips.

"I still am," the blonde whispered.

"Then I think the choice is clear," Santana whispered back. The feeling of their breaths mixing together was enough for Santana to close the distance between their lips and pull Quinn into a slow, sweet kiss. Their lips met as if it were their first time; sparks flew as moans escaped. Soft lips brushed against each other before pulling away to breathe.

Quinn's head was spinning, not just from the kiss, but also from her own thoughts. It was obvious to her that she had just chosen Santana. Which meant she had to break up with Logan. That thought alone was terrifying, but Quinn was willing to take the risk, especially if that meant she could finally be with Santana. But Quinn was still scared. There were so many what-ifs, so many things that could go wrong. Was this the right choice? Should she do this? Was she sure that Santana would never leave her? How would Logan react? Quinn was absolutely terrified of losing Logan; he was her best friend. He was safe and easy, one of the reasons Quinn agreed to marry him. But he didn't give Quinn butterflies in her stomach like Santana did.

Oh, Santana. The Latina that stole Quinn's heart. She could wear a trash bag and she'd still be beautiful in Quinn's eyes. The sashay of Santana's hips was mesmerizing, and her smile lit up the whole room. Quinn could stare into her eyes forever and never get bored. Yes, Santana. This was the girl that Quinn would do anything for. Even if that meant taking one of the biggest risks in her life. Quinn was absolutely sure that she wanted Santana and nothing more, and that she'd never be happy until Santana was by her side. So, that meant that there was only one thing left to do.

Break up with Logan, her best friend, who would probably overreact and scare the fuck out of Quinn. He'd be pissed at both girls, Quinn was sure, and who knows what he may do. Quinn didn't want her best friend mad at her. She still needed him in her life. But Logan would probably not want to speak with Quinn ever again. And Quinn would have to deal with it. She'd have to suffer the pain knowing that she lost her only best friend. But Quinn was willing to do this for Santana. And only Santana.

Speaking of Santana, the Latina was staring at Quinn. After their kiss had ended, Quinn had fallen into a trance, surrounded by her own thoughts. But Santana had a glossy, faraway look in her eyes as she watched Quinn, for she, too, deeply wrapped up in her thoughts. Santana was elated to hear that Quinn was still in love with her. Santana was still in love with Quinn. Santana loved everything about Quinn, the way she bit her lip when she was nervous, or played with her hair when she was thinking. The way her eyes lit up in the sunlight, and her wink that always turned Santana on. And she was a goddess in bed, of course. Santana loved waking up to her in the mornings, all the shower sex and the cuddling, everything with Quinn was perfect.

"Ok," Quinn finally whispered after minutes of silence.

Santana was interrupted from her thoughts. "Ok what?" she asked.

"Ok, I'll break up with Logan. But not now, no, I need time."

Santana's face broke out into a huge grin. She felt the weight of the sky being lifted off her shoulders, and her heart swelled with emotion.

"Thank you, Quinn, I'm so proud of you..." she kissed Quinn on the forehead.

Quinn smiled a small smile, but she sighed. "I feel so guilty," she admitted.

"Don't Quinn, you're doing the right thing," Santana reassured her.

"Am I? I feel wrong. I've hurt so many people. I'm a horrible person," Quinn cried out. She looked into Santana's chocolate brown eyes, and Santana stared back with certainty.

"Don't say that, Quinn. You are human, you make mistakes. And now, you're fixing them. And you're perfect, at least in my eyes."

"But Logan..."

"...will be fine," Santana finished Quinn's sentence. "Trust me, Quinn, breaking up with him will only make it less painful. If he found out somehow or somewhere else..." Santana didn't even want to finish her statement.

"Shit," Quinn flinched. "My books." Santana could see Quinn panicking, her hazel eyes darting all over the place.

"You said he doesn't read them," Santana took hold of Quinn's hand, giving her support and reassurance.

"He doesn't, but what if he does?"

"Quinn, don't worry. Why don't you break up with him tonight? It gives you time to prepare yourself and there's no way he can read your books by tonight."

"But over the phone? That's harsh," Quinn objected.

Santana realized that too and sighed. "Yeah, that is." Though she wasn't totally fond of Logan, she didn't want him to have a shitty breakup over the phone with Quinn. Santana knew how important Logan was to Quinn, and she didn't want either of them to endure more pain. There was already enough hurt in this situation. Logan deserved a proper breakup, like Jamie.

"I'll just wait till the next time he comes home. I just hope he doesn't read my books, like he said he wouldn't," Quinn sighed. Her forehead was etched with wrinkles of worry and stress. Santana used her fingers to smooth out the lines, to relieve Quinn from all her anxiety.

"You and Logan will be fine, Quinn," she whispered. "You guys deserve a proper breakup and if you want to wait till he's home, then I will fully support you in your choice."

"Really?" Quinn looked into the eyes of Santana.

"Really. I promise." And Santana sealed her promise with a chaste kiss on Quinn's lips. "Now," the brunette said playfully, pulling Quinn up off the couch, "since we are officially an _us_, let's give _us_ a try, hmm?" She winked and Quinn laughed. Santana had specifically avoided the word "girlfriend" because it felt wrong, since neither of them were broken up. Yet.

Santana looked around Quinn's apartment. It was now noon, and the sun was bright for a November in San Francisco. As Santana's eyes scanned the kitchen, she found what she was looking for. Letting go of Quinn's hand, she ran to the kitchen counter, grabbed something, and ran back to Quinn in the living room. Santana got down on one knee and revealed what she had taken: a single pink carnation.

"Quinn Fabray, will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" Santana asked, a smirk barely visible on her lips.

"Haven't we already gone on a date?" Quinn challenged, playing along, glad for the change in the atmosphere.

"Our first _official_ date?" Santana questioned back. Quinn giggled and accepted the flower.

"Yes, Santana Lopez, I would be honored to."

Santana got up off the ground and pulled Quinn into a kiss, their lips moving together in perfect sync.

"Wow, date hasn't even started and you're already kissing me?" Quinn raised a perfect eyebrow.

Santana shrugged. "Didn't want to be too cheesy and cliché."

"You already are, with all that getting down on one knee and the whole flower thing."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"No, I'm not!" Santana pouted, giving Quinn her huge puppy-dog eyes.

Quinn sighed. How could she resist those eyes? "Fine," she scoffed, but placed a quick kiss on the Latina's lips. Santana grinned in triumph and pumped her fist in the air.

"Thank Gods it's not snowing, like in New York," she commented as she looked outside. It was actually a very nice day, perfect for a "first" date.

"You don't even live here, how are you gonna take me on a date?" Quinn asked, confused.

"What do you think iPhones are for?" Santana shot back. Quinn laughed and went to change into a cute blouse with a cropped jacket and skinny jeans. When she re-entered the living room, she caught Santana checking her out shamelessly.

"Santana," Quinn coughed. "My eyes are up here." She pointed to her own eyes.

"Well, my eyes are down there," Santana deadpanned, ogling Quinn's goodies. Quinn just rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately, I didn't pack that many clothes," Santana said wistfully.

"You'd look good in anything," Quinn said shyly. Santana blushed and looked down at her attire: a long red-sleeved shirt and ripped black skinny jeans with rhinestones on the butt.

"Quinn Fabray, a charmer as always," Santana winked, and Quinn rolled her eyes again, embarrassed.

"Come on, Q, where are your keys? I'm taking you on a date, so I'm driving." Quinn tossed Santana her car keys and grabbed her purse.

"Race you to the car, S?" Before Quinn could answer, she was already out the front door.

"Cheater!" Santana called after her. She grabbed her own purse and locked the door as quickly as she could before following the blonde.

* * *

Santana first took Quinn back to the Chinese restaurant where they had first met. Memories came flashing back as they took their first steps into the restaurant. Coincidentally, they were met with the same waiter. Though it had been years, the waiter seemed to recognize the two. He smiled.

"Ah, is good see you two again. We have same table, is ok?" the Asian man asked, gesturing towards the table for two. Santana nodded and pulled Quinn's chair back, allowing Quinn to be seated first.

"Cheesy," Quinn muttered with a smirk on her face. Santana pretended to be offended and lightly slapped Quinn on the arm.

"Bitch please, Santana Lopez is NOT cheesy. Or cute, or whatever," she said with a huff and she sat down in her own seat.

"Whatever you say," Quinn winked. It had been forever since Quinn had laughed so freely or had this much fun. The two ordered the same dishes that they had last time they were here. As they waited for their food, Santana whipped out her iPhone 5 and began madly typing on her little screen.

Quinn watched with interest as Santana looked down at her phone with concern. After a few more minutes of rapid typing, Santana's look was replaced with one of content smugness.

"What?" Quinn asked, intrigued.

"Nothing, nothing," Santana waved it away. This made Quinn even more curious, but before she could ask again, their food arrived and they ate together in silence.

"Ugh, mother fucker," Quinn muttered. Santana looked up at the cuss word.

"Woah, did Quinn Fabray just cuss?" Santana asked, her head tilted and a smirk on her face.

"I can't get these chopsticks to work," Quinn admitted. She looked helplessly at her two long sticks that didn't seem to work together. "Seriously," she added as a dumpling slipped from the hold of her chopsticks and fell back on the plate. Santana giggled at Quinn's adorable face, which was full of concentration. Quinn sighed and ended up poking the dumpling with one chopstick, like a one-pronged fork. Santana laughed again. She placed her hand on top of Quinn's which made Quinn look up at the brunette.

"Babe, there's a fork right there," Santana pointed to a tightly wrapped napkin.

"Oh," Quinn's face blushed with embarrassment. Santana giggled at Quinn's cuteness. Her embarrassment was just too adorable. Santana reached over the table and unwrapped the napkin, revealing a silver fork and knife inside. Then she pried the chopsticks out of Quinn's hand, placing a quick kiss to it before putting the fork in the blonde's hand.

"There, all better," Santana smirked. Quinn smiled, her face turning red, and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, baby."

"Mmhmm. Anything for you, Quinn," Santana said playfully.

"Cheesy."

"Bitch."

The two girls finished their lunch with smiles on their faces, laughing their heads off and forgetting the world around them.

* * *

"1…2…3…OPEN!" Santana whipped her hands off Quinn's eyes and jumped in front of her, excited for her reaction.

"Ohmigosh, Santana…" Quinn was at a loss for words, and Santana mentally patted herself on the back, proud of herself.

The girls were standing inside the Yerba Buena Ice Center in San Francisco, a fresh, clean rink of ice in front of them. Along one side of the ice rink were huge windows, as tall as the walls. Sunshine shone through the windows, lighting up the ice and making it sparkle. Santana stood in front of Quinn, holding two pairs of brown rental skates, a smile on her face. Soft music was playing in the background. Quinn swore she could hear Katy Perry's "California Gurls" playing.

"Where is everyone?" Quinn asked, realizing for the first time that she and Santana were alone.

"I booked the ice for ourselves," Santana grinned.

"How?"

"With the power of 4G and Google," Santana laughed.

"You're amazing, Santana," Quinn laughed, too.

"I know I am. Now come on, let's get these skates on!" Santana handed Quinn her pair and the two sat down on the bench to lace them up. _Thank Gods these aren't blue,_ Santana thought as she smiled to herself at the memory.

"How'd you know my size?" Quinn asked when the skates fit her perfectly.

Santana only shrugged and winked.

Once the two were done with their skates, Santana held her hand out for Quinn and led the blonde to the rink entrance. Santana got on the ice first and helped Quinn out. But suddenly, Quinn's foot slipped and she came tumbling down, pulling Santana with her.

"Ahh!" Santana groaned as she felt Quinn's body on top of her.

"Well, this is déjà vu," Quinn giggled. Santana smiled too at the memory and pulled Quinn down for a chaste kiss.

"Now get me up, my ass is getting cold," Santana said.

"Want me to warm it up?" Quinn asked playfully, winking. Santana's breath stopped, and she blushed at Quinn's flirtiness. But she shook off the comment with a laugh, and stood up on the ice.

"Wait right here," Santana said mischievously. She turned around and skated to the other end of the rink, fully aware that Quinn was checking out her ass, which made her sway her hips more. When Santana came back, she held a bag in each of her hands, her smile growing bigger and bigger in her face.

"What's in those bags?" Quinn asked curiously.

"You'll see. Come on," Santana put both bags in one hand and used the other to pull Quinn to the center of the ice. When they got there, Santana took out two towels from the bags and sat them down on the ice. Quinn raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"We're gonna paint!" Santana exclaimed, pulling out four colors of paint and a variety of different-sized paintbrushes.

"On the ice?" Quinn asked in disbelief.

"No, on each other," Santana deadpanned and rolled her eyes. "Of course we're painting on the ice! Don't worry, the Zamboni will clean it up after us. I had to pay extra for this, you know, so you better not put it to waste!"

Quinn laughed, and took a paintbrush from the package. "Bet you I can paint the Golden Gate Bridge faster than you can paint the Statue of LIberty," she teased.

"Oh, you're so on!" Santana said back. The two girls quickly sat down on their towels and got to work.

* * *

"Ew, that looks like Frankenstein with a really bad makeover," Quinn laughed as she looked at Santana's art after an hour of painting.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not all artistic like you," Santana rolled her eyes and nodded at Quinn's perfect copy of the Golden Gate Bridge, which sparkled from the smoothness of the ice. Quinn just laughed again and pulled Santana in for a slow kiss on the lips. Quinn slipped her tongue in Santana's mouth, and explored the roof of her mouth. She moaned at the feeling of Santana's tongue against hers as they fought for dominance. Santana cupped Quinn's face and pulled her closer, continuing to taste Quinn's strawberry chapstick. The two girls only broke apart when breathing became a necessity. Santana looked into Quinn's hazel eyes.

"I love you," she whispered into the frosty air. Santana could see her breath turn to mist in the coldness.

"I love you, too," Quinn whispered back, and pulled Santana in for another passionate kiss.

After another hour of skating laps around the rink, finding the music box and changing the song multiple times, and trying new tricks and falling on their butts, Santana and Quinn were ready to go home. Santana had repacked their paints and dropped off their skates at the rental skate counter. Both girls were slightly out of breath, with rosy cheeks and pink noses from the cold. But they were happy, truly happy, with being with each other, not caring about anyone or anything else at that moment. Santana and Quinn left the ice rink holding hands, their bodies immediately warming up as they stepped under the late-afternoon sun.

"Thank you for this date, Santana. It was the best I've ever had," Quinn said honestly, looking straight into Santana's warm eyes.

"You're welcome, Quinn. I'm glad I came here, and I'm glad I have you now," Santana kissed Quinn on the tip of her nose. But in the back of both of the girls' minds, a little voice reminded them that Quinn and Santana were both still not single. Yet. But the two ignored the voice and focused on the present. Once again, Santana opened the passenger door for Quinn before slipping into the driver seat. As Santana started up the car, Quinn turned on the radio, and "California Gurls" came on.

_"I know a place_

_Where the grass is really greener_

_Warm, wet and wild_

_There must be something in the water_

_Sippin' gin and juice_

_Laying underneath the palm trees_

_The boys_

_Break their necks_

_Try'na to creep a little sneak peek_

_at us"_

Santana sang along playfully, winking at Quinn and giving her a warm smile. Her voice was beautiful, and Quinn grinned at the Latina's cuteness. She joined Santana in singing along with the radio, both of their gorgeous voices mixing together to create a sound worthy of an eargasm.

Finally, they reached Quinn's apartment. Santana gave Quinn back the car keys, and the two walked up to the apartment door with their fingers intertwined, laughing and enjoying each other's company, giving each other quick pecks on the lips. Quinn unlocked her apartment door. But as the two stepped into the building, the world came crashing down.

Logan was sitting at the kitchen table, all five books of Quinn's series stacked on top of each other; _Love: The Paradise_ was in his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Santana immediately dropped Quinn's hand in surprise. The two girls stared at Logan, as if in a trance. Logan stared back at them. It was quite dark in the apartment; the sun was just setting and none of the lights were turned on. Not a single sound was heard, except for Quinn's beating heart, which made an elephant sound quiet.

Before the atmosphere could become too unbearable, Logan broke the tension by snapping Quinn's book closed. Hard.

The rough noise seemed to wake Santana and Quinn out of their shocked daze. Santana stepped in front of Quinn in a protective stance, feeling her inner Snix taking charge. Quinn, on the other hand, was beyond frightened and tried to make herself as small as possible behind the Latina's back. Quinn felt herself swelling at the sight of Santana in front of her. She was truly Quinn's knight in shining armor.

"Quinn…" Logan began. His voice was very quiet, and it sort of broke off at the end, almost as if he had been crying. Quinn's heart immediately filled with guilt at the sound of his voice. He seemed so vulnerable, so weak. Not like the strong Logan that Quinn was used to. Logan opened his mouth to speak again, but he couldn't find the right words. His heart was too much of a mess; his mind was too filled with jumbled-up, confusing thoughts. Finally, he sighed and dropped the book he was holding on top of the rest of the series. Slowly, he stood up from his chair, drawing up all 6 feet of his height. In the darkness, he seemed taller, his muscles looked bigger. As he cautiously walked toward the two girls, his shadow sauntered behind him, making him look bigger, more intense. His thin lips were drawn into a straight line, his eyes carefully guarded. Logan's heavy steps echoed off the apartment walls as he came closer and closer to where Santana was standing. He didn't even stop when he came right up in front of Santana, and Santana thought he would crash into her, but at the last second, he moved slightly to the right and continued forward to more steps. Logan reached his hand out toward the light switch near the front door. The apartment brightened, but the mood was still dark.

Santana and Quinn had both turned to the right, watching Logan's every move, expecting him to burst out in rage at any moment. With Logan so close to her, Quinn felt intimidated. Now that the lights were on, she could see his red eyes, and it made Quinn feel more guilty and scared. But while Quinn was trying to hide and disappear, Santana kept her head held up. Even though was shorter than both of the blondes, her confidence and Lima Heights Adjacent attitude made her seem much taller. She had to keep strong. For herself. For Quinn. For the two of them.

Logan turned to Quinn. He reached past Santana and grabbed Quinn's hands. Quinn gave a surprised gasp, but she did not pull away.

"Quinn," Logan whispered again. He held onto Quinn's hands as if his life depended on it. "Quinn, you love me, right?"

"I…I…" Quinn felt overwhelmed, her emotions were all mixed together. She glanced at Santana, but quickly turned back to Logan. "I did," she managed to choke out.

"But you still do, right?" Logan's eyes looked straight into Quinn's, trying to find some answers for himself. Quinn could barely meet his eyes. She kept her head bowed in guilt and shame. Her body shook with quiet sobs. Santana wanted to reach her own arm out and comfort Quinn, but she was too scared to ruin this moment. It was the moment of truth.

"I…don't know anymore," the blonde girl whispered truthfully to the floor. She didn't even try to look at Logan anymore; she was too scared to see the expression on his face.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Logan asked incredulously. He shook Quinn's arms gently, as if trying to rid her of her confusion. "We're getting married! Of course you love me!"

"I do. Just not as much," Quinn shook her hands free from Logan's grip and turned to Santana, who was standing there with a shocked expression on her face, her Snix persona almost gone. She was surprised and secretly glad at Quinn's confession, her heart practically soaring at Quinn's words. Quinn took Santana's hand in her own, and Santana's heart fluttered at the gesture.

"I found someone new," Quinn stated simply. She looked at the brunette, her eyes full of love, almost forgetting that Logan was in the room. Santana smiled shyly, her cheeks blushing.

But Logan was not impressed. He took Quinn's hands again, a bit rougher this time, forcing Quinn to face him. "Quinn, you barely know her. What about us? We've known each other for over 20 years! We're getting married! You can't just throw away all that we have for some stranger that you don't even know!"

Santana felt her chest flare with anger at his words. Snix was taking charge again. But before she could lash out at Logan, Quinn said, "I know, Logan. I'm sorry." She broke out into fresh new sobs. "It's just…Santana makes me feel special, and she gives me all these feelings that I've never felt before." Santana's heart swelled and her ego grew at these words.

"And I…?" Logan asked with hesitancy.

"You may have given me feelings, too. But that was so long ago. Now I just don't feel complete with you. It's not the same as it was 20 years ago. We aren't the same couple we used to be," Quinn sighed.

"I always knew our relationship was a time bomb just ticking away," Logan tried to joke, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. "But seriously, Q…"

Santana felt a surge of jealousy when she heard Logan using that nickname.

Logan continued. "You've got to snap out of this, Quinn."

"Snap out of what?" Quinn asked confusedly.

"Snap out of this…phase. This fantasy. You've just missed me, that's all. I know I've been away quite often, that's why we're not as close anymore. So you turned to the nearest person and pretended to love them just so that you could feel love again. But Q, I'm here now. So, please, just snap out of it," Logan looked at Quinn expectantly, confident in his assumption.

But Quinn was horribly offended. Her eyes burned with rage and she wrenched her hands from Logan's. "What do you mean "pretended?" I didn't pretend anything! Ok, so maybe I was feeling lonely with you gone all the time, but I would never, EVER, pretend to love someone. I love Santana; I truly love her, and I am 100% positive that I do!" Quinn raised her voice. She grabbed Santana's hand as if to prove her love, and Santana could feel her heart growing bigger with every one of Quinn's words. It was obvious to Santana how much Quinn loved her, and Santana loved Quinn back just as much, if not more.

Logan shook his head. "I don't buy it. She left you, Quinn! She's not worth it!" His voice, too, was louder, angry and enraged.

"She's worth more than the whole world, that's what!" Quinn shouted, gripping Santana's hand tighter.

"I bet you don't even know her favorite color!" Logan shot back, desperate for a good comeback.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? So what if I do? So what if I don't? All I know is that she's been here when you haven't; she helped me when you left me, too! She means the world to me. And you say you're here now, but I know that the second I end up choosing you, you'll leave again, right back to your fucking army base with your fucking army friends, and you won't even give a single damn thought about your fucking fiancé back home!" Quinn breathed heavily. The room was quiet after her outburst. Santana's eyes were wide open; she had never seen the blonde so pissed before, and she had never heard Quinn cuss so much. But at the same time, Santana was proud of Quinn for standing up for herself and defending what she believed in.

Logan looked a little taken back at Quinn's rage, too, but he was too stubborn to give up yet. He took a step closer to Quinn, his eyes narrowing. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "At least I won't turn you into a little _dyke_," he spat.

Quinn's eyes bulged open; her heart shattered into little pieces. She could barely believe what she had heard. Sexuality was never something that she and Logan talked about. They had always danced around the subject. Well, it was mainly Logan that did. When one of his friends brought it up, he had always desperately tried to change the subject. If the word "gay" or "lesbian" or even "transgender" was heard on the news, the channel would be changed. Newspaper articles about sexuality were thrown away and never spoken of again. Quinn always thought that the subject made Logan uncomfortable, so she had never pushed it with him. But now she knew. He was a homophobe. And that broke Quinn's heart. She felt like she didn't really know her fiancé at all. Logan had always seemed like a nice guy, one who fully supported everyone and everything. All those years together with him, how could Quinn not have noticed he was a homophobe? She felt stupid. There was no way, no way in frickin' hell, that she'd marry a homophobe. Even if it was her best friend since forever, Logan. It disgusted her to think that people could hate on gays.

But at Logan's insult, Santana exploded. She was fully in Snix mode now. "Who do you think you are?" she shouted. "Fucking bastard, always leaving Quinn. And so what if you were fucking best friends since birth or whatever. No one gives a shit! You may be her best friend, but I am her best lover, and I took care of her when you weren't there. You're always away on some army shit, and you don't even give a fuck about what Quinn thinks. Who did Quinn dedicate all her books to? Oh yeah, that's right, me! Who was there when you left her a few days ago? Me! Quinn loves me, and I love her back, too. I make her happy. We belong together. Why would she even want you, you fucking homophobe?" Santana sneered. "You're just a fucking assho-"

"STOP!" Logan roared, and he raised his hand, about to slap Santana. Santana flinched at the hand, her Lima Heights attitude immediately disappearing.

"Don't!" Quinn shouted. She had moved her body in front of Santana, protecting the brunette from the slap. Her arms shot out in a defensive stance. Santana just stood there frozen, not moving a muscle.

Seeing Quinn crouch so protectively in front of Santana triggered something in the back of Logan's mind. His eyes cleared from the anger he had been feeling. He looked at his raised hand in surprise, as if he didn't even know he was about to slap Santana. Logan lowered his hand, his breathing heavy.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his head bowed, ashamed of his actions. "I didn't mean to lose my temper. I-I…My anger blinded me. I'm so sorry, I would never-"

"How could you?" Quinn interrupted him. Logan just looked down again, his face full of guilt. "You know what, I don't even want to know. You disgust me, Logan." Quinn slid her engagement ring off her finger and put it in Logan's hands. "Get out of my house. Now." Her voice was steely cool, and Logan could sense the danger in her tone.

"But-"

"Don't you dare touch Santana, or me, again. We're done, Logan. Goodbye." Quinn opened her apartment door and pushed Logan outside, shutting the door in his face. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes, only opening them when she heard Logan's car drive away. The apartment was quiet; Santana was still rooted to her spot. Quinn's heavy breathing turned into sobs as she realized what had just happened. The intensity of that night's events had just hit her, and she cried loudly in response.

Quinn's loud sobs shook Santana from her own shock. She walked to Quinn and put her arms around the blonde, making comforting sounds and whispering sweet somethings in her ear. Quinn held onto Santana tightly; Santana's soothing words were already calming her down. The brunette moved the two to Quinn's bedroom, where she helped Quinn lie down. Quinn was still sniffling quietly.

"Shh…it'll be okay, Quinn," Santana comforted her as she brushed a strand of blonde hair from Quinn's face, peppering her face with kisses. Santana kissed Quinn's forehead first, then her nose, and two cheeks, then finally, her mouth. Santana's soft lips met Quinn's in the most delicate way possible. It was a kiss full of love and support and sweetness. Santana could taste the saltiness of Quinn's tears on her lips. Slowly, she pulled back, savoring the strawberry taste of Quinn's chapstick on her mouth. "I'm going to make some tea, ok?"

"Ok," Quinn whispered breathlessly, watching Santana leave her room. She felt so lucky that she had the brunette to help her. Santana was everything to Quinn; she was the most important person in her life right now. She was everything Quinn could ever ask for, and more. And Quinn was so thankful, so grateful, for the Latina's presence, that as soon as Santana came back with the tea, Quinn took the tea from Santana's hands, set it on her nightstand, and then grabbed Santana's neck and give her deep, passionate kiss. Her tongue brushed Santana's bottom lips ever so slightly, begging for entrance, and the brunette opened her mouth, allowing their tongues to battle for dominance. The kiss quickly became heated, and Quinn lied down on her bed again, pulling Santana down with her. Santana pressed her body flush against Quinn's, feeling her nipples harden through her thin blouse. Santana moaned into the kiss, tasting Quinn on her tongue. The two girls broke apart, breathing heavily and desperate for air. Santana rolled off Quinn and lay down next to her. She turned her head to look at the blonde, her eyes black and full of lust.

"What was that for?" Santana asked, a small smirk on her lips. She liked it when Quinn was aggressive like that.

"A thank you," Quinn smiled back.

"For what?"

"For being there for me when you know…for everything."

"You are very welcome," Santana smiled, leaning in to kiss Quinn again. She rolled back on top of Quinn, her center meeting Quinn's, and the two gasped in unison. Santana started rocking back and forth, rolling her hips and grinding down into Quinn. She leaned forward and started sucking on Quinn's pulse point. Quinn moaned.

"Santana, please," she pleaded.

"Please, what?" Santana smirked. Quinn was so wet for her, and she loved it.

"I want you inside of my tight, wet pussy. I want you to make me come so bad, Santana," Quinn purred, using her sex voice. Gods, Santana loved it when Quinn talked dirty. She smiled and got to work, fulfilling Quinn's request.

When the two were finally done after making love countless of times, they fell asleep in each other's arms, tangled in their love for one another.

The tea was no longer steaming. Instead, it sat cold on Quinn's nightstand, cold like the San Francisco night sky that was already fogging up the window.

* * *

It was the morning after. Santana and Quinn had woken up, had a quickie in the shower together, and were now sitting at the kitchen table, eating a breakfast of bacon and eggs that Quinn had cooked. The morning had been quiet; each girl was wrapped up in her own thoughts. The two had silently agreed not to talk about last night's incident, for it was too fresh in their minds and they needed time to process it. So, the girls had tried their best to avoid another deep talk.

"So…I've been meaning to ask…" Santana started. Quinn watched her and waited for her to continue, munching on a juicy piece of bacon.

"I was supposed to fly back to New York today, but I don't want to leave you alone. And so I was thinking…doyoumaybewannacomewithme?" Santana rushed the last couple of words, nervousness fluttering in her chest. She took a big gulp of water from her cup, hoping to calm down her nerves.

"Um…what?" Quinn blinked.

"You…me…New York…today?" Santana choked out again. Gods, why was she so nervous?

"You want me to fly with you back to New York today?" Quinn asked. Santana nodded.

"What about my ticket?" Quinn worried.

"Don't worry, I'll buy it," Santana assured her.

"But-"

"Aw, come on, Quinn. Just let me buy it. I gots a little extra mula that I wouldn't mind spending on a pretty girl like you," Santana gushed.

"Aw, Santana, what a charmer," Quinn blushed. She leaned across the table to nuzzle Santana's nose and give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Only for you, Q," Santana smiled. She finished her last egg and stood up to bring her plate to the kitchen sink.

"Ok," Quinn finally said.

"Ok, what?" Santana was confused. Quinn just rolled her eyes, chuckling at Santana's forgetfulness.

"Ok, I'll go to New York with you. But just till the end of Thanksgiving Break, cause I have a meeting with my editor on the following Tuesday," Quinn informed the brunette.

"Yay!" Santana forgot about washing her plate and ran back to Quinn who was still sitting at the kitchen table. Santana lifted Quinn onto the table and kissed her gently, but with so much love. "I just want to take you right here, right now," she whispered seductively, her tongue barely brushing Quinn's lips.

"Then do," Quinn whispered back.

And so, Santana did.

* * *

After Quinn had packed everything, the two had taken a taxi to the airport. It was weird for Quinn; taking a taxi was not common in California at all. On the other hand, Santana found it weird that they seemed to be the only taxi on the highway.

Fortunately, Santana's flight was pretty empty, so she had managed to buy an airplane ticket for the seat right next to her own. For the rest of the six-hour flight, Quinn and Santana sat together, happily wrapped in their own little world. They talked about random things, like the latest celebrity news and their newest obsessions. But they avoided anything that had to do with Logan. They just weren't ready.

Still, being with Santana made Quinn truly happy. Quinn loved seeing Santana laugh. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. She could listen to it all day and not be tired of it. Quinn taught Santana all the jokes and riddles she knew, and in return, Santana shared stories of her life as a teacher.

"Oh my Gods, freshmen can be so annoying!" Santana laughed.

"What do you mean?" Quinn tilted her head in confusion. "I loved my freshman year!"

"Well, the guys in my class are constantly trying to hit on me," Santana huffed.

Quinn just rolled her eyes. "Well, who wouldn't? You're such a hottie; it's so hard to resist." Santana blushed at the compliment.

"Well, anyway, there's this guy named Dylan. And he's pretty popular. Plays starting quarterback on the freshman football team. So, one day, the students were working on a worksheet I gave them, and I was walking around the class helping those with questions. And I walked by Dylan's desk, but he didn't know because he was talking to his friend Sam. And ugh, and I don't even wanna say it," Santana wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Aww, come on Sannie, tell me! Please?" Quinn pouted and used her puppy dog eyes.

Santana looked at the blonde, growing red at the nickname. _Gods, that's so unfair_, she thought. How could she resist those eyes? And that pout? Santana kissed the pout away and continued with her story.

"Well they were talking about people they'd like to bang. And of course, I was their number one 'person I'd wanna butt-fuck,'" Santana used her hands to quote. She shuddered at the memory.

Quinn, on the other hand, burst out laughing. She almost fell over in her seat, which gained a couple of disapproving looks from nearby passengers.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Quinn pretended to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Come on, it's not that funny!" Santana defended.

"Yeah, it is!" Quinn was in hysterics. "I mean, can you imagine you and some 14-year-old…?"

"EW! GROSS! Ew, no, no, no. Gods, that image is disgusting and majorly disturbing," Santana shuddered again.

"It's ok. I'd like to butt-fuck you, too," Quinn said and fell over in laughter again. Santana had to chuckle at that joke, too.

"Why am I even telling you this?" Santana shook her head, smiling. "By the way, you're the only person I'd like to butt-fuck," she whispered in Quinn's ear, licking the shell of her earlobe. Quinn's smile faded and was replaced with a look of lust and love. She turned her head and captured Santana's lips with her own, biting softly on the brunette's bottom lip.

Santana moaned as they broke apart for air. "By the way, my favorite student, Samantha, is in that class. She was the one that introduced me to your books."

Quinn's eyes widened with shock. But she immediately became guarded, for the books reminded her too much of Logan. Santana noticed this too, and quickly changed the subject to something else, like about the time when one of her freshman students stole a car and crashed into the front doors of Safeway, then ran all the back to school. Stories like these made Quinn forget about her worries, and she was thankful that Santana was doing this. The rest of the plane ride was spent at ease; the two girls continued to make each other laugh and enjoyed each other's company, oblivious to the world around them.

Quinn sighed contently when Santana fell asleep on her shoulder halfway through the trip. Quinn nuzzled closer into Santana and fell asleep, too.

* * *

"OMG, it's snowing!" Quinn laughed excitedly as she looked around her. Everything was white, the roofs of the cars, the patches of grass, the tips of people's umbrellas.

"Jeez, Quinn, you sound like such a child," Santana rolled her eyes.

"Well, excuse me for living in No-Snow-San-Fro," Quinn playfully shot back. She and Santana were outside the airport, waiting for an empty taxi. The New York airport was pretty busy for a late Monday night, especially since it was near Thanksgiving. People noisily chatted amongst themselves, cars honked at each other, and the booming voice of the loudspeaker kept calling out the plane times. Santana shyly grabbed Quinn's hands, hoping to warm them from the cold air. Quinn quickly glanced at Santana and blushed.

The two girls eventually got a taxi and soon enough, they arrived at Santana's apartment. Quinn held her breath in; this was the first time she'd be in Santana's home.

Santana's apartment was slightly bigger than Quinn's, but more crowded with furniture and other belongings. It was plain in color, but full of decorations. The living room had two long white couches, a small love seat, a coffee table, and a widescreen TV mounted on the wall. The entire kitchen was brown, for everything there was made of wood. The table seated four; the counter was clean and shiny. Quinn could see beautiful golden roses in the center of the table. They sparkled like the sun, even though there was no light coming through the window. Just the soft sounds of snow lightly hitting the house.

But what caught Quinn's eyes were the photographs. They were all over the place, on the walls, on the countertop, below the TV. There was even a framed picture resting against the vase of the golden flowers. Quinn looked carefully at the pictures, trying to make out what they were of. In almost all the pictures, there were two girls, a brunette and a blonde. But not Quinn. A different blonde…

And that's when Quinn realized.

This was Jamie's apartment, too.

* * *

**A/N: We'll be hearing more of Logan and Jamie soon! And of course, more Quinntana! Stay tuned! And thank you all for the wonderful reviews. They always put a smile to my face(:**

**BTW, the Dylan thing and the stolen car that Santana told Quinn about are both true things that actually happened at my school haha(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Thank you for being so patient, you rock!(:**

* * *

Santana noticed Quinn eyeing the pictures on the walls. She could see the panic arising in Quinn's eyes. Quickly, Santana dropped her suitcase and took Quinn's hands in hers, forcing Quinn to meet her eyes.

Santana looked straight into the hazel eyes she loved. "It's ok, Quinn. Don't worry. I'm going to break up with Jamie when she gets home, remember?"

Quinn still looked unsure. She sighed, dropping her gaze, and went to sit at the kitchen table. Santana followed her and sat opposite the blonde. Quinn picked up the picture that was resting against the flower vase. "I just...I don't know. I feel like I'm ruining everything. You two look perfect together, and here am I breaking you up. I mean, am I even worth it?" Quinn's hazel eyes were blurred with tears. Her breakup was obviously still fresh in her mind, and her insecurities were running high.

"Shh," Santana whispered, rubbing her fingers in soothing circles across Quinn's hand. She leaned forward across the table. "Don't say that. You're worth the world to me. No, more than the world. You're worth more than the whole universe put together."

"Thanks, Santana," Quinn smiled. She also leaned forward, pressing her lips against Santana's in a heartwarming kiss. As they broke apart, Quinn rested her forehead against the brunette's, sighing heavily. "It's just, I don't know. I feel bad for breaking Logan's heart. I feel guilty. Was I wrong to do that? I don't feel like a good person..."

"Quinn, we all make mistakes. It's okay. Logan will come around, trust me. I'll make sure he does. I just want you to be happy, Quinn. You are a good person. You deserve it," Santana answered honestly, looking directly into her lover's eyes.

Quinn sniffled and gave the Latina a weak smile. "Thanks. I'm sorry for loading all that crap onto you. I'm so insecure; I hate it. It's just..."

Santana stopped Quinn's rambling with a kiss. "That's what I'm here for. You can talk to me about anything, you know that right? We'll work together on your problems and on mine."

"I'm so lucky to have you," Quinn gushed. She brushed a strand of Santana's hair off her face, cupped her chin, and pulled her in for another kiss. This one lasted longer, their tongues dancing across each other's lips.

"Come on, let's go to bed," Santana whispered against Quinn's lips. She pulled Quinn out of the kitchen and into her bedroom. Once on her bed, Santana continued kissing Quinn, tasting Quinn's strawberry chapstick with her tongue. Santana ran her hands along Quinn's sides, her hips, her legs, stroking her body gently, but passionately. Quinn responded with such erotic moans that made Santana's heart flutter. Wasting no time at all, Santana removed Quinn's shirt and bra, as well as her own, raking her eyes over Quinn's pale body.

"You're beautiful," she whispered. "You truly are." Santana could visibly see Quinn blush as she leaned down to suck on Quinn's nipple, giving each one the same amount of attention. Quinn continued to moan in pleasure, her hands stroking Santana's hair. She felt her breath catch in her throat as Santana dragged her tongue along Quinn's body, dipping it in her belly button, until she reached the line of her pants. Slowly, Santana unbuttoned them, and got rid of the rest of their clothes until both of the girls were stark naked. Santana kissed Quinn's lips again before moving down. Panting heavily, she took in Quinn's unique smell, placing wet kisses along the insides of Quinn's inner thighs. By this time, Quinn's hips were canting up wildly, her breathing heavy.

"Please, Santana," she begged. Santana grinned and dived in, her tongue lapping up Quinn's juices. Santana poked her tongue inside Quinn's pussy, her nose rubbing the blonde's clit.

"Oh! Oh, fuck, fuck..." Quinn moaned, which only made Santana wetter. She continued thrusting into Quinn with her tongue, moaning at the delicious taste of Quinn, going harder and faster, and occasionally nibbling Quinn's clit.

"Fuck, Santana, I'm gonna-" Quinn screamed as she was sent over the edge, her body rippling as she saw stars. Santana licked all of Quinn's juices up before moving back up Quinn's body, giving Quinn a passionate kiss. Quinn moaned as she tasted herself.

"I love you," Santana said.

"I love you, too," Quinn whispered back. Suddenly, she rolled over so that she was on top of Santana. "Now it's my turn," she purred seductively.

The two girls made love till late at night, before falling asleep on top of one another, exhausted.

* * *

The next morning, Santana was already up and cooking breakfast by the time Quinn walked through the kitchen door.

"Morning," Quinn stifled a yawn. Santana chuckled.

"Someone's up late, for a change, hmm?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, what are you doing up so early, Santana? I always wake up before you. I was all lonely when I woke up this morning," Quinn pouted.

"Aw, sweetie, don't do that. It'll wrinkle your beautiful face," Santana teased, kissing Quinn's pout away. Quinn stuck her tongue out in response.

"Whatcha making?" the blonde asked, peering over Santana's shoulder.

"Breakfast," Santana rolled her eyes. Quinn just laughed and shook her head, grabbing two coffee mugs and filling them with fresh coffee from the steaming coffee maker on the kitchen counter. Setting them on the table, she walked back to the stove, where Santana was standing.

"Smells good," she said, kissing Santana on the cheek. "I always loves me some bacon."

"And I loves me some Quinn," Santana winked, smiling crookedly.

"Aw, what a charmer."

"Shut up."

"But it's adorable."

"No it's not."

"You're so cute!"

"Stop it!"

"Seriously, you're _adorkable!_"

"Quinn, do you want bacon or not?"

Quinn shut up at this. Santana smirked, filling two plates up with crispy bacon and eggs. Quinn immediately went to work, chowing down her bacon as fast as she could.

"Dude, slow down, you're gonna choke," Santana warned.

"Sho? I rub vaykin," Quinn said with a mouthful of food.

"What?"

"I said, 'So? I love bacon,'" Quinn replied.

"Yeah, and I love you, so I don't want you to go all choking me." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Charmer."

"Shut up."

* * *

After breakfast, the two girls were resting lazily on Santana's couch, watching TV. Santana had curled up next to Quinn, throwing a blanket over the two.

"It's so cold in New York," Quinn commented, snuggling closer to Santana.

"Mmhmm," Santana agreed. "I liked California's weather better."

"Yeah, but at least you guys get snow," Quinn stared dreamily out the window, watching the snowflakes lightly fall to the ground.

"It's not that great," Santana shrugged. "Makes the sidewalks and the roads all slippery. And getting it all over your clothes is worse. It's like taking an ice-cold bath."

"But it's so pretty. I love the snow. One day, I'm gonna build a snowman. Or maybe an igloo. I haven't decided," Quinn tilted her head in wonder.

"You're such a little kid when it comes to snow," Santana chuckled. Quinn poked her tongue out. After a few minutes of silence, except for the TV that was still playing, Santana raised her head from Quinn's chest.

"What?" Quinn asked at the sudden movement.

"I just realized. Thanksgiving is this Thursday," Santana said.

"Oh yeah! You're right," Quinn realized.

"So, I was thinking...my brother and his family are staying in New York for the holidays. Do you maybe want to have them come over for dinner?" Santana asked nervously.

Quinn smiled. "Really?"

Santana nodded.

"Of course! That would be great," Quinn said honestly.

"Great," Santana smiled, her dimples showing. "Now I have to go shopping for food. You'll help me cook, right?"

"Of course, my love."

* * *

Later that day, Santana called her brother to invite him over for Thanksgiving dinner.

"'Sup, sis?" Mychal said through the phone.

"The ceiling, that's what," Santana replied. She heard him laugh at the other end of the line.

"Okay, so what's really up?"

"Well, I know this is kind of late, but do you and your family want to come over for Thanksgiving dinner?" Santana asked.

"Sure. Your apartment? At 6?"

"Mhm."

"What do you want me to bring?" Mychal questioned.

"Alcohol," Santana said. Mychal laughed again.

"Of course, sis. So, you'll be cooking all by yourself? Are you sure?" Mychal sounded a little skeptical.

"Oh no, Quinn is helping me."

"Quinn?" Mychal asked. "I thought you were with Jamie?"

"Oh...right, I forgot to tell you...uh...it's a long story. I'll tell you when you come over," Santana said into the phone, thankful that Mychal couldn't see her blush right now.

"Okayyy, but you better explain, missy! See you Thurs!" Mychal was about to hang up when Santana spoke again.

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"I...uh..." Santana couldn't find the right words.

"You what?" Mychal asked.

"I just wanted to...uh...thank you for making me visit Mom," Santana said nervously. Fortunately, this was a phone conversation, so Mychal couldn't see her cheeks growing red. She felt awkward thanking her brother, and almost a little guilty that she didn't listen to him.

"No prob, Santana. I'm guessing you guys fixed everything?"

"Yeah, we did," Santana smiled at the memory.

"Good. Alright, I gotta go. Bye, sis!" Mychal hung up the phone, and Santana breathed a sigh of relief. She walked back to the living room, where Quinn was straightening up the couch.

"All good?" Quinn asked, looking up as she heard Santana walk in.

"Yep. He's coming over Thursday at 6," Santana relayed the information to her.

"Great! Now let's go shopping for food!" The blonde grabbed both of their coats and dragged Santana out the door.

* * *

All of Tuesday and Wednesday were taken up by cooking and preparing for the dinner, with the occasional food fight and sex. Quinn and Santana were wrapped in their own little bubble of happiness. Quinn almost forgot about Jamie. She even swore that some of the pictures were disappearing, but she didn't mention it to Santana.

Half an hour before Mychal and his family were set to come, Quinn and Santana were rushing to finish the dishes. The turkey was in the oven, the gravy was steaming, and Quinn was busily chopping vegetables to make a stew.

"Hey Quinn, I'm gonna go change. I'll be right back!" Santana yelled over her shoulder as she took off her apron and rushed to the bedroom.

"Ok, San!" Quinn yelled back. She stored Santana's apron into a drawer before continuing to cut up carrots and green onions for the soup. Quinn had already changed into the short green dress that she had worn the first time she had met Santana.

Santana quickly closed the bedroom door behind her. She changed into a long red dress that just brushed the floor. It was strapless and accentuated her tan skin. After applying light makeup and curling her hair, Santana grabbed a small box from her dresser and headed out the door.

"Oh my God," Quinn muttered. She couldn't stop ogling at Santana as Santana came sashaying through into the kitchen. Santana's red dress hugged her perfectly in all the right places, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Santana smirked, puffing out her chest with pride. "You look amazing."

"Thank you," Santana blushed. "So do you." Quinn smiled.

"The soup's about ready. Your brother should be here any second. I hope he likes the soup, well, I mean, I hope you like the soup, too. And Mychal's family. Yeah, the soup. Um..." Quinn prattled on, her eyes darting all over the place anxiously.

Santana smiled at how cute Quinn was.

"Don't worry, baby, you'll be just fine," Santana assured her.

"You sure?" Quinn asked nervously.

"Of course. Mychal's awesome. He'll love you; I just know it," Santana answered truthfully.

"I know, it's just, I'm so nervous. He's your brother, and I want him to like me and I want everything to be perfect, and..." Santana shut Quinn up with a kiss.

"Mmm," the brunette sighed contently, tasting Quinn's lips. "Don't worry, baby. Everything is already perfect. You are perfect."

Quinn's face relaxed at the words. "You sure?"

"Positive."

Quinn smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

"I um...I got something for you, by the way..." Santana chuckled nervously.

"Aw, Santana, you didn't have to," Quinn blushed.

"But I wanted to."

"Charmer."

Santana rolled her eyes as she took out the box that she had been holding behind her back. It was small and square, and Quinn's eyes widened at the sight. Her mind was running wild, thinking of all the possibilities of what could be inside that box.

"That's not a-"

"No, of course not," Santana laughed.

"Okay. Good," Quinn smiled back. She took the box from Santana's hand and opened it. Inside was a pair of emerald earrings that matched Quinn's eyes and dress perfectly. They sparkled even under the dim lights of Santana's apartment.

"Wow, Santana. They're gorgeous," Quinn breathed.

"You're welcome. Go put them on; I'll finish the cooking for you," Santana untied Quinn's apron from Quinn's body and stuffed it in the drawer with her own apron. Quinn ran to the bathroom to put on her new gift. When she returned, Santana whistled.

"Hot," she smirked, earning a slap on her butt.

"Charmer," Quinn deadpanned.

"Shut up."

As the two girls were about to kiss, the doorbell rang. Santana immediately went to the door to open it, with Quinn close behind her heels.

"Mychal!" Santana exclaimed, giving her brother a huge bear hug.

"Hey lil sis! Long time no see!" he grinned, returning the hug. "Ah, you must be Quinn!" he said, turning to the blonde. Quinn nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Mychal," she replied, shaking Mychal's hand.

"You too. This is my wife, Carla," Mychal, gesturing toward the woman next to him. She was Mexican and slightly taller than Quinn. Quinn shook her hand politely, offering her a small smile.

"And these are my twin kids, Alejandro and Javier," Mychal added. Two little boys poked their heads out behind Mychal's legs and smiled shyly at Quinn.

"They're so adorable!" Quinn gushed. Mychal and Carla laughed.

"But they're always looking for trouble," Carla smiled, shaking her head.

"Well, it's so cold outside! Why don't you guys come in?" Santana gestured toward the kitchen. The two little boys took their shoes off as fast as they could and raced each other to the living room, immediately plopping down on the couch and turning on the TV. The rest of the adults followed.

"So, Quinn, has Santana been good to you?" Mychal asked, teasing his sister's hair a bit. Santana rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, Mychal. She can be a handful at times," Quinn said with a straight face.

"Hey!" Santana slapped Quinn's arm lightly.

"Ow. I was just kidding," Quinn murmured. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Okay," she said a quickly pecked Quinn's lips. Mychal watched the exchange with interest, his head tilted slightly to the left. Suddenly, the oven beeped.

"Oh! The turkey's ready," Quinn exclaimed.

"Why don't you and Carla go and take it out?" Santana asked. Carla and Quinn left the living room, making small talk, leaving Santana and her brother alone with the kids.

"So..." Santana started, rocking back and forth on her feet.

"Let's talk privately in your bedroom," Mychal suggested. He turned to his kids. "You boys be good. Don't get into any trouble now, okay?"

"Okay," the twins said in unison.

Santana smiled and ruffled their hair. "There's cookies on the bottom shelf of the pantry," she whispered in their ears.

"I heard that!" Mychal called, who was already halfway to Santana's bedroom. Santana just smirked and followed him. As soon as they were in the room, Santana shut the door.

"So..." she said again, leaning against the closed door.

"You and Quinn," Mychal started, taking a seat on Santana's bed.

"Yeah?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"When did that happen. Last time I talked to you, you were with that other blonde, Jamie," Mychal said.

Santana sighed. She then proceeded to tell Mychal all about Quinn. Well, not _everything_, but most of the things. How they met, and then Logan happened, how she was with Jamie when she saw Quinn again, how they rekindled their relationship, and lastly, Quinn's breakup with Logan.

"Wow," Mychal whistled.

"I know, right?" Santana huffed.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Mychal asked.

"What do you mean?" Santana replied with a question.

"It's just...have you defined anything in this relationship? You live on opposite sides of the country, how's that going to work?"

Santana's face fell at the realization. "I don't know," she whispered sadly.

"I don't want you to mess this up. You guys already have gone through so much," Mychal said softly. Santana sighed and sat next to him on the edge of her bed.

"It's just, Quinn feels so right, you know? I'd do anything for her. I feel like she may be the one," Santana admitted.

"I know," Mychal nodded. "I saw how you two act together. You both obviously love each other a lot. I can see the love in both of your eyes. You guys practically glow."

"Really?"

"Seriously. You never had that look with Jamie. And personally, I already like Quinn a lot better than Jamie, and I just met Quinn."

Santana smiled. "Thanks, Mychal. Quinn will be happy to hear that." She laughed.

"Just promise me, you'll be careful, ok? You need to break up with Jamie as soon as she gets back," Mychal looked Santana straight in the eye.

"I was already planning on it," Santana replied coolly.

"Good." Mychal pulled Santana into a warm hug.

"Now come on, I wants to gets my eats on," Santana smiled. Mychal just laughed and followed his sister out the door and to the kitchen, where the table was already set up.

Mychal whistled. "Man, that looks so good."

"It was all thanks to Quinn's cooking," Santana gushed, giving the blonde a loving look. Quinn blushed.

"Santana helped me, though. And she made the gravy," Quinn said humbly.

"Well, everything smells good. Let's eat!" Carla said, calling her kids to come have dinner. They came running toward the kitchen with huge smiles on their faces and sat down at the kitchen table. The adults took out the wine that Mychal had brought, pouring themselves a glass each, and sat down. Carla refused to drink, for she was the designated driver.

"Ew, Daddy is drinking alcohol," Alejandro wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Ew," Javier agreed. "My teacher says drinking alcohol is bad for you."

All the adults laughed at the little boys' cuteness.

"How old are they?" Quinn asked Mychal.

"Six. They're in first grade," Mychal replied.

"They're so precious," Quinn commented, watching the twins with adoration.

"If only you knew..." Carla laughed.

"Can we eat now? We wants to eats now!" Javier exclaimed. Quinn laughed.

"I'm guessing, he got that from you?" she asked Santana.

Santana shrugged and tried to look innocent, but Carla ratted her out. "They love 'Auntie Sannie.' Absolutely adore her. I bet they have little crushes on her," Carla laughed.

"Well who wouldn't?" Quinn replied, looking lovingly towards the Latina. Santana blushed.

"Who's the charmer now?" Santana asked. Quinn just rolled her eyes.

The blonde said, "Alright guys, let's eat! But first..."

After a round of prayers and thanks, the group dug in. While Mychal and Carla were busy carving out pieces of turkey for their kids, Quinn looked at Santana.

"'Auntie Sannie?'" she asked, one eyebrow raised. Santana just rolled her eyes.

"What? They're adorbs," she defended herself.

"I know they are. I definitely want kids one day," Quinn said wishfully.

"Oh?" Santana asked.

"Well, that's a talk for another time," Quinn replied. The two girls filled their plates up with food and started eating.

The dinner turned out to be a success. The adults chatted happily about adult things, like jobs and the economy and stuff like that, while the kids joked around and played with each other. Quinn was enjoying herself; she wondered why she was so nervous in the first place. Mychal and his family turned out to be really sweet, and she loved how accepting and caring they were. When everyone had stuffed themselves with as much food as they could, the adults (except Carla) brought their glasses of wine to the living room and joined the twins in watching "Finding Nemo."

"Did you know they're making a "Finding Dory?" Quinn asked Alejandro.

"Really?" Alejandro's eyes lit up.

"Mmhmm," Quinn confirmed.

"That's so cool!" Javier cut in, before returning his attention back to the TV screen.

As the night came to an end, all the adults were slightly tipsy, except for Carla. It was almost midnight, and the twins had begged to "The Lion King" after "Finding Nemo" ended. Of course, neither Santana nor Quinn could resist their charm, and let them watch a second movie, despite the twins' parents' arguments. Before they left, the kids had given both Santana and Quinn a hug.

"It was really nice getting to know you, Quinn," Carla said as she put her boots back on.

"You too, Carla. I had a great time. Thanks for coming over," Quinn said, pulling Carla into a hug.

"Thanks for having us," Mychal hugged Quinn, too.

"We should definitely do this again," Santana smiled, hugging her brother and his wife.

"For sure. I know the kids will want to," Mychal smiled.

After hugging the twins again and promising to visit, the family left Santana's apartment, leaving the two girls alone.

"So...?" Quinn asked.

"Mychal absolutely loved you. And so did Carla and especially the kids. Wow, we Lopez's just can't resist your Fabray charm," Santana winked.

Quinn laughed. "And I can't resist all of you guys' Lopez charm. Those twins were just too cute."

"Well, I bet we'd make even cuter kids, hmm?" Santana flirted, as she started cleaning up the table.

"Oh yeah, totally. Hey, do you wanna finish that last bottle of wine with me?" Quinn asked, pointing to the last bottle that was standing on the kitchen counter.

"Sure!" Santana stopped cleaning up the table and grabbed the bottle. She dragged Quinn to the living room and turned on the TV. Quinn plopped down next to her, snuggling into Santana's warmness.

In the end, Santana ended up hogging the bottle and drinking most of the wine, but Quinn didn't care. She just liked spending more time with Santana. It was almost one in the morning when Santana and Quinn finally went to bed, not even bothering to finish cleaning up. Both of the girls were extremely exhausted, so they just quickly brushed their teeth and changed into their pajamas.

"Night, Quinn. I love you," Santana said as she gave Quinn a passionate kiss. "Thank you for an amazing dinner."

"Love you, too. And thank you for the earrings again. I think I might love them more than you," Quinn teased. Santana pouted, which quickly turned into a smile as Quinn kissed her lips, slipping her tongue into Santana's mouth.

When the kiss ended naturally, Santana rolled over to face the other way, letting Quinn be the big spoon. Quinn wrapped her arm around Santana and tangled their legs together. The two girls fell asleep, wrapped in their love for one another.

* * *

Santana groaned as the sunlight hit her face. It was the morning after. Turning around, she expected to see Quinn's body, but instead, she was met with a blue post it. Picking it up, she read:

_Auntie Sannie,_

_I'm out Black Friday shopping. I'm sorry I didn't bring you along, but you wouldn't wake up! I spent like half an hour trying to get you up, but you were totally out. But don't worry, I'll make it up to you. In more ways than one ;) Give me a call if you wanna join me!_

_Love,_

_Q_

Santana smiled at her nickname. She looked at the clock. It was only nine in the morning, which meant that Quinn probably hadn't been out for that long, considering that they went to bed at one. Santana usually didn't like Black Friday shopping. She hated the lines and the crowds, and the sales weren't that great, especially in New York. Usually, if she just flashed a little here and there, she could get a discount easily. There was really no point in going Black Friday shopping, so Santana took her time getting out of bed. She shot Quinn a text.

_S: Sorry, Q, don't really like Black Friday shopping. Come back soon! x_

When Santana walked into the kitchen, she had to do a double take. The counter and table were squeaky clean, and the dishes were neatly stacked in the dishwasher.

_Man, I love this woman_, Santana thought, her heart swelling. Santana couldn't wipe the smile off her face even if she tried.

Suddenly, she heard the door open and close. Wondering why Quinn was back so early, she walked towards the door in confusion. But when she saw who it was, her heart dropped.

"Hey Jamie."


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm sorry I missed Thanksgiving," Jamie said while dropping her bags on the ground. "How was it?"

Santana silently thanked the gods above that Quinn had cleaned up the Thanksgiving mess, or else it would have led to a lot of awkward questions, ones that Santana just wasn't ready for. "Oh, it was good. Mychal and his family came over." It wasn't completely lying, right? Jamie didn't need to know _everything_. Or at least, not yet.

"Good. I'm sorry that I had to leave you alone for so long, and especially around the holidays," Jamie said sincerely as she hung up her coat on the coat rack. There were still several snowflakes stuck in her long, blonde hair, and Jamie ruffled her hand through her tresses, trying to get rid of them. As Santana watched, she was instantly reminded of Quinn, who was out Black Friday shopping, and who had the same colored hair as Jamie. Santana gulped down her guilt.

"Um...well, I went to visit my mom," Santana replied nonchalantly. Of course, Santana didn't mention the whole hooking-up with Quinn again and everything that had happened after that. After all, innocence was bliss, wasn't it?

Jamie, not noticing Santana's nervousness, wandered into the kitchen and sat down on a chair. Santana copied her movement and sat across from her.

"Oh. How is your mom, anyways?" Jamie asked.

"She's...pretty sick. But I'm glad I got the chance to talk to her...we're better now," Santana answered. Jamie, knowing about Santana's rocky relationship with her mom, nodded.

"I'm glad," Jamie smiled.

"Same here. By the way, how was Spain? How's your grandma?" Santana sat forward in earnest. The back of her mind kept reminding her about the other blonde in her life, but Santana decided that that issue could wait.

Jamie sighed. "My grandma's getting better. Or at least I hope so."

"Well, that's good. I'm glad," Santana smiled, resting her hands over Jamie's.

"Thanks," Jamie yawned. "Hey, do you have any leftovers? I'm starving. I barely ate on the plane."

"Of course." Santana rose from her seat and went to fish out some extra food from the fridge. She poured some juice for Jamie and herself while the leftovers were being heated up.

"Thanks, love," Jamie said as she grabbed her cup of juice. Santana almost choked at her words. She knew she needed to tell Jamie about Quinn. It was only fair.

"Um...Jamie, I-" Santana was quickly interrupted by the beep of the microwave, signaling that the food was ready. Sighing, Santana retrieved the food and set it on the table.

"When did you become such a good cook?" Jamie's eyes widened as she tasted the turkey. "You've never made such good food on Thanksgiving."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Well, gee, thanks," she said sarcastically, ignoring Jamie's first question. As Santana watched Jamie smile and enjoy the food, she decided that this wasn't the time to break the news to Jamie. Not now, not when Jamie looked so tired, yet happy to see Santana. Santana decided to wait before she talked about Quinn.

"So, what was Spain like?" Santana asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, it was amazing!" Jamie exclaimed excitedly, swallowing her mouthful of food before continuing. "Everything was so pretty! Here...I have some pictures..." Jamie pulled out her iPhone and showed Santana the photos. Santana's mouth fell open as she scrolled through the camera roll. Towering castles with detailed architecture, water so blue it was unreal, buildings that lit up in the night sky...it was Santana's most-wanted place to visit.

"You're so lucky! I wish I could've gone..." Santana pouted.

"I wish you could've gone, too. It's too bad you had to work instead. Spain is so beautiful, like you," Jamie smiled, which made Santana blush. She felt guilty, though, and she didn't feel right that Jamie was charming her so easily. _What about Quinn?_ Santana thought, but she quickly snapped out of it as she saw Jamie coming closer and closer to her face. Jamie leaned forward, about to kiss Santana's lips, but at the last second, Santana turned her face, so that Jamie's lips only brushed against the Latina's cheek. Jamie looked confused at the action, which caused Santana to clear her throat, trying to get rid of the awkwardness that surrounded them.

"Um...why don't you take a nap? You must be hella tired from that plane ride," Santana said, trying to look at everywhere but Jamie.

"Ok...sure," Jamie said slowly, not used to Santana's odd behavior. She rose up, grabbing her phone and her purse, and headed toward the bedroom.

_Shit, Quinn's stuff is in there!_ Santana thought. Jumping up, she grabbed Jamie's wrist before Jamie could leave. "Um, wait! Why don't you sleep on the couch?"

"The couch?" Jamie looked even more confused now.

"Uh...yeah," Santana cursed herself for being so inarticulate.

"Why would I sleep on the couch when I could sleep on our comfy bed?" Jamie questioned. Santana looked like a deer in the headlights as she tried to search for an excuse.

"Uh...um..." Santana racked her brain, trying to find an answer. Shit, since when did she get so tongue-tied? Jamie raised an eyebrow at the brunette, waiting for an answer. After what seemed like forever, an idea finally came to the Latina.

"At least, let me get the bed ready for you! I didn't make it this morning, so I should...um...go clean it for you. Uh. Yeah." Wow, how lame. Jamie smirked at Santana, rolling her eyes. She decided to humor them both and play along.

"Alright, Santana, go ahead," Jamie nodded as she went to the front door to get her suitcase. Immediately, Santana ran to the bedroom. She stuffed Quinn's clothes and luggage under the bed, trying to get rid of any evidence that Quinn had been there. She then ran to the bathroom, throwing Quinn's toothbrush, makeup, and hairpieces into random drawers as fast as she could. As she came out of the bathroom, she saw Jamie already standing in the bedroom. Upon Santana's arrival, Jamie turned around to look at the brunette.

"You clean up pretty fast," Jamie rolled her eyes at the messily-made bed with the wrinkled pillows and blanket. Jamie smirked.

"So I've been told," Santana replied sarcastically, a little out of breath. Thankfully, Jamie didn't notice anything. Setting her suitcase down, Jamie undressed until she was in her bra and panties, plopped down on the bed, and pulled the cover over her, yawning.

"I'll unpack later. Come cuddle with me?" Jamie pleaded, patting the empty space beside her. Santana's eyes widened. _Shit_. What was she supposed to do now? On one hand, Santana felt that this was wrong because she was with Quinn. Or, well, she wanted to be with Quinn. And Quinn only. She was kindof with Quinn? Yeah, that's better. But on the other hand, she didn't want Jamie to be suspecting anything. Not yet, at least. Jamie had just gotten back from Spain, and Santana didn't want to break up with her right away. It would be too much for Jamie. Santana sighed, not knowing what to do. Should she get into bed with Jamie or not?

After an awkward moment of silence, Santana finally made up her mind. Peeling off her shirt, she climbed into bed with Jamie. After all, friends cuddle, too, right? Plus, Santana was still pretty tired from the party last night. But as Jamie wrapped her arm around Santana, Santana couldn't help but think how wrong this felt. These were not the same arms that she wanted to be wrapped around her. They felt different, not as good as Quinn's. Not as comfortable, not as soft. But Santana stayed there, not wanting to hurt Jamie's feelings.

Jamie snuggled closer to Santana, but because she was tired, she didn't feel Santana tense up and go stiff. Instead, Jamie yawned and asked tiredly, "Hey, how come our pictures aren't up anymore?"

Santana startled, not expecting this question. She almost forgot that she had taken down the photos because they made Quinn uncomfortable. "Um..." Santana stalled. "I...er...well, they...I'll tell you later, ok? Let's go to sleep now." Santana internally hoped that Jamie would just agree. Fortunately for her, Jamie was too tired to argue, and so she nodded, and both of the girls fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Quinn impatiently stood in line at Nordstrom's, tapping her foot on the ground. She had been in line for almost an hour, and she had barely moved. Black Friday shopping in New York was even worse than in San Francisco, and it was pretty bad in SF already. There were people everywhere, all over the sidewalks and in every available space in the stores. The traffic was even bad, and the constant honking was starting to give Quinn a headache. The lines were so long that they wrapped around the store several times, sometimes even extending out the door and onto the street. So far, Quinn had bought a couple of winter jackets for herself and some early Christmas presents for some people back home. She hadn't seen anything for Santana, though, which was okay, because she wanted Santana's gift to be perfect. A perfect gift for a perfect girl. The sales in New York were pretty good, not the best, but hey, this was New York after all.

Quinn yawned; she had gotten up early to try to escape the crowds and traffic. Unfortunately, not being a native New Yorker, she had underestimated the population of this huge city, and she found herself standing in line longer than actually shopping. It was now close to noon, and Quinn was getting impatient. She was already beginning to miss Santana, and as Thanksgiving Break was almost ending, she wanted to spend as much time with her favorite Latina as possible before she had to leave.

Slowly, inch by inch, Quinn found herself almost to the front of the line. To her immediate right, she saw a little table with boxes of jewelry on it. They were all half off. Intrigued, Quinn opened a few of the boxes, peering inside.

The jewels were big and beautiful. There were necklaces, earring, bracelets, watches, even anklets. There were so many designs, too, all hand-crafted and delicately designed. The rubies, emeralds, pearls, and diamonds all glittered under the store light, sparkling and flashing multiple colors as Quinn examined them closely. Even at 50% off, they were pretty expensive, some reaching almost $200 even with the sale. But they were exquisitely beautiful, and Quinn couldn't tear her eyes off them. _They would be perfect for Santana_, she thought. Quinn picked a ruby necklace from the table. It would compliment Santana's skin tone perfectly.

Quinn had spent so much time admiring the necklace that she was surprised that she was next in line. _Finally,_ she thought, breathing a sigh of relief. Trying to balance her other shopping bags on one arm, Quinn quickly paid for the necklace and a couple of other articles of clothing for herself before exiting the store, glad to be rid of its stuffiness. Outside, it was cold, even though it was noon, and there was a gentle snow falling onto the ground. It took Quinn almost 10 minutes to hail an empty cab, for there were so many people out today, but Quinn was glad when she finally stepped into Santana 's apartment. She felt her body immediately warm up as she took off her boots and coat, shaking the snow from her blonde hair.

"Santana?" Quinn called into the apartment, but there was no answer. It was quiet. Quinn checked her phone, but there had not been any missed calls or text messages from the Latina. Wandering into the kitchen, Quinn found some of the leftovers still on the table and helped herself to some. She placed her Black Friday purchases on the seat next to her.

Ten quiet minutes later, Quinn had finished her lunch and decided to go see where Santana was. Quinn checked the living room and the bathroom, but nobody was there. However, the bedroom door was closed, so Quinn guessed that Santana had been making up some sleep. Smiling to herself, Quinn realized she was tired, too, and she decided to join Santana in bed. But as Quinn opened the door, her smile faltered, and then fell completely off her face.

Santana was sleeping on the bed, with Jamie's arm wrapped around her, and Jamie's body pressing against her back. Quinn's eyes widened in surprise, then in jealousy and disgust. She noticed the articles of clothing lying on the floor, and assuming the worst, she felt a hot anger surging through her chest. It hurt Quinn to see Santana so close to another woman. And not only that, Santana looked peaceful, almost happy, sleeping next to Jamie. But Quinn wanted to be the one who cuddled with Santana. She wanted to hold Santana's hand and walk down the streets, swinging their locked hands in between them. She wanted to be the only one that kissed Santana, that made the brunette feel happy. But obviously, that's not what Santana wanted. Didn't Santana promise that she'd break up with Jamie? And now, she's here all cuddled up with Jamie, and judging by the way the clothes were thrown carelessly on the ground, they probably had sex. Did Santana even once think about Quinn? Blind with tears of jealousy and rage, Quinn accidently slammed the bedroom door shut too hard, causing the walls to vibrate slightly. But Quinn didn't care. All she wanted was to get out of that apartment. As she made her way towards the kitchen to retrieve her purse, the photos of Jamie and Santana that Santana had not taken down mocked Quinn. Quinn let her tears fall hard, blurring her sight, trying to forget about what she had just seen. Quinn felt stupid. How could she have trusted Santana so easily? What was wrong with her? She should've known that all this was too good to be true. Was her whole relationship with Santana a lie? Was this past week just pretend? She thought she knew Santana well, but now she was second-guessing herself. Now, Quinn couldn't even trust herself. She blamed herself for letting herself fall so hard for Santana's charm. But try as she might, Quinn just couldn't stop her feelings from becoming too strong. It was too late when she realized that she was completely in love with Santana Lopez, and Quinn knew she'd never stop loving the brunette. Santana was too perfect. Quinn hated herself for loving Santana so much. And Quinn felt, no, she _knew_, that Santana was the one. And that's why it hurt Quinn so much to see Santana wrapped so tightly in Jamie's arms. It hurt her to see that Santana was still with another woman. But it hurt her worse that Santana had broken her promise of ending things with Jamie as soon as Jamie got back home.

While Quinn's thought ran wild, and Quinn's never-ending tears kept sliding down her cheeks, Quinn quickly put her Black Friday items back into their original shopping bags. She needed to get out immediately, but she didn't want to go back into the bedroom to get her other luggage. Sighing, Quinn's hand lightly grazed smooth velvet. Distracting her from her thoughts, Quinn pulled out the box that contained Santana's gift. The sight of the box and the necklace made Quinn's heart clench and the tears came harder. Quinn felt hard sobs racking her body. But through her tears, Quinn took out a pen and a blue post-it, sticking it to the outside of the box. Shakily, she wrote:

_For S,_

_I love you. Even if you don't love me back._

_Q_

* * *

Santana was quickly jolted awake by the slam of her bedroom door.

_What the-?_ she thought. But before the door had completely slammed close, Santana caught the sight of blonde hair and a whiff of strawberry, her favorite scent.

_Quinn._

And then Santana noticed the other blonde sleeping so closely next to her, her arm still wrapped around the brunette, and Santana looked onto the ground where their clothes were lying, and - _Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit. This does not look good._

The walls were still vibrating from the slam of the door, and by the time Santana had gotten her shirt and sweats back on, she could hear sobbing from the kitchen.

_Oh no, this was so not good._

Santana rushed out her bedroom, not even caring if Jamie woke up or not. There was only one thing on her mind and that thing was Quinn.

As Santana entered the kitchen, she saw Quinn leaning over the kitchen table, writing something. Quinn's back was to her and Quinn hadn't noticed her arrival.

"Quinn," Santana whispered softly, trying not to startle the blonde. When the blonde heard Santana's voice, she froze and slowly turned around. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and her nose was stuffy. Quinn's eyes narrowed as she stared at the brunette, and she dropped her pen.

Santana gulped. She hated herself for making Quinn angry and heartbroken; she hated that it was her fault. Taking a few steps toward Quinn, Santana reached her hand out. "Quinn," she said again, this time more firmly. "It's not what you think." She could tell that Quinn's walls were up high, and Quinn's usual twinkling hazel eyes looked heavily guarded. But Quinn didn't seem to buy her bullshit.

"Not what I think?" Quinn spat. "You promised you'd break up with her! You promised! You said you loved me! And now I come home and I find that you guys had sex!"

"What the fuck!?" Santana was enraged now. "Ok, first of all, Jamie just came back a few hours ago. She was tired, and I didn't want to break up with her right then. She doesn't deserve that. And second, we did _not_ have sex. She just wanted me to cuddle with her. So I did. I thought it was totally innocent. You can't just go around assuming things, Quinn!"

"Well, you still cuddled with her! You know how much that hurt? Seeing you all wrapped up in her?" Quinn retorted.

"So, what, you think I don't wanna be with you anymore?" Santana sneered. "Did you think that I was lying? That I didn't love you at all? That it was all fake? Do you really think that low of me, Quinn?"

Santana's question caught Quinn off guard. She actually had thought about those things, and she felt ashamed for doing so. Quinn could now see that Santana really did love her, and only her, and Santana hadn't done anything wrong, but she herself had gone and messed it all up because of a stupid assumption. And Quinn felt horrible for that.

"I'm sorry, Santana. I didn't know," Quinn whispered brokenly. Santana sighed. She hated how small Quinn's voice sounded, how weak Quinn looked. Santana wanted nothing more than to hug Quinn tightly, to kiss her and tell her that it was okay, but Santana knew that this wouldn't help; this issue was more than just a little misunderstanding. This was about Quinn's insecurities.

"So you don't trust me, do you, Quinn? You just assume the worst in me," Santana sighed. "Do you trust anyone, Quinn? Why can't you just let me in? Why can't you trust me? I love you, you love me, so why?"

Quinn gulped, but she didn't seem to have an answer. Santana used her silence to continue.

"If you can't trust me, how can I trust you? I just...don't know," Santana looked down sadly. "Relationships are built around trust, and if we don't trust each other, then..." Santana didn't even want to finish her thought.

"Are-are you breaking up with me?" Quinn gasped, eyes wide with shock.

"Well, technically, we weren't really together," Santana stated, but she immediately regretted saying those words as she look at Quinn's heartbroken face.

"Oh. Right," Quinn choked out, trying to stop herself from crying. Gods, she hated how weak she looked in front of Santana. Straightening herself up, she grabbed her purse. "I guess I'll just go then."

"Quinn-"

"No, it's okay. I have to leave anyways," Quinn walked past Santana towards the front door, not even looking at Santana's broken face.

"Quinn!" Santana shouted, running after her.

But Quinn didn't look back. She had already stepped out of the front door.

"I'll be back for my stuff later," she said. Without a second glance, she closed the door as both of the girls broke down and started to cry.

* * *

Santana hated crying. She hated that Quinn was making her cry. But as much as she hated it, she couldn't hate Quinn for it. She loved Quinn too much to hate her.

The second the door had closed, Santana just let go of the tears she had been holding back.. The entire time, she had tried to stay strong, but the moment she was alone, she just broke out sobbing. Wandering aimlessly back towards the kitchen, almost blind with tears, Santana noticed that Quinn had left her Black Friday pickups. They were all in their bags, except for one of the items. It was a long, narrow, black velvet box. As she looked closer, she saw a blue post-it stuck to the top of the box. In cursive, it read:

_For S,_

_I love you. Even if you don't love me back._

_Q_

With shaking hands, Santana opened the box, revealing a long, red ruby necklace. It was beautiful, and Santana was immediately overcome by grief and regret. She felt horrible for what she had down. She didn't deserve an expensive necklace like this. Sitting down, Santana traced her fingers over the necklace, sobbing endlessly. She sat there for forever, not even noticing that Jamie had walked in.

"Santana?" Jamie asked nervously. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk," Santana said through her hiccups, gesturing toward the empty chair in front of her. Jamie quickly took the seat.

"What's wrong?" she asked again.

Santana took a deep breath, looking at Quinn's note for courage.

"I...I need to tell you something..." Santana began.

Jamie raised an eyebrow, waiting for Santana to continue. Santana took a deep breath. When she closed her eyes, she saw how Quinn's face had broken when she had said that they were never together. But then she remembered how Quinn looked that first day at the restaurant, the beach, the first time they had sex. She saw Quinn standing in front of her, protecting her from Logan's almost-slap. In her mind, Santana could see Quinn's smile as she called Santana a charmer. She heard Quinn's laugh; she smelled Quinn's unique strawberry scent. And Santana felt, no, she _knew,_ that she had to do this. She had to make things right.

So Santana opened her eyes and looked straight at Jamie. Gripping the necklace in her hand tighter, she began her story, starting from when Jamie left, how she stayed with Quinn while she visited her mom in SF, their first date at the ice rink, the whole Logan ordeal, the Thanksgiving dinner, and everything up until now.

The entire time Jamie sat there, listening and nodding as Santana continued to pour her heart out.

"And I'm sorry I cheated on you. I just...Quinn is just...she's special, you know? I don't know how I fell for her so hard, but I did. I can't help it. I'm in love with her. And I would've broken up with you sooner, but you were gone and I didn't want to do it over the phone cause you don't deserve it. You've been so good to me, and I cheated on you. Then I hurt Quinn's feelings. I just screw everything up, it's not fair! I'm sorry," Santana was crying and rambling.

"Shh," Jamie comforted, giving Santana's hand a squeeze. "You don't screw everything up, it's ok. I know you're in love with Quinn. I've known this the entire time. Remember when you first met me? We were at a bar, and you just found out about Logan, and you were drinking and crying and pronouncing your love for Quinn to everyone who would listen. And by everyone, I mean me." Jamie chuckled.

"I did that? I don't remember..." Santana searched her brain, trying to find that memory, but nothing came up.

"Well, I do," Jamie smiled. "You were pretty drunk, and I knew you'd have a bad hangover, so I took you home. Remember what happened when you woke up?"

"Yeah," Santana grinned, suddenly remembering. "I freaked the hell out and I thought you'd kidnapped me!" Jamie nodded.

"That's how we met each other, and then we started dating, and well, you know the rest," Jamie said. "I knew you were still into this Quinn chick, but I thought you'd get over her sooner or later, and so I just waited. I waited for you to realize that Quinn wasn't ever coming back. But then, she did. She came back into your life. And I watched as you re-fell in love with her again."

"Shit," Santana said, surprised. "I'm sorry. Shit, that must suck."

Jamie laughed sadly. "It did. But Quinn broke your heart again, and I thought, maybe I still have a chance. But I knew it was a lost cause. You were still head over heels in love with her, and there was nothing I could do about it. These last few months, we've been drifting apart. I knew we'd be over sooner or later. That's one of the reasons why I wanted to go to Spain by myself. I had to figure all this shit out and realize that I had to let you go."

Santana sighed. "Look, Jamie, I'm so sorry about everything. I'm sorry for not being a great girlfriend, or even a friend. Gosh, I must've been so selfish, right? I just kept thinking about me and I never once thought about how you'd feel."

Jamie shook her head. "No, I don't think I'd call it selfish. You can't help who you fall in love with."

"So...?" Santana asked nervously. "Still friends? I still want you in my life, you know."

"Of course," Jamie smiled. "We'll always be best friends."

Santana sighed in relief and pulled Jamie into a hug.

"You're amazing. Thank you so much," she said. Jamie chuckled.

"Don't thank me just yet," Jamie said. "I have an idea to win your Quinn back."


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you sure about this?" Santana asked, looking around nervously. The green grass of the park was covered in snow, untouched. Santana internally patted herself on the back for finding this park. It was small and practically unknown, and nobody was around right now. It was perfect for what Santana was planning.

Jamie chuckled. "Of course I am. Just stick to the plan."

"And if the plan goes wrong?"

"Then you and Quinn are screwed," Jamie shrugged and smiled teasingly. Santana shot her an offended look and pushed her off the bench.

"Hey!" Jamie exclaimed as she was met with a mouthful of snow.

"Don't joke about this, or Imma go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass. This is serious," Santana warned, but the smile that was tugging at her lips said otherwise. Jamie held her hands up in innocence.

"Hey, don't fret about it. Everything will go perfectly. I know it," Jamie said seriously. "Just be you."

"Are you sure?" Santana asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure. Once Quinn sees all the work you put into this, she'll have no choice but to fall for you," Jamie smiled. "Even if the plan goes wrong, she'll still fall for you. Actually, she already has fallen for you."

"How do you know?" Santana gave her a confused look.

"Because I do," Jamie said. "I mean, she bought you that gorgeous necklace. It must've cost her a fortune. And she hasn't left yet, which means she's giving you a second chance. And I'm making sure you take that second chance and fix things."

Santana smiled, her heart warming instantly.

"You're such a good person, Jamie."

Jamie shrugged. "I try."

"I'm sorry for putting you through all this shit. I didn't mean to cheat on you, I just...God, this is all messed up," Santana frowned.

"Like I said, it's ok. You and Quinn are meant to be."

"Really?"

"Really."

* * *

_God damnit, I should've brought an umbrella,_ Quinn thought as she walked along the New York sidewalk. It had started to snow lightly, even though it was early in the afternoon. The streets were still busy with Black Friday shoppers, and the horns of the taxis could be heard all the way around the world, but to Quinn, they were nothing but a slight buzz, a background noise as she focused on the thoughts in her head.

The argument was still ringing in Quinn's head, and the picture of Santana and Jamie in bed together could not leave her mind. The more she thought about it, the more reality seemed to hit her, and the more heartbroken she became. Quinn remembered Santana blaming her for not trusting the Latina.

_"Well, technically, we weren't really together,"_ Santana had said.

Quinn burst into fresh tears, ignoring the weird stares from the other pedestrians. The way Santana had said it made it seem like what she and Santana had had meant nothing to the brunette. That Quinn was just a plaything, something that Santana was toying with. With every drag of her foot, Quinn felt her world falling more and more apart.

All this for a girl she had met at a restaurant...

Was it worth it? Was Santana worth it?

Quinn wanted to say yes, but now she was beginning to doubt herself.

It was snowing harder now, and Quinn was already soaking wet. The snow had melted on her cheeks and had mixed with her tears. Her feet were killing her. Quinn had been walking and thinking for close to two hours. Hugging her coat closer to her, Quinn hurried to catch a taxi.

It was time to go home.

Quinn didn't belong in New York. She was a California gurl.

* * *

"Damnit! Damnit, damnit, damnit!" Santana groaned as the first snowflake hit her cheek. She looked up at the darkening clouds. "Aw shit, it's snowing!"

"Hurry! Get the umbrella!" Jamie shouted. Santana fumbled with the cover strap, placing the umbrella between the two girls.

"Damnit, the plan's already ruined!" Santana cried as the snow hit the ground, making little dents in it. Now, the ground wasn't smooth and white anymore. It was chopped up and on the verge of turning gray.

"Don't say that, Santana, you're just going to jinx it," Jamie warned. She knocked on the wood of the park bench for good luck.

"Shit, the snowman!" Santana pointed. The snow was coming down harder now, and it had started to really impact the snowman that Santana and Jamie had built. One of the branches that had served as his arm had already fallen off, and the snowman was becoming crooked.

"Let's stand next to it, get it under the umbrella," Jamie suggested. She spoke softly, trying to get Santana to calm down, but Santana was freaking out. She was already nervous to begin with and now these difficulties were making her go crazy.

"No! I'll mess up the perfect ground!" Santana shook her head stubbornly.

"It's already messed up from the new snow. It doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does! It has to be perfect for Quinn!"

"It's already ruined! Don't you want to save the snowman? Just do it!" And to prove it, Jamie ran across with the umbrella, leaving her large footprints behind.

Santana cried out exasperatedly. "Bitch!" By now, what was once a beautiful snowy land was now mashed up and trashed. Santana had no choice but to run after Jamie, who held the only umbrella. Santana didn't want to risk ruining her perfect hair and the expensive coat she had put on for Quinn.

On her way to the snowman, she passed the igloo. It had taken almost an hour to get it to look somewhat like an igloo and a half hour to perfect it. Santana never knew she was so good with making things in the snow. But now, with the harsh new snow falling on it, it was starting to cave in and was on the verge of collapsing.

"Fuck, the igloo!" Santana cursed, breathing heavily as she took shelter under the umbrella Jamie was holding.

"Good thing we thought of backup," Jamie muttered.

"Backup? What backup?" Santana asked, confused.

"Oh, I meant, good thing _I_ thought of backup," Jamie clarified. "Here, hold this."

Jamie handed the umbrella and went back to the park bench. She pulled out a large plastic bag from underneath it. Santana stopped watching her to fix the snowman. She repositioned his arm and added more snow to strengthen his body and make him more stable. It was hard to work with only one arm, since she also had to make sure the snowman stayed safe from the falling snow with the umbrella in her other hand. By the time the snowman looked perfect (because everything had to be perfect for Quinn), Jamie had already finished pitching the tent and was running back to Santana.

Jamie's blonde hair was wet and her makeup slightly running, but she seemed happy as she ducked underneath the umbrella.

"Oh my God, Jamie, you're the best," Santana's eyes widened as she saw the tent.

"Ha, I know," Jamie smirked smugly.

"Why are you so nice to me? Why are you even helping me?" Santana asked.

"Because I love you, and I want you to be happy," Jamie shrugged.

"Ugh," Santana groaned. "Why are you so perfect? Seriously, you deserve someone so much more than me. One day, you're going to marry the most perfect girl in the world."

Jamie laughed. "Well, what about you?"

"I'm about to make my most perfect girl in the world my girlfriend."

Jamie smiled at Santana's answer.

"I'm glad to hear that. And just so you know, I also helped you 'cause I just really want to be out in the snow. I haven't made a snowman in ages."

Santana cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, so you're not here for me?"

"Nope," Jamie deadpanned, and received another push to the ground.

"Ow," Jamie groaned. "You're just ruining the ground more."

"It's already ruined," Santana stated sadly, staring at the ground wistfully.

Suddenly, Jamie's phone rang out.

"Hello?" Jamie asked as she answered it. "Uh huh...yeah...ok...sure, bye!"

Jamie put her phone away and looked at Santana.

"Well?" Santana asked.

"The taxi driver said Quinn's at the apartment." Santana had paid a taxi driver a large amount of money to wait by her apartment, knowing that Quinn would have to come back to get her stuff. It was all part of the plan.

"Oh." Santana's heart was beating heavily now. It was time for the plan to begin.

"I guess that's my cue to leave," Jamie hinted.

"Where are you going to go?" Santana asked. They had fought for a good twenty minutes about who got to keep the apartment, now that they were broken up. Santana had finally relented, but only because her job was here and she needed a place to stay.

"My sister lives around here. I've already dropped off my stuff at her place," Jamie said. "But I think I'm going to head back to Spain. I really found my place there, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know...I'm so sorry for everything."

"Don't be, we were never really going to happen anyway. I still love you as a friend, though."

"I love you, too, Jamie."

"Goodbye, Santana. Let me know when the plan works," Jamie smiled and wrapped Santana in a one-armed hug.

"I will. Thank you so much. I'll see you later, Jamie," Santana leaned into the embrace. As Jamie walked away, Santana felt...for the first time in her life...complete. Almost. She'd broken up cleanly with Jamie and had gotten a good closure with her. Jamie would still be part of her life, but now, just as a friend.

There was only one thing that would make Santana fully complete. And that was Quinn.

* * *

Quinn trudged along the stairs to Santana's apartment, not even noticing the taxi that was parked in front of it. She was so absorbed in her own little world of sadness that she didn't pay attention to the man sitting in the driver's seat as he watched her enter the apartment and then took out his phone.

This was it. Quinn was going to pack up, say sorry and goodbye to Santana, and then go back to California, to home.

As Quinn entered the apartment, she fully expected Santana to be sitting on the couch, waiting for her to get home. But Quinn was met with silence. Of course. It broke Quinn's heart even more, if that was even possible, and Quinn could feel a new batch of tears approaching. Maybe Santana was giving her space or something. Still, Quinn felt that if Santana truly loved her, she'd be waiting for Quinn at the apartment. Quinn had let her hopes up too high and now, they just came crashing down.

As Quinn neared the kitchen table, she noticed that the necklace she had bought for Santana was gone. But the note was still there.

_For S,_

_I love you. Even if you don't love me back._

_Q_

_What a bitch_, Quinn thought angrily. First, Santana disappeared, and now she took her necklace? _Even if you don't love me back_, the note had said.

So Quinn just sighed and plopped herself on the couch. It had been a long day. The pillow her head was resting on smelled like Santana, and she couldn't help but snuggle into it, reminding her of the nights she and Santana cuddled together. It hurt her even more now that Quinn believed it was finally over. Her thoughts were still swimming around in her head, and as she drifted off to sleep, the last thing she noticed was that there were no more pictures of Jamie and Santana on the walls.

Not a single one.

* * *

Santana sighed impatiently. It was late afternoon, close to an hour since Jamie had left, and Santana was becoming a bit impatient, but even more nervous. The snow was still going strong, and Santana was bored standing around, holding an umbrella over a deformed snowman.

What was taking Quinn so long? It only took 5 minutes to drive to the park.

Unless...

Santana's heart stopped at the thought. What if Quinn had gone back? What if she had left?

Santana was panicking, now, and she ran into the tent, where the rest of the stuff for the plan had been packed. Shaking off her boots and pulling off her gloves, Santana reached for her phone, taking a few tries to correctly unlock it since her fingers were frozen stiff. It was now 5:00, almost 4 hours since Quinn had stormed out and an hour since the taxi driver had seen Quinn.

**Santana: Hey, sorry to keep u waiting. I'll give you another 100 for the next hour.**

Santana sent the text to the taxi driver, who she hoped was still waiting at the apartment. She didn't care if she was spending her holiday savings. This was for Quinn, and Quinn was worth every penny and more. After a few moments, the taxi driver responded with a simple "k" and Santana felt momentarily relieved. For now.

**Santana: Has Quinn come out yet?**

**Taxi Driver: idk, i may have dozed off a bit.**

Though it wasn't the exact answer she wanted, Santana couldn't help but hope that maybe there was a chance that Quinn would show up.

* * *

Quinn woke up to the sound of snow pounding on the roof and tapping the windows. It hadn't exactly been a comfortable one-hour nap, but it had been much-needed and it had calmed Quinn down a lot. She no longer felt the need to cry, but she was emotionally drained and just needed to get out of the apartment. Especially since everything reminded her of Santana. And Santana hadn't even shown up. It broke Quinn's heart thinking that Santana was still avoiding her.

Quinn got up, stretched, and yawned. She remembered thinking about how empty the apartment was before she fell asleep. Upon further inspection, Quinn noticed that something was missing from the apartment. But not just something, many things had seemed to vanish.

There were no more photos on the wall, no second coffee-maker. The bed was freshly made and the bathroom drawers were uncharacteristically neat and organized. The top drawer of the dresser was completely empty, and there was a huge hole in the middle of the walk-in closet.

Did that mean...?

Quinn's heart almost came to a complete stop.

Did Santana leave?

Quinn was almost about to start crying again when she accidentally stumbled on her own suitcase, which was half-hidden under the bed. It reminded her of why she was here. To get packing and go home. She shouldn't be crying over her ex who wasn't really her ex since they weren't never really together. Right? But even as she scolded herself for caring about Santana so much, she found herself dabbing her eyes more than a couple of times.

Quinn opened her suitcase, but it was completely empty. Instead of finding neatly folded and stacked clothes, she found a little handwritten card, placed in the very center of the inside of the suitcase:

_I once met a girl in San Francisco. She had the most melodic voice I'd ever heard. I don't know why, but I invited her to sit at my __**table**__. It's a decision that I'd never take back for anything._

Quinn smiled despite herself. She recognized Santana's sloppy handwriting, and it made her heart pound faster. The word "table" had been circled three times and bolded and underlined, and Quinn laughed at Santana's obvious hint. She stuffed the little index card in her pocket and walked to the kitchen table.

After a bit of searching, she finally found the second card. It was underneath a pile of mail, the bright pink corner just barely sticking out.

_After five days, I finally worked up the courage to text her. When I arrived, I noticed she had a hot pink __**loveseat**__. That day, we went to the beach, and did more than just get a little bit wet. ;)_

Quinn blushed, took the card, and went to the couch she had just slept on. She found a pink corner poking out from underneath the cushion.

_She cooked me roast chicken in a __**slow cooker**__. I'd never ever used a slow cooker, but it made me want to buy one. But then I found out about Logan..._

Santana had once told Quinn that she hated slow cookers because they made her think of _him._ She said she preferred the microwave over the slow cooker any day.

The next card was actually inside the microwave, on a tiny little plate.

_I found out about her letter two years later. I won't even begin to count the number of times I laid in my __**bed**__ and read it._

Underneath the freshly-made sheets was another index card, a San Francisco key chain, and Quinn's letter to Santana. Quinn felt her heart melt, realizing that Santana had kept these things all the these years.

The next index card read:

_I found out about her __**books**__. No one's ever dedicated a book to me, not to mention a whole series._

There was only one place in the entire apartment that Santana kept her books. It was the bottom shelf of her nightstand, hidden so that people wouldn't know that she was actually a secret nerd.

_The day Logan __**drove**__ away, I realized I was going to make this girl mine_.

Drove? Quinn didn't have a car. But she knew Santana had a bike chained up to the front of her apartment.

After slipping into her boots and coat, Quinn practically ran out of the apartment. Her heart was racing now, and she had a goofy smile on her face. Her previous thoughts of going home were long gone.

But Quinn couldn't see any pink card on or near Santana's bike. Just as she was about to give up and head back inside, a honk caused her to look in the direction of a taxi parked in the front. The driver was now outside the car with an umbrella and a sign that read,

_For my Q-tie pie_

"Quinn, right?" the taxi driver called out. Quinn nodded, blushing at the nickname, and hurried inside the taxi, anxious for what was next.

"You're a lucky girl, Quinn. Just remember that," the taxi driver winked as he dropped Quinn off at the deserted park, handing her an umbrella that she guessed was Santana's.

Her eyes widened as she took her first couple of steps into the park.

The snowy ground was dirty and gray and rough, with holes and footprints in it. To the right sat a drenched wooden bench. To Quinn's left there were two tall lumps of snow. It wasn't a great sight at all, and Quinn felt herself sigh with disappointment. She had let her hopes get too high.

Maybe she was too late. The place was probably nice before, but now it looked dead and empty. Quinn had missed her chance.

Sighing heavily, the snow mixing with her tears, Quinn turned around and walked out of the park.

* * *

It had been a long day for Santana, and with the added stress and nervousness, she had been dying to get some sleep. It was only the loud buzzing of her phone that woke her up.

**Taxi Driver: Quinn's here.**

And immediately, Santana was up and out of the tent. She didn't have time to fix her hair or to make sure everything was perfect. The only word on her mind was Quinn.

The moment Santana's head stuck out of the tent, the falling snow blinded her, dotting her hair and her face. But even when she was under her umbrella, she couldn't see the blonde anywhere. Just as she was about to turn around and go back into the tent, she saw a little black figure shuffling towards the park exit.

"Quinn!" Santana called out, but the figure kept moving farther and farther away.

"Quinn!" the Latina yelled again, but with no such luck.

"Quinn!"

After another try, Santana sighed and ran after her love, not even waiting to put her coat or her boots on.

"Quinn!" Santana screamed with all her might. The person stopped abruptly and turned around.

"Santana?" Quinn whispered, clutching her umbrella tightly.

"Hey..." Santana noticed the red in Quinn's eyes. She must have been crying.

"Ohmigod, Santana, you must be freezing!" Quinn exclaimed as she took note of Santana's drenched socks and thin shirt. Her breath hitched when she saw the expensive red necklace resting comfortably on Santana's collarbone.

"It's okay. You being here makes up for all of it," Santana smiled shyly. Quinn blushed. The blonde followed Santana to a tent that she had not noticed before because it blended in with the background trees.

As Quinn stepped inside the tent, her mouth dropped open. There was a huge air mattress lining the bottom, covered with thick blankets and pillows. There was a lantern in each corner of the tent. In the middle of the mattress sat a square, flat board that was topped with numerous containers and thermostats. But the most impressive part of the tent was the ceiling. Cards attached to string hung from the top, the same pink index cards that Quinn still had in her pocket.

"Ohmigod..." Quinn whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "You did this all for me?"

"I'm sorry it's all ruined. This was supposed to be perfect for you," Santana confessed. She was twiddling her thumbs now, a nervous habit of hers. "The ground's supposed to be all white and smooth with no footprints, and we were supposed to be inside an igloo, not some boring tent, 'cause you love snow, remember? And you wanted to build a snowman or an igloo, so I built both for you, but then that stupid fucking snow had to go and ruin it. And now your favorite hot cocoa is fucking cold and I'm wet and the snowman and igloo are totally dead. And it's all ew and gray outside, and I'm sorry! I really tried to make this perfect, but I'm such a fuck-up-"

"Shh, Santana. You're not a fuck-up," Quinn stated seriously.

"Yes, I am," Santana was on the verge of tears now. "I got into bed with Jamie knowing that it would hurt you and I blamed you for not trusting me. I blamed you for ruining us when really, you've been helping all along. You protected me in front of Logan. You dedicated your books to me. You came with me to visit Mami. I can never thank you enough."

"Santana-"

"No, Quinn, it's my turn."

"Quinn, you are amazing. You're gorgeous, you're sweet, you're funny. I can't tell you how many times I stare at you just to catch that little gold speck in your hazel eyes. Your laugh is beautiful, and your voice gives me eargasms. I love your bed hair more than anything in this world. I love the way you call me cheesy even though I'm a total badass. I love the way you say my name, like it's the only name you want to say. You're an amazing artist and an even better writer. You deserve more than all the universes combined." Santana stopped talking to pour two cups of cocoa. By now, Quinn's eyes were filled with tears, and her heart was filled with Santana's words. Looking into the chocolate-brown eyes of the Latina, Quinn saw nothing but love, passion, sincerity. It made her heart ache, and her stomach tingle.

"I mean it when I say I love you. I'm sorry for all the screw ups I caused, and for taking so long to make you mine. But I love you. I'm in love with you, Quinn Fabray," Santana said, looking straight into hazel eyes.

"You see these?" Santana pointed to the cards and the string above them. "Each one contains a little bit of our story. From that first meeting at that restaurant, to two years later, to my visit to SF, to Thanksgiving Break, until right now. There are 199 cards total, each with a part of our story or a reason why I love you. Now there's only one card left."

Santana reached behind and pulled out another pink index card. The tears in Quinn's eyes made the writing on it blurry, but that was okay because Santana read it aloud.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, will you be my girlfriend?"


	13. Chapter 13

The 200 Pink Index Cards:

1. I once met a girl in San Francisco. She had the most melodic voice I'd ever heard. I don't know why, but I invited her to sit at my **table**. It's a decision that I'd never take back for anything.

2. Something about this girl just struck me to the core. Maybe it was the way her soft blonde hair shimmied against her back as she walked. Or maybe it was her mesmerizing hazel eyes. Whatever it was, I knew that I wanted to get to know this girl.

3. Of course, the first thing I did was comment on her pretty legs. I didn't know what was more mortifying: me looking like a perv or me blushing. Because, let's face it, Santana Lopez does not blush.

4. She told me her name was Quinn, and in my opinion, it was the most beautiful name in the world.

5. Then she told me it was her birthday, and I practically forced her to let me treat her to dinner. It was an odd decision, considering I had practically almost finished my own dinner, but there was something about her that made me want to spend more time with her.

6. The restaurant we met at soon became my favorite place in the whole world.

7. She ordered bacon with fried rice. Bacon?! For dinner? I didn't care though; I was too busy staring at her mesmerizing eyes.

8. We made small talk. She told me she liked puppies, and I found her adorable.

9. By the end of the dinner, I knew that this girl was something special. She was worth it.

10. My fortune cookie read, _"Love, like life, is an adventure."_ Years later, I can now say that this is completely true.

11. I didn't want to say goodbye so soon. I was only in San Francisco for about a week, and I had already met this amazing girl. I didn't want to let go of her so quickly.

12. I was about to give her a handshake, but she quickly pulled me into a hug. I could smell her strawberry perfume. It was my favorite scent in the world.

13. She gave me her number. Ohmigod, she gave me her number!

14. I couldn't keep my eyes off her even as I walked away. Under the San Francisco lights, she was easily the most gorgeous woman I've ever met.

15. That was the day I met Quinn Fabray.

16. And that was the day she stole my heart away.

17. After five days, I finally worked up the courage to text her. When I arrived, I noticed she had a hot pink **l****oveseat**. That day, we went to the beach, and did more than just get a little bit wet. ;)

18. The day after, I thought I was in heaven because I woke up next to a perfect angel beside me.

19. We hiked up a hill near the city. Damn, that girl was fit!

20. The way the Golden Gate Bridge reflected the sunlight onto Quinn's face made her glow with natural beauty.

21. But as we were resting on top of the hill, my boss called me and told me I had to go back to New York early. My heart was crushed.

22. But Quinn, being the amazing girl that she was, decided to make the most out of rest of my four hours in California.

23. She cooked me roast chicken in a **slow cooker**. I'd never ever used a slow cooker, but it made me want to buy one. But then I found out about Logan...

24. Her fucking _boyfriend_. Of course, a girl as beautiful and special as Quinn would have a boyfriend. And he was in the army. I should've known. Should've known she wasn't gay.

25. And it fucking hurt, watching her boyfriend kiss her just hours after I had been kissing her. Fuck.

26. So I left, heartbroken, crushed. Yeah, she ran after me, told me she loved me, but that didn't help the fact that I was just a warm body to her.

27. I thought I loved her, too.

28. I loved the way the corners of her eyes crinkled when she laughed.

29. I loved the way she sexily bit her lip, making me want to rip her clothes off.

30. I loved the way she rubbed her fingertips together when she was nervous about something.

31. I loved how she always knew what to say.

32. Her cooking was exquisite. Would've won Iron Chef by a mile.

33. I loved the little teddy bear she kept by her bedside. She said it reminded her of her childhood.

34. I loved the sparkle that was always in her eyes.

35. Her strawberry perfume intoxicated me to newfound levels.

36. She knew exactly how to make me laugh, blush, or roll my eyes. And I loved it.

37. Her hugs were warm and strong, and I felt safe in her arms.

38. I loved her bedhead. Sexiest thing ever.

39. The way she moaned my name as she rolled her hips further into my fingers.

40. I loved the way her tongue massaged mine, making firewords explode in my mouth.

41. The shower sex was amazing.

42. I loved the way she tasted, smelled, looked, felt, sounded…

43. I loved the way she shrugged her shoulders as she giggled.

44. I loved the way she'd stare at me like I was the only one that mattered.

45. But then Logan was there, and the little world that we'd built around ourselves came crashing down, and I was left on the outside. What I thought was the most wonderful thing in my life turned out to be a fantasy.

46. I hated myself for falling for her, I hated her for making me fall for her, I hated Logan for messing this up.

47. So I did the only thing I could do. I left.

48. Quinn Fabray became known as my California gurl, like Katy Perry's song. She was fine, fresh, fierce, and unforgettable.

49. But I was not a California gurl.

50. She called me 8 times and sent me 8 texts, but I was too proud to give in to her pleading. I returned to New York, where I belonged.

51. But I was never the same. Quinn Fabray changed me, haunted me, poisoned my every thought.

52. I spent a good month or two hung up on her. It was horrible.

53. The first two weeks I spent crying my heart dry until I couldn't feel anything anymore. That was how much she meant to me.

54. I fell in love at first sight. It may have been stupid, but it meant something to me. I just wished it meant something to her.

55. I spent a lot of my time at my favorite bar in New York, trying to heal my broken heart with tequila shots. Still, she was constantly on my mind.

56. One night at the bar, I met Jamie. She reminded me of Quinn so much. Hell, she even looked somewhat like Quinn, with the blonde hair and all. I hooked up with her, but it turned into a relationship.

57. Fast forward to two years later: Jamie and I were finally moving in together. She knew about the California gurl ordeal. Quinn was now a distant memory in the back of my mind. Occasionally, she would haunt my dreams with whispers of "_California gurl, California gurl, California gurl_," but I had gotten over the girl that had captured my heart.

58. Or so I thought.

59. Jamie and I were unpacking when she came across a valentine. But as I looked more closely, I saw it was a letter on pink paper, from Quinn.

60. I found out about her letter two years later. I won't even begin to count the number of times I laid in my **bed** and read it.

61. It was perfect, like her. It explained so many things, it broke my heart, but it also made me fall in love with her all over again.

62. And just like that, Quinn Fabray was back in my life.

63. That same day, she came crashing into my life again. Literally this time.

64. Jamie and I went out to eat at a Chinese restaurant near Times Square, and as my luck would have it, Quinn just happened to be there, too.

65. I didn't notice her at first, but towards the end of my dinner with Jamie, a hip bumped into our table. I looked up and my heart literally stopped.

66. There were those hazel eyes again, looking at me and only me.

67. I recognized her long legs, the little crooked smile, and the sway of her hips as she walked by. But she was followed closely behind by some guy. Oh yeah, _that_ guy. And just as my hopes had risen so quickly, they came tumbling down rapidly.

68. Jamie noticed my change in mood. I told her it was Quinn and her boyfriend, and she seemed to understand. I was grateful that she gave me the space I needed to just breathe and think.

69. We went to watch Les Mis on Broadway, which was nice as always, but my mind wasn't into it. I was thinking about Quinn's hazel eyes, and how they sparkled with gold in the sunlight.

70. I distanced myself a little more than usual from Jamie as thought about my first true love.

71. At the end of the day I stared at the Quinn's pink letter and at the San Francisco key chain.

72. (Yes, that's why these index cards are pink).

73. As I fell asleep, I dreamt of Quinn's lips on mine, her tongue dragging across my body, her fingers touching me with a burning passion.

74. The next day, Jamie and I went ice skating at the Rockefeller Center. I never knew I had such awesome ice skating skills. It was my first time on the ice, and I was flying like a bird.

75. Of course, that didn't last long. And this is the part where Quinn comes crashing back into my life. Literally.

76. I was about to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on the person that crashed into me when I noticed the hazels eyes and blonde hair that had been appearing periodically in my dreams. It was Quinn.

77. Her hand my touching mine, using it for balance. I guess we both felt really awkward, because she pulled away, but not before I caught sight of the ring on her finger. My world came to an end.

78. Married!? To that douchebag!? I was blind with anger, and all the pent up feelings that I still had for her came back up again, making me realize that I still wasn't totally over her. But how could I? She stole my heart in a single day.

79. She wanted me back in her life, but I couldn't do that. What she didn't know was that she was already back in mine. She starting to populate the thoughts in my brain more and more often, and I became scared that I'd fall for her and she'd hurt me again.

80. So I left. Again.

81. My relationship with Jamie was slowing down, and it was mostly my fault. We were both busy with work, but in addition to that, I had a new person on my mind.

82. A month after the ice skating incident, and I felt more confused about Quinn than ever before. I still loved her, I loved her with my whole aching heart, but I was scared. I didn't totally trust her. But I wanted her. Oh so badly.

83. Something changed the day my student, Samantha, introduced me to the _Love_ series. By then, Jamie had left for Spain to visit her sick grandmother, and we had barely talked since she left. It was the day before Thanksgiving Break.

84. I found out about her **books**. No one's ever dedicated a book to me, not to mention a whole series.

85. I read and I cried and I laughed and I read and read and read until I couldn't open my eyes anymore. Quinn always had a way with words.

86. I learned about Lucy Caboosey. I learned about Logan (unfortunately). But most of all, I learned that I was still hopelessly in love with Quinn Fabray.

87. I was in love with her loopy calligraphy, her handwritten dedications.

88. I was in love with the way her nose crinkled when she was thinking deeply.

89. I was in love with the way she sat with her legs crossed, her back straight.

90. I was in love with the way she swayed her hips deliciously.

91. I was in love with her little cardigans that she always paired with her sundresses.

92. I was in love with how she never mismatched her socks.

93. When I first met her, she captivated me with her little jokes that I thought were funny only because she told them.

94. I was in love with the way her foot tapped to an imaginary rhythm every time she sat down.

95. I was in love with how her naked body shuddered under mine.

96. I loved how her hair became darker when it was wet, and she continually ran her fingers through it to give it more volume.

97. I loved how she could look amazing even in baggy sweats and a T-shirt.

98. I loved the way her eyes lit up when she came up with an idea.

99. I loved the way she said my name. It sounded so sexy coming from the tip of her tongue.

100. I loved everything about Quinn Fabray.

101. My brother, Mychal, called me the next day, practically forcing me to visit my Mami, even though she had disowned me when I came out.

102. I wasn't excited to be visiting the last person I wanted to see, but she was dying and running out of time. And she was in a hospital in San Francisco, which meant…I would be in the same place as Quinn.

103. I don't know why, but I didn't book a hotel. I headed straight to Quinn's apartment after leaving the airport, not caring if I seemed creepy or desperate. I just wanted to see her again.

104. But almost as soon as I stepped into her apartment, she started crying uncontrollably. I held her in my arms, trying to give her the same sense of protection that she always gave me.

105. She still looked beautiful, even with the red cheeks and bloodshot eyes. My heart overwhelming with feelings for her, I kissed her on the forehead and held her into we both fell asleep on her bed, together.

106. The next morning was a total déjà vu, waking up to a green-eyed, blonde-haired goddess next to me.

107. Quinn told me about how Logan left her and postponed their marriage because of something for the army. He had promised to be there for Quinn more, but he'd broken that promise and Quinn. I just wanted to kill him. How could he? Wasn't Quinn worth more? She was to me.

108. Then Quinn told me about how Logan didn't like that she was an author. He didn't read her books. I grew angrier and angrier. That mutherfucker didn't deserve a beauty like Quinn.

109. I told her she was worth more than the whole universe put together. And it was true. She was.

110. Quinn tagged along with me to the hospital to visit my Mami. It felt nice having her there beside me. She gave me the confidence I needed to face my not-so-much-of-a-mother.

111. Seeing my Mami so pale and fragile broke my heart. When she apologized for disowning me, I realized that ignoring her had been a mistake. I had lost so much valuable time.

112. But we made up for that lost time in the hospital, talking about life and laughing at silly little things. She gave me faith to follow my heart to wherever it led me. Which was Quinn.

113. I was so grateful for Quinn being there for me. So, so grateful. It made me love her even more, if that was even possible.

114. But the best part of that hospital trip was when Quinn surprised me with raw, passionate sex as soon as we got back to her apartment. And more sex. And more sex. I think we broke a record that night.

115. We talked in the morning. Like, really talked. We're more mature now.

116. That day was the day we decided to really try being together. We were going to break up with our other partners so we could finally, finally, finally be together.

117. I took her out on our first official date that same day, even though I had no idea what I was going to do. I ended up taking her to the Chinese restaurant where we first met.

118. Quinn kept getting frustrated because she couldn't get her chopsticks to work. She was so cute. When I pointed out that there was a fork right next to her plate, the look on her face was absolutely aDORKable. Gosh, I love her.

119. I don't know how, but I managed to book private ice and even persuaded the manager to let Quinn and me paint on the ice.

120. I found out that Quinn was an amazing painter. A really amazing painter. The way she captured the brightness and darkness of what she was painting was so realistic, and the art sparkled to life on the ice.

121. I loved the kisses we shared on that date.

122. And when we were singing Katy Perry's "California Gurls" together, I winked at her and she blushed. I love how cute she is.

123. It was a perfect day, one of my favorites. Except at the end. God, that Logan boy just _has_ to screw everything up!

124. He was sitting at the kitchen table with Quinn's books in his hands, and I knew we were done for. I felt Snix starting to appear.

125. They fought. They fought about me. Logan was tall, and he towered over us as he approached, but I didn't let that stop me. I stepped in front of Quinn, protecting her.

126. But he was too tall. He just reached around me and kept fighting with Quinn.

127. Quinn was nervous, teary and shaking. She looked nothing like the confident woman I'd come to know, but she was still beautiful. She was always beautiful.

128. She bravely stood up to him, and I admired her for that. She was so courageous.

129. My heart swelled as she told Logan that she loved me now.

130. And then Logan called me a dyke. And I exploded in rage. That fucking mutherfucker!

131. "STOP!" Logan shouted, and he raised his hand to hit me, but before he could, Quinn stepped in front of me, protecting me from him. My heart swelled even more.

132. "Don't you dare touch Santana, or me, again. We're done, Logan. Goodbye." And Quinn kicked Logan out. I was so proud of her.

133. The day Logan **drove** away, I realized I was going to make this girl mine.

134. Quinn was crying and I kept telling her it would be okay. I was so relieved that she chose me. And the sex was amazing, as always.

135. She agreed to go with me to New York for the rest of Thanksgiving Break.

136. I loved the way Quinn gasped when she saw the snow in New York. She was just too cute.

137. I loved Quinn's pink suitcase, which matched her pink-striped scarf.

138. I loved how she barely paid any attention to the flight attendant that was checking her out. Her attention was completely on me, and I loved it.

139. I loved the way her tongue poked out as she read.

140. I loved the way her chest rose up and down as she slept peacefully.

141. I loved the way she called me "Charmer" even though I am a complete badass.

142. And I completely melted when Quinn called me "my love."

143. We invited my brother and his family over for Thanksgiving.

144. For two whole days, Quinn and I cooked, had sex, had food fights, and cooked some more in preparation. Actually, she cooked. I tried.

145. I already knew that Quinn was an amazing cook. She's amazing at everything, really. She's Quinn Fabray.

146. On Thanksgiving Day, I gave her expensive emerald earrings that matched her eyes. I wanted to show her how much I loved her.

147. The smile that appeared on her face was so worth it. It reached her eyes, lighting up her entire face.

148. When Quinn saw my brother's two little twin boys, I saw her fall in love. I knew, right then and there, that one day, I was going to have her kids. I wanted a family with her.

149. Quinn was so polite with my brother and his family. She got along so well, and I was so happy about that.

150. Mychal dragged me to my bedroom to have a conversation about Quinn, and it just re-confirmed my love for her.

151. My brother still tells me that he can't believe that I found the one. I can't believe it either.

152. Actually, he tells me that I am disgustingly in love with her. And it's true, I am.

153. Then he tells me that she's disgustingly in love with me too.

154. As the Thanksgiving dinner came to an end, I was honestly sad to see my brother leave, but I was glad that I finally got some time with my lover alone.

155. After wine and exchanged "I love you's" and kisses that made my lips tingle, we fell asleep after an amazing Thanksgiving.

156. I let her be the big spoon, partially because she was a little taller than me, and partially because I loved the way her strong arms wrapped around me.

157. I loved the way she buried her face into the crook of my neck, breathing in my scent.

158. I loved how I could feel her steady breathing on me.

159. I loved the thought of us breathing in unison, up, down, up, down…

160. And I loved the feeling of her warm body pressed against mine.

161. The next morning, she was gone, but she left me a cute little blue post it note telling me that she was out Black Friday shopping.

162. I smiled because that was a Quinn-like thing to do, and my smile got even bigger when I walked into the kitchen and found that she had cleaned up everything.

163. God, I love this woman so much.

164. But then Jamie appeared unexpectedly, and things just went down from there.

165. I knew I had to break up with Jamie, but I couldn't do it immediately. Jamie had been so nice and supportive all these years, and she deserved a clean, easy break-up.

166. So, I waited. I waited for the perfect time to come up, but no perfect time ever did.

167. Jamie had just arrived back from Spain, and she was tired. She wanted to take a nap, and I froze in panic.

168. I knew Quinn's stuff was still all over the apartment, so I stalled Jamie as I tried to hide it.

169. But unfortunately, Jamie wanted to cuddle with me.

170. I knew it was wrong. I knew I shouldn't have. But I cuddled with her anyways. God, I was so stupid. I don't even know why I did it. I should've known better.

171. It's a mistake that I regret and that I'm so sorry for.

172. And fuck my life, because Quinn caught me in bed with Jamie. She stormed out angry, waking me up. God, why did I have to screw everything up?

173. We fought. Quinn left to clear her head, and I was left feeling horribly guilty, feeling like a fool for making such a stupid mistake.

174. I saw the beautiful ruby necklace that Quinn had bought me, which made me feel like an even bigger idiot.

175. The blue post-it note that she wrote me, her loopy handwriting messy with tears, broke my heart. I needed her back.

176. So I let Jamie down easily, and she took it well, surprisingly. I was so grateful to keep Jamie as a friend. She deserved a better girlfriend than me.

177. What I was even more surprised at, though, was that Jamie offered to help me plan this for you, Quinn.

178. Yes, you. You're my California gurl. You're my Quinn. My Quinn Fabray.

179. You're the girl that I met all those years ago, at a restaurant in San Francisco.

180. You're the girl I fell in love with after just one night.

181. You're the girl that's plagued my mind since I first set eyes on you.

182. You, Quinn Fabray, are my love and my life.

183. I want everything with you. A relationship, a family, kids…but that's for a later talk. First, I want you to know these things:

184. I love the way you curse when you accidently mess up while doing your nails. Your left hand is always better than your right hand.

185. I love how you talk. You're voice is sweet and sexy all at once.

186. I love the way you make your bacon. It's crispy but still juicy, and fried enough that the fat is oozing and sizzling and dripping. It's like an orgasm in my mouth.

187. Oh yeah, and I also love the way you orgasm in my mouth. Your taste is my absolute favorite in the world.

188. I love how you always put the toothpaste back in the drawer. It works because I never do that, and I love how you always clean up after me.

189. I love how your car keys and your wallet contain a picture of us. I look ugly, but you're gorgeous in every photo you're in. And I hope we'll have more and more pics in the future.

190. I love your books. Love them. They're filled with such emotion, such passion, that is only unique to you and you only. Your diction is so delicate that it touches the bottom of my heart. Not many books can do that, you know.

191. I absolutely love the red ruby necklace you bought me. It's gorgeous. I'm wearing it right now, can you tell? And I'm so sorry for everything – everything I've done wrong. I just hope you can forgive me.

192. I admire the way you can easily make friends with anyone. But who wouldn't be able to fall for a Quinn Fabray smile anyways?

193. I love how you always bob your head or sway to the beat whenever music is playing. It can be anywhere – at home or in the middle of the street – and you'll start moving to the rhythm and all I can do is stare at you in awe.

194. I love your body, naked or in any kind of clothing. You're always so shy and insecure about yourself, but there is nothing to be afraid about. You always call yourself fat, but you're not. Trust me. I've seen it all. And if you ever get fat, I'll get fat with you, and we can roll around together.

195. Whatever you do or say absolutely blows me away. You can make the littlest comment, and I'll find myself loving you even more.

196. I promise I'll love you forever, Quinn Fabray. Forever and ever. And I don't make promises I can't keep.

197. This list isn't long enough to describe all the things I love about you.

198. Sometimes I feel like my life is broken and in pieces, like there's a fan that's scattering the pieces all over the place. But when I'm with you, it's like the fan's turned off. You unscatter me.

199. I've fallen for you so hard that I don't think I'll ever be able to get back up. You're a part of who I am. So what I'm really trying to say is…

200. "Lucy Quinn Fabray, will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

"Yes! Yes!" Quinn shouted as her eyes teared up with happiness. She had been waiting so long to finally hear those words. Finally, after so many years, finally, finally, finally, she and Santana could be together, for once and for all.

Quinn pulled Santana closer to her, bringing their lips together. She kissed Santana with all her might, trying to convey so many feelings in one. Santana responded back eagerly, tangling her fingers in Quinn's wet hair. Quinn sucked on Santana's bottom lip and eagerly slid her tongue into Santana's mouth, feeling the brunette's slick, warm tongue against hers. Tears were falling into the passionate kiss, and Santana could taste the saltiness of it. Quinn's hands moved to Santana's back, bringing the Latina as close as possible. The kisses were becoming faster, more passionate and hard, and Santana moved her mouth down to Quinn's neck, sucking and licking alternatively. Quinn moaned Santana's name, whispering "I love you" with every kiss.

"Want to move this to my apartment?" Santana husked, her eyes dark and her lips swollen.

"Yes, my love," Quinn whispered back. _She's my girlfriend. Oh God, Santana Lopez is my girlfriend! _Quinn still couldn't believe it, and a giddy smile spread across her face at the thought.

The two girls quickly gathered their things and headed for the yellow taxi that was waiting for them. The taxi driver, noticing the girls' lustful and loving expressions, gave a knowing smirk and sped them back to Santana's apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile in Florida, Logan sat with a notebook in his lap, filled with a plan to win his ex-fiancé back. He took a swig of alcohol and dialed Quinn's number.


End file.
